Taken
by Animercom
Summary: Shortly after summer break ends, Kokichi reunites with his roommates to celebrate. While going to meet them, Kokichi taunts the Reserve course students he encounters and they kidnap him, Himiko, and Kaito to get even. In defying their captors, a darker side of everyone is revealed, threatening to break their tenuous friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Kokichi tapped his foot on the sidewalk. "Hurry up, you guys! We're gonna be late! It's been 7 months, 25 days, and 3 hours since I last saw Shuichi and Kaede."

Kaito exited the Hope's Peak dorm building, galaxy coat fluttering in the breeze. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Dude, summer vacation is only a month and a half. So it's like 42 days."

"No, it's 43, you moron."

"Oh, is it? Let's see, 30 days has September…"

Keebo and Maki exited the dorm building to join the other ultimates. The robot scolded, "You are correct, Kaito. Kokichi is lying as usual. But to be more precise, the Earth year is actually 365.25 days so that means –"

"Shut up, Kee-boy, no one asked you!"

Maki sighed. "Indeed. This is pointless to get worked up over."

Kaito's face lit up. "Yeah, that's right! That's why we have leap year. So if we divide the extra one-fourth day across the 365 days…"

Groaning loudly, Kokichi turned to the dormitories. "_Hi-mi-ko_!"

The mage shuffled through the door, rubbing her bleary eyes. Her voice drawled, "Nyeeeh. Walking across campus is such a pain…" Himiko went down the steps so slowly Kokichi half expected her to put both feet on a step before descending the next stair.

Kokichi hissed, "If you don't hurry, I won't do a piggyback ride but carry you under one arm…"

"That doesn't too sound bad –"

"Butt first."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Himiko increased her speed up from an ameba to a sea slug. Huffing, Kokichi lead the group down the wide paved pathway. Over his shoulder he called, "Let's cut through the biology building so her royal highness won't complain." Before anyone could protest, Kokichi slipped inside.

Kokichi's flats echoed off the green checkered tiles. The faint scent of cleaning alcohol hung in the air. When the school reopened, the stench of formaldehyde of preserved animal bodies would be so overpowering passerby in the halls would gag.

"…call this clean? For shame!"

Brow raised, Kokichi turned a corner. Black wheelie chairs lined the hallway. Through a glass door, Kokichi saw Chisa furiously mopping a science lab's floor. "The school opens on Monday for Pete's sake! Look at all these stains…" She whipped out a bleach bottle and sprayed. "Die!"

"There you are." Kaito half-jogged up to Kokichi's side. The others walked towards them, Himiko trailing behind. "What are you doing?" Kokichi pointed inside. Kaito sighed. "The Ultimate Housekeeper is at it again, huh? You know as homeroom teacher of 2-B, you'd think she has more important stuff to do right now."

"Well so do we." Grinning, he planted his hands on a wheelie chair. A gleam twinkled in his eye. "Let's race! I bet I could go waaay farther than you."

"What? No way! You may be lighter, but I got way more strength. I can push myself off much harder than you ever could."

Sighing, Kokichi examined his nails. "Typical dumb jock. Thinking strength is the answer for everything."

"I'm not a jock!" Growling, Kaito seized one of the wheelie chairs. "And I'm gonna cream your ass so badly you'll take back every lie."

"Nee-heehee, then start your engines!"

Maki crossed her arms and looked away. But a faint smile ghosted her lips. "Such idiots…"

Keebo exhaled. "We really will be late now."

Panting, Himiko collapsed against Keebo's metal frame. "What's going on?"

Kokichi slid his chair next to Kaito. "We're gonna compete to see who can go the farthest. Wanna join?"

"That requires a running head start, right? No thanks. I'm already pooped."

Kokichi tsked. "Your loss. Maki?" The caregiver crossed her arms.

Chin raised, Keebo brought a fist to his chest. "I do not have much stamina, but with the Professor's amazing programing, I will be a fierce competitor –"

"Ready, Kaito? 'Kay, ready, set, go!"

Kokichi and Kaito took off. After ten feet they jumped onto the wheelie chairs. They sailed through the hallway. Kaito whooped.

"Hey, watch out –!"

"Argh!"

The two crashed into each other. Moaning, they lay in a heap on the floor. "Oww…" Kokichi kicked the chair off him. "Stupid thing hit me in the nuts."

Kaito held up his hand, one finger cut and bleeding. "Caught on a screw." They burst out laughing. Their peals echoed through the hall. Sighing, Kaito laid on his back, arms spread wide. Grinning like a fool, he asked, "Hey, Kokichi! You remember our class trip to Kyoto during the summer fest? This is just like when I climbed the partition to see the girls' yukata and got my foot stuck in the folding partition."

Kokichi scoffed. "Yeah, I totally saved your ass."

"You ran off and left me there!" cried Kaito, turning onto his side. He propped himself up on an elbow. "The only thing that made you come back was me shouting and swearing you'd go down with me."

"Yeah and then I pulled you out. Only for your large ass body to land on me and knock me out. I had a concussion for three days!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did! I got a mild TBI!"

"That's not a concussion."

"Yes it is, you idiot! TBI stands for –"

Shaking her head, Maki stepped over them, heading towards the exit. "When you guys stop acting like children, come to the eastern entrance. Come on, Himiko." Sighing, Himiko plodded after her.

Kokichi snickered. "Oooooh, if Maki thinks you're a kid, she'll never date you!"

"Screw you," spat Kaito. Standing, he glared down at the leader. "Butt out. It's none of your business."

Kokichi watched him leave. The silence in the hallway rang in his ears.

"It's not nice to meddle in other people's private affairs." Keebo offered a hand. "Here."

Kokichi rose to his feet, brushed off his pants, and strolled down the hall. "What would you know? You're a robot."

Kokichi didn't hear any response behind him. Only a sigh.

* * *

Groaning, Kokichi banged his head against the brick wall. "I thought he said 15 minutes…"

Kaito rechecked his phone. "Yeah, that's what they texted. Forty-six minutes ago."

"Shuichi and Kaede prolly making out in a dark alley." Maki rolled her eyes. "Ugggghhh…!" moaned Kokichi, sinking against the wall.

Himiko scowled. "Stop it. Whining won't make it any less hot, our feet any less achy, or this any less boring." Everyone glared at her. "Nyeh?"

"_Au contraire_, my beloved mage! Any situation can become entertaining. All you need is a little imagination." Kokichi gripped brick wall lining the school. He began to climb.

"Please stop!" cried Keebo. "That wall is over 15 feet. You could injure yourself."

Kokichi hauled himself over unto the top. He looked around. Across the street was the main parking garage used by the school's faculty and researchers. Inside was a collection of classroom buildings and faculty living quarters. His friends' pale faces watched him.

Kaito clenched his fist. "Come on, that's actually dangerous, Kokichi. Why do you always have to take things too far?"

"You'd rather waste your time standing still, doing nothing? Please." Kokichi stepped forward. The wall was barely wider than his shoe. Kokichi closed his eyes. Soaked in the wind blowing through with his hair, his splayed fingers. "This is living on the edge! This is fun." Grinning, he swung his other foot over the void. His stomach lurched. Heart raced. A thrill of nerves shot down his spine.

_This is feeling alive. _

Maki pressed her lips into a thin white line. "One of these days you're going to seriously hurt yourself."

"Sure. Why not?" Closing his eyes, Kokichi murmured, "'The pain makes you stronger'." Eyes closed, Kokichi began to walk across the thin wall.

Everyone gasped. Kokichi called, "If you tried, you might find you're a little tougher than you – Whoa!" He wobbled, bending forward and backwards, arms pinwheeling.

Flinching, Himiko shielded her eyes with her hat. Keebo shouted, "Kokichi, stop!"

Kokichi righted himself. "Ahahaha! You all fell for that? Seriously? Geez, shows how little you expect from –"

His foot slipped. Kokichi hung over the side, suspended. _Oh shit. _

He fell. The ground rushed up towards him.

Something caught him. "You stupid idiot."

Kokichi looked up. With the sun in his eyes, the rescuer's face was cast in shadow. "Next time I won't catch you."

A memory from Kokichi's childhood overtook him.

A young Kokichi, no more than six, held his arm. It hung at a strange angle. Voice thick with tears, he pleaded, "Why didn't you catch me, onii-chan?" Older brother.

A teenager stood over him. Straight purple hair. Dark eyes. Thin face with sharp cheekbones. And a completely flat affect. His monotone voice stated, "It was your decision to climb the tree."

Kokichi cradled the broken arm to his chest. He hiccupped. "It hurts…"

"Pain makes you stronger. Next time, you won't fall." He turned and walked away. "Now hurry up. If we're late going home because of your sniveling, a broken arm won't be your only injury."

Kokichi squeezed his arm. Tears hit the grass below. Beneath his bangs, Kokichi's eyes flashed. "Yes, oni-chan." Demon.

Kokichi squinted the sun from his vision. Kaito was gazing down at him with narrowed eyes. "Maybe then you'll learn to stop being so reckless."

Bile traveled up his throat. Grimacing, Kokichi shoved Kaito away. "Gross. Get your hands off me."

The astronaut scowled. "I just saved –" He shook his head.

_I didn't need you to. I don't need anyone._

"They're here," Maki announced.

Engine rumbling, a taxi pulled up to the curb. Laughing, Shuichi and Kaede emerged. "Hey guys!" cried Shuichi, hand raised in a wave.

Arms wide, Kokichi ran up to greet them. "Shuichi!" Kokichi tackled Kaede, burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, and hugged her tight. "I missed you soooo much."

Shuichi scoffed. "Thanks, Kokichi."

Chuckling, Kaede patted Kokichi's head. "Sorry about being so late. Ran into construction traffic while I was picking up Shuichi."

"I was so afraid you were kidnapped by Siamese tourists who forced you to join their gang and paid you 12 dollars an hour when they promised minimal wage!"

"Ahaha… Sorry, I'll text next time."

"You better. I was dying of boredom." Kaito cut Kokichi a sharp glance.

After hellos and how are you's were exchanged, the roommates headed towards the dormitories, luggage in hand. Passing the classrooms and faculty housing, they reached the central plaza. Over a dozen students were running about. Their nondescript white polos and black pants or skirts identified them as Reserve course students. A few painted a giant welcome banner. Others nail gunned directional arrows to the trees. The majority were hammering wooden concession stands next to the Founder's statue.

Keebo came to a stop. Everyone else stopped walking as well, glancing at the robot. "What are they engaged in doing? I have never seen Reserve course students on the ultimate's campus except for events."

"They're setting up for the sports festival in two weeks. Like they did last year," explained Maki. Kokichi nodded. As the only two who stayed on campus during breaks – the only two without families to return to – they witnessed the preparations their first year.

Kokichi jeered, "These are the rejects who couldn't make it into the Hope's Peak summer school. They're barely hanging on."

Frowning, Himiko glanced at the leader. "Summer school? I didn't know Hope's Peak had anything like that. Sounds like a nuisance."

Shuichi held his chin. "But it's like, what, 5 o'clock? 6? Wouldn't they be having clubs or sports practice right now?"

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, they… they don't have any of those. Or sports or cultural festivals either. Just school all year round. And cram school after that."

Kaede's face twisted. "But they're still setting up for our… that's awful!"

"Why?" asked Kokichi. He raised his arms to the side. "Reserve course plebs have the exclusive privilege of being our slaves!" The nearest students scowled. "They're tools whose sole purpose is to be used by the talented. And being of some benefit to us ultimates, well, nothing should make them happier, right? We shouldn't deny the ants some crumbs."

Keebo threw out a hand. "Kokichi, that's enough!"

From beneath her hat's brim, Himiko glowered at Kokichi. "Talent isn't everything."

"Yeah, really!" Kaito held up a raised fist. "Not everyone is born with talent, but they can still, you know, make a meaningful contribution to society and whatnot."

"Why thanks," one student scoffed.

"Easy for you to say," another mumbled, glowering at Himiko.

"Hmmm." Kokichi assessed them. Neon colored hair. Purposefully ripped pants. Rolled up skirts. "Maybe, but these guys are so stupid their parents' money can't keep them from being expelled." Kokichi smirked. "They're just the dirt we trample underfoot while ascending the stairs of glory."

Muttered insults rippled through the students. Glaring, they gripped their hammers and drills tighter. Pale, Kaede gazed out at the surrounding crowd. Himiko whimpered. Kaito braced himself.

A brawny man with spiky red hair dropped out of a tree. They felt the vibrations through the ground twenty feet away. The banner and rope he was tying to the branches fluttered to the ground. He advanced towards them. At over six feet and 200 pounds of muscle, he could have played a quarterback in football. He loomed over Kokichi.

Kokichi smiled. "Yeees? What? You gonna prove me wrong?" _Go ahead. In fact, please do. If you don't like your reality, then change it._

Lip curled, he raised a fist.

A student stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "Enough." The lithe student wore a baseball cap backwards on his blond hair. His black reptilian eyes narrowed. "They shall get theirs one day."

A girl with pink haired drill curls twirled a utility knife like a baton. "Yeah, let 'em have their fun. We'll have ours."

Sneering, the red-haired man spat at Kokichi's feet. They strode off back to the founder's statue. Throwing glances, the students silently resumed their work.

The roommates let out a collective breath.

Kokichi glanced down at the ground. _Smart choice. Anywhere else, and I would have struck you so hard, you'd be unconscious before hitting the ground. _

Kokichi turned around. Met Kaito's gaze. Eyes narrowed, Kaito slowly shook his head. Then muttering, "Come on", the astronaut led them back to the dormitories.

* * *

Entering the dorm room, Shuichi patted his full stomach. "Man, I really missed the food here during break."

Kaito clapped Shuichi's back. "Food's one thing, bro, but training with you every night is even better!"

Sighing extravagantly, Kokichi kicked off his flats. He lounged across the couch. Keebo placed the detective's suitcases by his room on the right. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, thanks, Keebo." Shuichi entered the living room furnished with a couch, coffee table, and TV outfitted with the latest video game consoles. Shuichi sank into a bean bag next to the table. "I worked at my uncle's detective agency like usual. I expected there to be some more jobs since I'm an ultimate but the cases kept coming! I still have three or four cases unfinished."

Kokichi tapped his finger to his cheek. "Uh-oh. Sounds like someone didn't do their summer homework."

"No, I did. Read it within the first two weeks of break."

"And the ten page essay?"

Shuichi froze. "What? You… You're not lying. Arrrgh, why does this always happen to me!" He raced to his bedroom. Slammed the door closed.

Kaito called after him. "Don't worry. You're the smartest sidekick I ever had! Just take it one step at a time and you'll be done in no time." Shuichi answered with a muffled thanks.

Kaito scratched the back of his head. _Well, so much for training together. _He glanced at his other roommates. Keebo had retreated into his bedroom finish unpacking. Yawning, Kokichi picked up the remote and flipped through the news channels. After ensuring Kokichi's attention was on the TV, Kaito casually leaned against the door. Pulled out his phone. To Maki he began texting, "I was going to go train soon. Shuichi can't come so it would just be the two of us. Wanna come?"

Kaito vigorously shook his head. _Too weird. Maybe… _"Shuichi has summer homework to do so I'd be the only one training tonight." He erased it again. _No, too wimpy. _"Shuichi can't make it to tonight's training session. Wanna come?" He sent it.

A few seconds later, Maki replied. "No."

Frowning, Kaito inhaled deeply. He could smell Shuichi's coffee from the kitchenette besides him. "Hey. What are you doing tonight?"

"Hm?" Kokichi shut off the TV. After standing up, he stretched. Then he turned back to the astronaut. "I dunno, prolly the usual. Have a little fun with Himiko beneath the sheets."

Kaito's stomach clenched. "How the hell can she stand you with you saying such things?! Not to mention all the stupid pranks you pull on her day after day. It's a wonder you two been dating for this long."

Kokichi stared. Blinked. "Awww, did Maki reject training with you _again_? Such a shame." An edge crept into Kokichi's voice. "Didja ever consider that maybe she's not interested? I mean, what's to like?"

Nostrils flared, Kaito breathed heavily. Jaw set, Kaito stormed into his bedroom. He could have sworn he heard Kokichi laughing under his breath.

* * *

Keebo removed a rectangular device from its Styrofoam packing. He blew on the screen. Keebo placed the digital photo frame on his desk. He smiled. _Humans externally record their memories and so shall I. _Humming, Keebo crossed his arms. _But which memories should I upload and show the professor? _Memories files popped up in his mind. The time Kokichi and Kaito got sick after riding the roller coaster. When Kaito dragged Kokichi and Keebo into spying on Shuichi's and Kaede's first date. Or when they got banned from the movie theater because Kokichi scared Kaito while dressed as a ghost. His screaming triggered the movie-goers to stampede to the exits, thinking there was a fire.

Keebo chuckled. _I doubt the device's gigabyte capacity could store everything I want – _

"Awww, did Maki reject training with you _again_?"

Frowning, Keebo hurriedly set the box by the trash can. He entered the living room. "You need a training partner? Sorry, my apologies for overhearing. My hearing is slightly better than the average human." Hands on his hip, Keebo declared, "With my superior stamina, I should have no problem keeping up with you –"

Telescope under an arm, Kaito emerged his room, strode towards the exit, and left the dorm, banging the door behind him.

"Oh… well I suppose human's hearing can be faulty –"

Exhaling wearily, Kokichi flopped back onto the couch. "Quit being stupid. You're a robot. What would you even train for?"

"Ah, well, yes…" Keebo muttered, "Perhaps I should ask Miu about upgrades later." Head bowed, Keebo returned to his room.

* * *

Himiko stood at her research lab's table. She closed her eyes. Listened to the familiar, soothing _riffft _the shuffling cards in her hands. Otherwise there was silence. No doves cooing or rabbits nibbling on carrots. All of her pets had been moved to the animal keeping grounds during break. Thankfully, most of her props like the guillotine and cauldron retained their proper places.

Himiko selected a card at random: the two of diamonds. She placed it across the table, face down. Then she chose another, the nine of spades, palmed it, and moved her hand back and forth. She turned the card upwards. The two of diamonds. Himiko smiled. She picked up the card resting on the table.

"Nyeh?" _The king of hearts? _She gasped. _Has my magic become so grand it surprises even me? _She glimpsed some writing on the card. A signed name.

"Alakazam!" Kokichi arose from beneath the table and sat on it. Grinning, he made a heart with his hands. "The king of hearts, baby! In the flesh." He winked.

Himiko jumped. "K-Kokichi!"

"Get it, get it? Cuz like I'm the king of everything and then hearts cuz I'm the most devilishly handsomest boyfriend ever –"

Himiko picked her ear. "Nyeeeh… the joke wore off the moment you started explaining it." _Ugh. Why does he always have to do these things…?_

Pouting, Kokichi crossed his arms. "I spent all summer coming up with stuff so you're gonna listen 'til I'm done!"

"Joy," muttered Himiko.

"Yeah, you better rejoice! You just saw it live. Next time you gotta get tickets."

Himiko opened the table's drawer, searching for a deck to replace the marked card with a clean one. Empty. Before break she put it away before break. It was in the closet. Across the room. Sighing, Himiko shut the drawer. _Guess I'll manage with this deck… _

Kokichi slid off the ledge. Elbow on the table, Kokichi rested his cheek on his palm. He smiled. "Y'know, it's like the first time we met. When I wrote my phone number on your hand instead of signing a card."

Himiko glowered. "Yeah, you climbed through the window and scared me then, too."

Hand to his chest, Kokichi raised his other hand in the air, like Hamlet from Shakespeare. "Such was our fateful encounter! I was a lone supreme leader searching for useful henchmen. You, a lonely mage who hid her great talent behind boring parlor tricks, fearing the isolation that accompanies greatness."

Groaning, Himiko rolled her eyes. _Oh, boy. Here we go…_

"Thus we formed a partnership! We've taught the other lock picking and escapism and sleights." Kokichi thrust a hand towards her. "Together we are supreme leader and arch mage, masters of deception and illusion. Clown and performer of tricks." He walked around the table, eyes trained on her. "I am the Joker…" Kokichi held her hand and brought it towards his lips. "And you are my Queen."

Himiko jerked her hand away. Scowling, she began shuffling the cards. Kokichi frowned. He grabbed her hand. She snatched it away. "Stop it!"

Kokichi blew a raspberry. "Gimme!"

"No!"

Laughing, Kokichi lunged for Himiko's hand behind her back. "C'mere! You know you want me to –"

"I said cut it out!"

Kokichi flinched.

Himiko twisted out of his reach. Huffing, she brushed back her errant bangs. "Look, I gotta practice. All you're doing is draining my MP and bothering me."

Smirking, Kokichi tugged at his collar suggestively. "I _am _very distracting."

Eyes narrowed, Himiko shook her head. She resumed shuffling her cards. Kokichi leaned sideways. Peered up at her face. Jaw set, Himiko riffled shuffled the cards. Cut them. Blackjack shuffled them again. She never met his gaze.

Sighing, he straightened. "Welp!" Grinning, Kokichi put his hands behind his head. "I was gonna go mess with the meanie Kaito. He's stargazing. So he's prolly at the campsite in the forest north of campus. You don't have a show coming up do you? So ditch practice and come with! It's gonna be a blast for sure!"

"Nyeeeh… that's such a hike."

"Yeah, but it'll be totes fun! A little welcome back party for everyone," he snickered.

"No. It'll be muddy and gross. I don't wanna get dirty."

"What? Like… seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I don't mess around like you do."

Exhaling, Kokichi examined his nails. "Sheesh. You're a cold one. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Himiko reshuffled the deck. She heard the door close. There was no other sound in the research lab. Only the riffling of cards.

* * *

Yawning, Himiko shut the research lab door behind her. Grimacing, she shook out her hands. Himiko's fingers ached from rehearsing. _Guess I'm more outta practice than I thought. _Rubbing her eye, Himiko turned down the hall. _Time for bed. _

A landslide of dirt poured down on her.

Himiko yelped. Whipped around.

Kokichi threw a bucket onto the ground so hard it dented. Tossed his hair. Smiled. "Well, I don't think it's possible to get any dirtier than that, hmm?"

Himiko glared at him, eyes burning. Mud dripped off her onto the floor. "Let me shower first."

* * *

Box in one hand, Kokichi pushed aside a branch. He glanced behind him. Squinted in the darkness. Huffing and puffing, Himiko trudged through the underbrush. Like Kokichi, she was using her phone's flashlight as a guide. Grinning, Kokichi pulled the branch back more. _As she's passing me, I can let go of the branch and… _

Himiko stumbled over a tree root. "Nyeh!" Muttering under her breath, Himiko righted her hat and continued walking.

Kokichi released the branch. "Hurry up, you snail! And be quiet! We hafta surprise him."

Himiko scowled but crept forward. She snapped a tree branch in half.

The leader groaned. _Some DICE member she would make. _If it wasn't for the crickets and the wind rustling the trees' branches, they would have been discovered by now.

"…got this."

They stiffened. Kokichi held a finger to his lips. Himiko turned off her phone's flashlight. Under the full moon's light, they snuck forward. A clearing rough thirty feet in diameter stretched out before them. Previous ultimates had used the area as a campsite so logs and large rocks surrounded the center. Kaito had set up his telescope in the middle, his back to them.

"I'm the Luminary of the Stars. From old ladies to crying tots, everyone adores me." In a quieter voice, Kaito vowed, "I won't give up on her. I won't."

"Ugh. We're ending this now." Kokichi opened his box and pulled out a lighter and a tube.

"W-what is that?"

"Plug your ears." Kokichi lit it. After a fizzing, the tube launched into the air. With a loud boom, gold fireworks exploded across the night sky.

Kaito stumbled back like a drunkard. "Aaaah! What the –? Who? What?" He whirled around. Blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Dizzy, Himiko wobbled on her feet, fingers still in her ears. Kokichi waved. Kaito snarled, "You!"

"Me!"

Pointing a finger, Kaito marched forward a few steps. "Are you insane?! Lighting up fireworks in the middle of a forest. You'll burn us alive!"

Hands on his hips, Kokichi deepened his voice. "I am the Luminary of the Fireworks. My life, although short, shall burn brighter than the stars!"

Himiko hid a laugh behind her hand. Kaito shook his head. "You're crazy. You're absolutely nuts."

The two entered the clearing. Exhaling loudly, Kaito turned back to his telescope. "I don't know what other dumb tricks you got planned, but since you're here you might as well learn something. And you're in luck! Saturn is really visible tonight. Not only are there its rings, but some of its moons, too! Here, let me show ya." To peer into the lens Kaito bent over.

Kokichi made a farting noise with his hands.

Kaito burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Oh man, that's great! Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Nee-heehee! Cuz I'm an evil supreme leader, duh."

"I'm gonna use it with the boys back at training for sure." Grinning, Kaito stepped aside. "Well, come look. It's all set up."

Kokichi approached the telescope. He paused, distinctly feeling the weight of Kaito's gaze behind him. The leader glanced over his shoulder. "I know you're going to do it."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I swear on the name of Kaito Momota that I won't do any hand farting."

"Hmm." Kokichi turned back. Started to squat. Then he lifted the lens upwards instead.

_P__hhhhhhrt!_

Kokichi turned to see Kaito, hand in his armpit. They bent over laughing, holding their stomachs.

Himiko sighed. "This is what I was dragged out here for?"

Wiping his eyes, Kaito gestured to the telescope. "Ahh… but seriously, check out Saturn."

"Ahh, but seriously I don't care."

"At only 10 hours and 34 minutes, Saturn has the second shortest day in the solar system. Its wind can reach up to 500 meters per second and its atmosphere –"

"Okay, okay! Geez! I'll look at your stupid rock."

"It's gas, actually."

Kokichi snorted. "You mean it's made up of farts –?"

"No!"

After Kaito schooled Kokichi on Saturn, Kokichi became a little too handsy with the telescope and shooed him away. Kokichi stepped back. The crickets' buzzing was surprisingly loud. The summer night's air felt cool against his face. He breathed in the smell of wet earth and grass.

Himiko, chin resting on her palms, was sitting on a log, gazing at the ground. Kokichi plopped down next to her. "What, are you a toad? Cuz right now, you're a bump on a log!" He snickered. She scooted away, looking forward instead of at him. "Aww, you still mad at me? Well, youuuu… you got in the shower and smell nice. That strawberries? I like it."

Himiko glanced sidelong at him. "That all you got?"

Gasping, Kokichi covered his mouth with a hand. "Himiko!" He lightly shoved her shoulder. "So naughty! You're gonna make me blush."

"W-what?" laughed Himiko in surprise. "No, I –! Nyeh!" She stamped her foot. "You and your stupid tricks!" Kokichi threw back his head and laughed. Sighing, Himiko dropped her arms and leaned back. "You are the biggest pain I ever met. You know that?"

Chuckling, Kokichi brought her hand up towards his lips. "I know." He glanced at her. Exhaling, Himiko rolled her eyes. Kokichi kissed her hand. She smiled.

Hands on his knees, Kokichi stood up. He walked over to Kaito. "Heeeey, idiot. How long are you gonna keep staring at that stick?"

"It's a telescope! In fact, it's a Space Probe 130ST Equatorial Reflector. The very best money can buy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, a three-man party is not where it's at, if you get my meaning."

"You two invited yourselves over! I didn't ask –"

"Exactly, which is why we should set off the fireworks in Shuichi's room."

"What?! No, then you'd definitely start a fire!"

"Aww, but after working so hard on his essay, he'll need a little celebration. So let's throw a party."

"More like a funeral!"

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Everyth–!"

Himiko screamed.

Kokichi's heart stopped. He and Kaito whirled around. The baseball cap student clutched Himiko to himself, hand over her mouth. Eyes wide, she struggled against his grip. With his other hand, the Reserve course student waved.

Kokichi snarled, "Let her go!"

Looking behind them, Kaito cried, "We're surrounded!"

"Shit!"

A dozen Reserve course students burst from the tree line. Their hammers and utility knives glinted in the moonlight. They rushed at the duo. Kokichi dodged a punch. He kneed the attacker in the gut. Coughing, he bowed over. Kokichi uppercut his face. Clutching his nose, the student reeled back.

Kokichi glanced behind him. "Kaito, watch – Ugh!" Someone struck his jaw. Growling, Kokichi swept the feet out from beneath the attacker. He fell. Another three took his place.

_Himiko or Kaito?_

Roaring, Kaito swung the telescope like a baseball bat into an assailant's head. He crumpled. "Save her!"

Kokichi ducked under a swipe, then jabbed their side. He shot like a bullet towards Himiko. Time slowed down. Kokichi reeled back his arm. Shouting something, Himiko reached towards him. Her captor braced himself.

_Strike the kidneys. Have Himiko stamp on his foot. Whack her head back. She'll be free and we can run and get help– _

"Kokichi, watch out!"

He glanced to the side. The quarterback-sized redhead bore down on Kokichi. He swung his clasped fists down towards Kokichi's head.

"No –!"

Everything went dark.

* * *

This is an idea I've had for a while, but several things have help shaped this. Two songs: 'Cause I'm a Liar, a fanmade song from Kokichi's perspective about the game. (Yes, the sound is a bit weird, but stick with it, it's amazing.) And the awesome Hibana, an English cover by Rachie. As well as the masterpiece movie (and manga) A Silence Voice. Hopefully their influence on this fic will become apparent in future chapters.

Thanks for reading! I hope you'll stick with this as it's only the beginning... ;)

Cause I'm a Liar  
watch?v=e4d_i41zmSc

Hibana

watch?v=7PYrA2GKOr4&list=PLU1yu-07qv0v7lJ6UHmvLnPFoSK8GAjI1&index=41&t=0s


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning, Kokichi cracked open his eyes. His head throbbed. Kokichi went to hold his forehead, but something restricted his hands. _What…? _His wrists were tied with rope behind his back. Memories rushed at him. Fireworks. Stargazing with Kaito. A reserve course student grabbing Himiko. Kokichi gasped. "Himiko? Are you –?"

"You're up! Thank goodness…" Himiko was sitting on the ground to the leader's right. Her hands were also bound behind her back. No hat. Or barrette, leaving her red bangs falling over her eyes. Minor scrapes and scratches crisscrossed her face.

"Took you long enough." Kaito sat on Kokichi's other side. Black eye. Reddened jaw from being struck. Various cuts and bruises beneath scuffed-up clothes. "You had me worried. They knocked you out cold."

Kokichi shifted in his bonds. _First. Assess your condition. _His phone was gone. Plus concealed knife – they must have been frisked. Although he couldn't reach, Kokichi assumed he still had his lock pit set hidden in his shoe's heel. _Fat lotta good that does me being stuck in ropes. _

Himiko reached over to Kokichi's hands. He nodded.

Kokichi squinted in the dim overhead lighting. _Next, determine location. _Circular room. Red curtains on the walls. Checkered tile floor. Smelled like wet dirt and alcohol. A pile of semicircular courtroom stands against the far wall. Another pile of household tools in the center. No windows. One double door, across the room. Fourteen Reserve course students in-between.

Sweat slid down Kokichi's forehead. _Where… where the hell are we? _

"Geeez. Waiting is such a buzzkill…" A girl sat on the pile of stands, twirling a finger around her pink drill hair. Her fake nails clipped against her phone as she texted. The girl glanced up. Met Kokichi's eyes. "Ooh, it is time to par-tay?" She stood up and jumped off the pile. The bottom of her blouse had been slashed with a knife, exposing her midriff. "About time. Gaito, you're such a brute."

The quarterback sized man scratched his head of spiky red hair. Tendons rippled beneath his budging bicep at the simple action. "I was already holding back at it was, Ai. Pipsqueak's so small I coulda easily bust his head open like a grape."

Kokichi swallowed. _And finally analyze the enemy. Outnumbered 5 to 1, with the majority being male. No trained fighters. Risk of injury if attempt escape: very high. _

Two students sat near the tool pile. One flicked his army knife in and out. The other took a swig of beer. The pink haired girl, Ai, snatched up a power drill. She drilled the bottle, glass shards flying. He yelped. "No drinking tonight, boys! Boss' orders." She stepped back onto a burger wrapper. "Ew, like omigod. So gross. What is this, a pigsty? This is hardly fit for someone like Zaphie."

_Wait. _Kokichi's heart pounded. The hammers, nail guns, and utility knives. The rope tying their hands. He'd seen them all before. _Does this mean…?_

Smiling, Ai looked over her shoulder. "Right, Zaphius, dear?"

"My, my. So feisty." A tall, willowy teenager approached them. His open blazer rippled behind him like a cape. With pressed clothes, perfect posture, and lifted sharp chin, he carried himself like an aristocrat. But his smile never reached his dull eyes.

"Welcome to our humble little hideout." Zaphius doffed his baseball cap and bowed. Tossing the cap aside, he ran a hand through his blond hair. "It's our pleasure to finally meet you."

The Reserve course students grinned.

_They were already planning on kidnapping ultimates during the sports festival preparations. And I… _Kokichi closed his eyes, exhaling. _I gave them a target. _

"I-I don't know what we did wrong." Himiko's voice shook. "Let us go. Please."

Zaphius tilted his head to the side. Studied the mage with his coal black eyes. "Himiko Yumeno. Ultimate Magician. Ridiculed and scorned by the magic community for rejecting Magic Castle's Magician of the Year award."

Himiko winced. "They… they were insulting Master…"

Kaito growled, "Why did you take us? What do you want from us?"

"Kaito Momota. Ultimate Astronaut. Using connections to forge documents, you took the astronaut exam and stole another person's chance to become an astronaut." As if onstage, Zaphius raised his arms. "'The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so.' Sooo through cheating, lying, and stealing?" The other students muttered curses.

Kaito snarled, "You…!" He struggled against the ropes. Nothing budged. "Rrgh! Just how do you know this anyway?"

"Oh that's, like, super easy, peasy-squeezy," smiled Ai. She held up her phone. "The life of an ultimate is public for everyone in the world to see. Tabloids, blogs, even entire chat rooms are devoted to talking about you! You're celebrities!"

Kokichi's eyes narrowed. _Thanks, Hope's Peak. _Smirking, he leaned back against the wall. "Well, you normie rejects got nothing on me."

"It matters not." Zaphius snapped his fingers. "Gaito."

The quarterback-size man took something small out from his pocket. Blue flashed in the dim light. He tossed it at Himiko's feet.

Her barrette lay in pieces.

"Master!" cried Himiko, leaning forward. "No… No, how could you…?" Tears slipped down her face. Head bowed, she trembled. "Master, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…!"

Kokichi winced. _Himiko's only memento…_

Zaphius bent down until his face was nearly level with the leader's. His silky voice purred. "You see, Kokichi Oma, I think we're very much alike. We don't care about ourselves. In fact…" Kokichi accessed Zaphius. Narrow face. High cheekbones. His flat, dull eyes. Dead eyes.

Kokichi flinched. _Is that…?_

Kokichi's older brother gazed at him. Smiled. "We don't feel anything at all."

Kokichi gasped. Eyes wide, he panted heavily. Bile choked his throat. "That's not… That's not true!" Zaphius smirked.

Kokichi closed his eyes. Swallowed. _No, he's not here. Get it together._

The leader glanced at Himiko beside him. Her tears hit the ground near her broken barrette. "It's all right, Himiko. You can get a new one."

Ai sucked in a sharp breath. "Hey, are they an item? A real-life shota and loli couple!" She burst into screechy laughter. "Like omigod, how adorbs. Can we take pictures, too?"

Kokichi froze. _What?_

"Look. You don't want to do this," declared Kaito. Sweat coated his face. His black eye had swelled up more. "It's only a matter of time until Hope's Peak security finds us. You'll be kicked out. Maybe even jailed. Then your lives, your dreams… they'll all be ruined." Kaito's voice quieted. "You've had your fun already. Let us go."

The fourteen students erupted into laughter. Their peals echoed off the walls and high ceiling, as if a hundred people were howling with laughter. Whimpering, Himiko shrank back. Kokichi tensed.

Gaito flexed his over-sized bicep. Bloodshot eyes gleamed in the dark. Steroids. "There's nothing left for us anymore. I worked my ass off and applied as the ultimate boxer. But my records didn't compare to Juzo Sakakura. And before I could prove 'em wrong, I was kicked outta the ring."

Ai lowered her phone and power drill. Her ice blue eyes chilled to the bone. "As Reserve flunkies, we're, like, more invisible than wallpaper. Worse, we're all in the loser's class about to flunk out of school."

Zaphius crouched down to their level. Elbow on one knee, he languidly let his arm hang down. "If we can't become ultimates… If we aren't even good enough as Reserve course students…" He tilted his head. His eyes dulled. A smile creeped across his face. "Then we'll drag the ultimates with us as we go down in flames. We'll be videotaping you groveling to us, telling your darkest secrets and uploading them online. Your careers as ultimates will be finished."

Kokichi grimaced. Kaito stilled. "Y-you gotta be kidding me."

"No…" breathed Himiko. "You can't. I wanna be a mage more than anything in the world."

Reserve course students rose to their feet. Their cries overlapped each other.

"Have them bow down in shame! Beg for our forgiveness!"

"Lick our shoes!"

"Bash their noses in!"

Gaito cracked his knuckles. "No, we hang 'em from the rafters and use 'em as punching bags!"

Bottles raised high, the students roared.

Zaphius laughed low in his throat. He sneered. "Oh yes. Our fun is only just getting started."

Kaito gaped at the mob. All the blood had drained from his face. Himiko grabbed Kokichi's hand. Squeezed it tight.

_Analysis of enemy complete. _Eyes narrowed, Kokichi braced himself. _They have nothing to lose. _

* * *

Exhaling, Shuichi rubbed his eyes. The words of the summer reading book were beginning to blur on the page. He tossed it onto his desk. Powered off his laptop. Stood up and stretched. Yawning, Shuichi pulled out his phone. 10:43 pm. He texted Kaito. Leaving his bedroom, Shuichi called, "Hey, Keebo?"

"Yes?" The robot looked up from sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Do you –? What are you doing that for? We just moved back in the dorm. Everything's clean."

"Yes, I'm aware but…" Keebo glanced behind him. Towards his and Kokichi's bedrooms. "Any way that I can be of, well… How is your paper coming along?"

Sighing, Shuichi leaned against the back of the living room couch. "I've made some headway. But I have two days to do it. There's no need to push myself tonight. I was going to train with Kaito. Do you know how long he's been out?" Shuichi's phone buzzed. "Oh, never mind. Ask and answered, apparently. Kaito just texted." Shuichi frowned as he read it aloud. "Said that he's got a lot on his mind and needs some space. He wants to train by himself. Then he's going to sleep over at Rantaro's so don't wait up for him."

Keebo's made a metallic humming noise. "How strange. Earlier, Kaito left with a telescope. Then Kokichi mentioned getting Himiko to go prank him…"

The hair on the back of Shuichi's neck stood on end. Just like every time he stepped onto a crime scene. "Keebo, call Kokichi and Himiko." Shuichi dialed Kaito's number. Held it to his ear. The phone rang and rang. _Please, Kaito. Please pick up!_

* * *

Ai clasped her hands. "So who should spill their guts in the video first? Let's see what we got!" She pointed a fake blue nail towards Kaito. "We got the jock here. Cracking the 'Tough Guy' act is always fun, but he probably needs some motivation from his wittle friends first."

Kaito snarled, "You bastards."

"Then there's li'l Himi-chan. She's a cutay but got no bootay." Her blue eyes flickered to Kokichi. "And the middle one –"

A phone rang. Kokichi jumped. A reserve student held up a phone with a constellation case. "It's Shuichi. We sent the text we already planned, but he still called."

Kokichi caught Kaito's gaze. He nodded. The astronaut reasoned, "Look, I know what to say to stop him from call –"

Zaphius moved his thumb across in his neck. Ai smashed the ringing phone with her heel. Kaito's words died in his throat. Zaphius ordered, "Don't break the other phones. They're our only way of persuading stopping their other friends to stop contacting them. Proceed as planned."

Kokichi bit his lip so hard it drew blood. _Shit, shit, shit! _Sweat beaded down his face. Heart raced. _Think! _He peered at the double doors across the room._ Escape? Too far, too outnumbered. Persuade? Impossible. Distraction? No tools, no materials. I can only thing of one thing, but I can't –! What else can I –!? _

Kaito raised his chin. Despite his black eye, his eyes burned. "I'll do it. I'll be in the video." Everyone turned to him. "I'll tell you about how I cheated into astronaut training, my most embarrassing memory, how far I've been with girls… whatever the hell you want. Just leave these two out of it."

Himiko spluttered, "W-what?"

"Kaito, no!" shouted Kokichi.

Kaito shifted so he could face his friends. "Look, what they're doing isn't right by any means. But if I can give these guys some measure of justice, well, then I gotta man up and do it. And I'm only admitting to stuff I've did."

Voice thick, Himiko asked, "What about going into space?"

Kaito grinned broadly. "Well, sometimes you gotta be a little reckless to make your dreams a reality. I'll be all right." He glanced at Kokichi. Mouthed, "Besides you'll need a distraction."

Kokichi's face twisted. "Y-you're such a fool."

"My, my, how eager," remarked Zaphius. "But I believe Ai is correct. You shouldn't go first." Ai giggled, tickled pink. "Especially since you volunteered. No one would believe a word you'd say."

Kaito cursed.

Humming, Zaphius cast his gaze onto Kokichi. The leader's eyes flashed. After a few seconds of terse silence, Zaphius looked at Himiko.

Ai hefted power drills onto each shoulder. "Then why not the mage? The little ones always squeal the most. Like pigs!" Cackling, she set the drills whirring.

Himiko gasped. "No…" Eyes wide with tears, she backed up to the wall. "No, please!"

"Maybe…" demurred Zaphius, hand outstretched to her. "Yes, you should put on a good show."

Kokichi's voice, smooth and as cool as ice, spoke. "Touch her and I will stop caring whether you live or die."

Himiko whipped her head towards him. Kaito murmured, "Kokichi… the hell?"

Zaphius chuckled low in his throat. He seized Himiko's chin. "I stopped caring about that a long time ago –"

Kokichi lunged. Jumped onto Zaphius' shoulders. Hands free, Kokichi wrapped the rope around his neck. Himiko had untied him after he awoke.

"What the –? Ugh!"

Kokichi leaned forward over Zaphius' head, coming face to face with him, although upside down. Black hole eyes stared at him. Kokichi's grin stretched unnaturally across his face. "Nee-heeheheheeeeheheheeeee…!"

"Ah… ahhh…! AHHHHHHHHHHHH– Hrugk!"

Kokichi wrenched the rope tight. Zaphius' eyes budged. He gagged. Stumbled. Snarling, he bashed Kokichi into the wall. Kokichi hung on like blood-sucking tic. He pulled the rope tighter. Zaphius foamed at the mouth. Weakly swiped at his throat. Then, eyes rolling up into his head, Zaphius sank to his knees. Fell onto his side.

"Ahhh…" exhaled Kokichi, picking himself up. His tossed his sweaty hair back. "Nee-heehehehee." Grinning, he kicked Zaphius onto his back. White pupils stared off into the distance. "That's the face I love the most. When the trash realize they've underestimated me."

Kaito gaped at the leader. "Ko… Kokichi…?" Himiko covered her mouth with both hands, about to be sick.

The Reserve course students stared. The power drills fell from Ai's hands. "Zaphie…?" she murmured, white-faced. Then her face twisted into a demon-like snarl. "Get him!"

Kokichi turned, facing the horde of students. He crouched into a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry."

Gaito and the other students charged. Four sets of hands grabbed at Kokichi. They threw him to the ground. Surrounded him. Roaring, they kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked him.

Himiko screamed, "Kokichi!"

* * *

By the light of Keebo's glowing eyes, Shuichi, Keebo, Kaede, and Maki ran through the dark forest. Shuichi ducked under a branch. To the girls, he explained, "I called Kaito but then the phone cut out. Hasn't worked since. Nor will Kokichi or Himiko answer."

"They're supposed to be… stargazing, you said?" panted Kaede.

"Yes, at the campsite just up –"

"Everyone!" Maki called from ahead.

They burst into the clearing. Keebo gasped.

Muddy tracks covered the campsite. Kaito's beloved telescope lay in pieces. A box of fireworks and a lighter had spilled onto the ground. Shuichi crouched down. Some of the grass was stained with something dark. He took a blade. Smelled it. Blood.

"What happened…?" Kaede stepped forward. "Where are –?"

Shuichi thrust out an arm. "Stop! Don't contaminate the scene." Jaw clenched, Shuichi pulled on latex gloves. "Circle the area and search for clues but don't touch anything. If you see something that could have fingerprints on it, let me know."

Keebo kept his glowing eyes trained on the scene. "Are you sure we have time to collect evidence? They could be in danger."

"And this is our only way of determining where they are." Shoulders tense, Maki paced the perimeter of the clearing like a lioness about to ponce. She pointed to the footprints near the center. "Look there. Himiko and Kokichi did meet up with Kaito. That's the design of the underside of their shoes." She cast her gaze over the broken twigs and deep grooves in the earth. "And at least a dozen other people went through here."

"Yes, that's my estimate as well," murmured the detective. He went cold. _Wait. How could an Ultimate Caregiver tell that? _

Kaede hugged her arms. "You don't think… the Reserve course students?"

"A likely possibility," Keebo deduced. "But where on campus could hide that many people? The Reserve course students don't have dormitories like the ultimates do. And the classroom building is the only place they have access to…"

Shuichi gasped. _That's it! _"Keebo, take a photo of the crime scene. Kaede, call the police and campus security on the way." He dove into the forest, heading back to Hope's Peak. After a moment, the others dashed after him.

Maki began running ahead. "Where to?"

"The central plaza."

* * *

Hand over his mouth, Shuichi stood by the Founder's Statue, overlooking the plaza. His classmates were examining the area. Keebo peered up into a tree a banner had been hung from. Maki cast her phone's flashlight over the ground, searching for footprints. Kaede looked around, as she spoke the police over the phone.

"…They left the dorm two, three hours now. No, I don't how much time that means since they… since they were kidnapped."

_Where? _Shuichi wondered. _Where could you hide 15 students? _He and his friends had traveled through the courtyard a thousand times before. There weren't any secrets or trap doors. Not that Shuichi had noticed.

"…found anything yet? You're searching the Reserve classroom building?" Frowning, Kaede shot Shuichi a glance. "No don't! Shuichi thinks they're in the central plaza. Well, yeah, there's nothing there. But Shuichi's the Ultimate Detective!"

Growling, Maki pushed and pulled at the cement bricks lining the pathway. "Where? Where are they?"

Gritting his teeth, Shuichi turned around. The statue of Izuru Kamukura, Hope's Peak's founder, gazed over the campus. The years he served as headmaster were inscribed on a plaque on the base. A yellowed yard sign off to the side read "Do Not Touch".

Shuichi froze.

Exhaling, Shuichi shook his head. _Hidden in plain sight. _He placed his hand against the statue. The ground rumbled. Gasping, the others looked up. Groaning, the statue's pedestal moved back, revealing a staircase.

Shuichi rushed down the steps. "Come on!" The ultimates barreled down the stairs. Their heavy breathing and footsteps echoed off the narrow passage. After a few moments, they reached the end.

Half-globe light fixtures hung from the ceiling, illuminating the space. Blue glowing lines ran down the walls, reminiscent of a computer or sci-fi lab. Four different halls offshot from hallway they currently were standing in. Two more halls branched off every route.

Shuichi's heart sank. _No…_

It was a maze.

Tears welled in Kaede's eyes. "How can we find them now?"

Maki bolted down a hallway. "Split up! One of us will locate them!"

"Right!" cried Shuichi, running down a different one. _Hang on, guys. Just a little longer!_

* * *

Sneering, the Reserve course students kicked and stomped on Kokichi. Their cries drowned out Kokichi's grunts. "Die, ultimate scum!"

"Who's trash now?!"

"Effin' bastard!"

_Crunch. _

The students cheered. They continued kicking him with increased fervor.

Heart galloping a mile a minute, Himiko undid her wrists' bindings. She rushed to Kaito's side. Untied him. "Hurry!" The rope fell away. Fists raised, Kaito charged. "Get away from him!"

Ai pulled at the students on the fringes of the mob. "Move! For harming Zaphie, I'll drill holes into –"

Something sliced across her cheek. Gasping, Ai jerked back. Blood dripped down her face. Himiko held a several cards fanned out in her hand. Eyes blazing, Himiko readied to throw another card. Ai snarled, "You –!"

A dark figure arose behind her. Roundhouse kicked her head. Ai crumpled. Pigtails flying, Maki still spun, foot mid-air. Her red eyes gleamed in the dark.

In the span of a blink, Maki downed the closest three students.

"The hell?!"

"Who –?" Maki karate chopped his neck. Gurgling, he collapsed. She crushed the kneecap of another with a stomp. Screaming, she fell, clutching her leg. A third punched. Maki craned head to the side, dodging. The caregiver punched his outstretched forearm so hard it snapped. He howled.

The remaining students fled. Maki chased them.

Himiko froze. _Maki…? How? _She glimpsed a bit of white between the fleeing pack. "Kokichi!"

The mage rushed to him. Kokichi lay on side, arms shielding his head in a death grip. "Kokichi? Kokichi! Are you okay?" Himiko rolled him onto his back. Kokichi's arms fell away from his head. Her eyes darted over his form. Ash gray face. Blood leaking out of his mouth. Tattered clothes. Beneath every rip, bruises bloomed across his skin.

Kokichi's lavender eyes met hers. He lifted a trembling hand. Smiled. "H-Himi… You're saf…" His arm went limp. Eyes stared vacantly into the distance.

"No!" Himiko seized his hand with hers. Tears tracked down her face. "Kokichi! Don't you leave me! I…" Himiko hiccupped. "I still need you…!"

"I'll rip you into pieces!"

Himiko glanced up. Maki was squaring off against Gaito. He was the only student still standing. Redfaced like a bull, Gaito threw a punch. Maki sidestepped, evading it. Using his fist as a launch pad, Maki flipped midair. Then Maki smashed her heel down into his skill. The boxer hit the ground with a thud.

Off to the side, Kaito stared at Maki. "How the hell…?"

"Everyone!" Himiko whipped her head towards the double doors. Shuichi, Kaede, and Keebo ran to the open doorway, panting heavily. "Are you all right?" asked Keebo.

"Guys!" Himiko shouted. "I need help! Kokichi…!"

The friends ran to her side and kneeled. "Oh my god," Kaede murmured. "What happened to him? Is he gonna be all right?"

Frowning, Maki touched Kokichi's hand. Ice cold. Maki placed her head over his chest, listening. Rapid fire pulse, shallow breathing. "Shit. He's going into shock. Kaede, are you still on the phone with the police?"

"Huh? Oh no! I must have dropped my phone somewhere."

"I got it," cried Shuichi, dialing.

"Tell them they need blood matching Kokichi's blood type for transfusions. We have to keep him warm. Do you have –?" Kaito immediately doffed his galaxy coat and laid it over Kokichi. "That's not enough." Kaede offered her pink sweater, leaving her in a white blouse. "Better.

"Himiko." The mage jumped. "Do you want to help or continue holding his hand?"

"I-I wanna help…"

"Then you have the most important job. Lift and hold Kokichi's feet about 30 cm off the ground. Just like that. Wait, hold on a second." Maki stripped Kokichi of a shoe and sock, testing his foot's temperature. Slightly warm. Maki exhaled in relief. "Good. He still has some blood in him. But…" Maki leaned back. Bit her thumb. "Did anyone find any supplies while running through the maze? If you did, bring back needles and tubes you find. For the blood transfusion."

"I did," exclaimed Kaede. "Let's go, Shuichi!" The two ducked into the maze.

Kaito evenly gazed at Maki. He mouthed, "How much time?"

Maki's eyes flickered to Himiko. She sighed. "Six, seven. If we're lucky."

Himiko blinked. _Six, seven what? Minutes? Oh. _

_Kokichi's dying. _

Standing, Kaito waved in a "come on" gesture. "Keebo, we're gonna direct the ambulance people here!"

The robot raced after him. "I memorized the way, so follow me!"

"Maki…" Himiko's voice thickened. Her tears hit the floor. "Am I really helping or…?"

The caregiver knelt by her side. Tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are. Kokichi is internally bleeding. He needs more blood to replace what he's losing. By lifting his legs, you're moving blood towards his trunk where he needs it."

"So… he'll be okay?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

Himiko's chest constricted, cutting off her breath. She swayed. As if underwater, Himiko couldn't see, couldn't hear anything else. Time passed by in an instant.

Someone was pushing her out of the way. Jerking out of the reverie, Himiko looked around. Black-uniformed men and women surrounded Kokichi. "EMT" was written across their back. Shouting orders, they pricked Kokichi's elbow, hooking him up to a pouch of blood.

A woman in a brown bob smiled tightly at her. "You need to move, sweetie. Now."

Himiko thrust out her arm. "Wait, I'm O negative, the universal donor. Take my blood!"

"We have some. Please move."

"No!" Himiko squeezed Kokichi's hand. "I'm not leaving him. You'd have to saw my arm off and since you're not a level 3 archmage, you can't."

The woman exhaled. Then, hand raised, she waved to another EMT. "Get the stretcher."

Himiko pressed his hand to her forehead. Sucked in shaky breaths. Screwed her eyes shut. _You can't die, Kokichi. You just can't! I'll curse you for a thousand generations if you do. So please, you have to live! Please, Kokichi! Please!_

* * *

The kidnapping takes place in the trial room and maze beneath the Founder's statue in the DR 3 anime. Originally it was going to be the Monokuma factory that hinted at existing at Hope's Peak in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan, but including Monokuma as a character in this would have raised more questions than answers, sadly.

To Guest Reviewer (since I can't PM you, lol) - I'm glad you enjoyed the songs! They're super cool. I'm also happy you're enjoyed this fic so far. If you have any questions, comments, or critiques, feel free to leave in a review and I'll answer them next chapter just like this. Thanks again! P.S. Sorry for my late reply!


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you leave, Master? What did I do wrong? I worked so hard at magic… I did everything all for you! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just please don't leave me! Come back…"

Her eyes closed, Himiko burrowed her head deeper into the white sheets. She squeezed a hand tighter. "Don't leave, Kichi… I'll be all alone."

A rhythmic beeping echoed in the background. The sharp tang of cleaning alcohol stung her nose. Groaning, Himiko opened her eyes. Sat up. Looked around.

A monitor showed a wavy line and numbers onscreen. A nest of wires snaked from machines towards the slight form of Kokichi lying in bed. Oxygen mask. Sling. Mottled bruises underneath his gown's collar.

The rapid beeping increased. Kokichi's eyes cracked opened. His hazy gaze focused on her.

Himiko's eyes burned. "Kokichi…!"

Eyes closing, Kokichi's head lolled to the side.

* * *

Shuichi sat in a chair by the door to Kokichi's hospital room, reading a mystery novel. He read a sentence on the page. Read a sentence on the page. Read a sentence on the page. Sighing, Shuichi rubbed his bleary eyes with a thumb and forefinger. He placed the book aside.

"Vitals still elevated."

Shuichi glanced up. A nurse was checking the EKG monitor, which displayed Kokichi's heartrate and pulse. His face was as pale as sheets. His shallow breaths puffed against the oxygen mask. A sling braced his left arm, treating his dislocated shoulder. Frowning, the nurse gently pried the front of Kokichi's blue yukata gown more open. Shuichi gasped. There wasn't an inch of skin which wasn't purple or blue or yellow or green. Shuichi's stomach churned.

The nurse glanced over the electro pads of the EKG affixed to Kokichi's chest. Nodded. Then she tugged the gown closed. Blinking slowly, Kokichi watched her. "Oh, you're awake." She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell me how much pain you're in on a scale of 0 to 10?"

Kokichi sucked in a breath. Winced.

"That's okay. Just use your hands, sweetheart." Kokichi curled in a thumb. "A nine?" The barest of nods. "Okay, I'll increase the morphine, all right? You get some rest."

Kokichi passed out before she finished.

A cold pit of icy fury formed in Shuichi's heart. He strode out the door.

A moan sounded to his right. The patient in Kokichi's neighboring room hadn't stop groaning in hours. Shuichi sidestepped a cart of supplies. Quiet music from a room, murmurs of waiting family members, and doctors shouting orders swirled around Shuichi. The detective approached the front desk, manned by two nurses.

Headmaster Jin had commanded, "You are not to inform any of your classmates about what has occurred. I promise, I will take care of Kokichi and of the situation."

_Sure, you will, _Shuichi thought.

A young ponytailed nurse set down a large binder. "Something I can help you –?" Her pager went off. Waving an apology, she hurried down a hall.

The other older nurse didn't look up from her laptop. "What?"

"Have you seen –?"

"…you the doctor in charge of Oma's case or not?" A muffled angry voice asked. Headmaster Kirigiri.

Shuichi's eyes flickered to the door behind the front desk. "Hello?" the nurse inquired, turning in her swivel chair.

As his uncle always said, "Think fast, talk faster." Shuichi blurted, "The patient next to Kokichi. Room 103. He's been moaning again. But this time, something about not seeing anything?"

"Christ almighty." Scowling, the elderly nurse slowly rose from her chair. Hobbling, she walked down the hallway.

Shuichi rounded the desk, opened the door, and shut it behind him. His eyes darted over the area. Small, empty break room. A microwave and fridge. Foldout chairs around a table. The smell of tuna lingered in the air. Two doors on the opposite wall. Shuichi pressed an ear against one of the doors.

A quiet but firm voice stressed, "I cannot. I don't care who you are, I will only speak of his private medical condition to his parents or legal guardian."

Jin snapped, "He doesn't have parents! And the legal guardian in his Hope's Peak paperwork is false as well."

Shuichi gasped. _No family? Mom and Dad are always overseas, but if I didn't have my uncle…_

"As Headmaster, I am responsible for the care of my students. With just one word to your superior I can have you replaced with a more talented alumni from my school."

A long pause. A sigh. "We are monitoring his ongoing anemia. As of this morning he had only 4.6 of his typical 7.2 pints of blood. In addition, nine of his ribs were fractured and one of his lung's lobes punctured. His left shoulder which was dislocated has already been reset."

"Any brain damage? Organ damage?"

"The CT scan showed no hematomas between the meninges or swelling of the brain. However, as is common with patients who experience hemorrhagic shock, other organs may have started to fail. It's unlikely at this stage; he hasn't shown any symptoms, but still possible. With additional testing, we should have a clearer picture within a week."

Shuichi flinched. _Kokichi…_

"The other students have various fractures and –" Footsteps approached Shuichi's door. "Where are you going? Aren't they your students as well?"

"Are any dead?"

"N-No, but one was strangled. He could have permanent brain damage from the lack of oxygen. And another will never walk right again –"

"Doesn't matter." Jin's voice sounded from just on the other side of the door. "As soon as you've determined Oma's condition, he will be transferred to the infirmary at Hope's Peak. No questions asked."

Shuichi backpedaled. He dove into the other room. Jin left the break room. Exhaling in relief, Shuichi rested his back against the door. He stood in a cramped bathroom. Shuichi held his chin, frowning. _Kokichi's seems stable enough, but might have complications. And Maki never strangled anyone… Then there's Headmaster Kirigiri. What was with him? _

Shuichi recalled a conversation he had with Kokichi a few months into their first year.

Sighing, Kokichi had flopped onto the dorm couch besides Shuichi. "I hate this school."

Shuichi tugged the brim of his hat down. "We do have a lot of homework…"

"No, Sherlock! I didn't say I hate school, I said I hate _this _school. Hope's Peak has less than a hundred ultimates, but three times as many teachers and researchers, and thousands of Reserve course students to fund it all. Why, brainiac?"

Shuichi shrank back into the couch's arm. He looked down at the floor. "T-to research talent?"

"Bingo! Remember how they said in orientation that they record class lectures in case students were absent? Hmm, doesn't that sound miiighty suspicious?"

Shuichi tensed. "You mean they record everything?"

"Of course they do! Wouldn't surprise me if cameras were hidden all over school. Even here in our dorms. Always watching." Kokichi leaned forward, finger to his lips. A low edge crept into his voice. "We're lab rats trapped in a maze. And if you wanna find the truth, you gotta take that hat off and look at it straight in the eye."

Shuichi stared at the leader, wide-eyed.

"Just kidding!" Grinning, Kokichi placed his arms behind his head. "I was lying, messing around with you. Just forget what I said. Nee-heehee!"

The memory faded away. Shuichi gazed at his hatless reflection in the bathroom mirror. After nodding, Shuichi headed out the door.

* * *

Shuichi ducked into the hospital cafeteria. Like a restaurant, tables of four were spread across the room with a buffet counter in the back. However, the weary families manning the seats and PA system going off every five minutes quickly grounded that fantasy in reality. The laminated fall leaves hanging from the ceiling did little to brighten the gloomy atmosphere.

Shuichi scanned the area. Kaede, Himiko, and Keebo were sitting off to the side, by a vending machine and wall mounted TV. The robot was wearing a school uniform and hat to avoid unwanted stares. Shuichi approached them.

Himiko downed a can of green tea. Then she pushed her barely touched salad aside. "And then he spoke some words today! He started to say my name, and, uh, 'you' I think. Then he fell asleep again. But that's okay."

Kaede smiled. "That's excellent, Himiko. I'm so happy." The pianist placed her hand over Himiko's hand on the table. "Now that he's woken up and talking, why don't we take a trip back to the dorms? It'll be really quick, I promise. You can get some clothes, hop in a nice, hot shower, and then we'll come right back, okay?"

"No. I'm not leaving him."

Exhaling, Kaede ran a hand through her frazzled hair. "Himiko, it's been two whole days. And school starts tomorrow."

Himiko flatly stared at her. "I'm not going back unless Kokichi's coming with me." Sighing, Kaede's shoulders fell. Humming, Himiko held a finger to her lips. "But if you're gonna head back you should get some grape panta. He'd like that. Oh, and a straw. That'll probably be easier for him."

Keebo stood up, chair scraping. "Do not worry. I shall fetch one!" He quickly scanned the nearby vending machine. "It appears there isn't some here. I'll check the one down the hall." He sped past Shuichi without noticing him.

Kaede jumped. "Shuichi! I didn't see you there."

Himiko pouted. "You said you would watch him. Why'd you leave?"

"Sorry, sorry," Shuichi said, slipping in Keebo's old seat. "I have some news. Kokichi will probably be transferring over the Hope's Peak infirmary in a week. I overhead… some doctors saying it just now." The girls sighed in relief. Shuichi turned to the mage. "How are you holding up?"

With no barrette, her red bangs fall into her eyes. Purple bags sagged beneath her eyes. Himiko went to rub an eye, paused, then swallowed down more tea. She drummed her fingers against the table. "Me? I'm fine. Why are you asking? Nothing happened to me."

Shuichi folded his hands. Leaned forward slightly. "Is that so? You weren't hurt or anything?"

Himiko's tapping fingers stilled. "No," she answered quietly. "No, I wasn't. Kaito volunteered and then Kokichi stopped that guy before anything happened."

"What happened? Could you be a bit more specific?" Kaede shot the detective a glance.

Exhaling, Himiko slid her arm off the table. Fell back against the chair. "They were… they were gonna make a video of us. Get us to say bad things about ourselves and then post it online so we wouldn't be ultimates anymore." Gasping, Kaede covered her mouth with a hand. "Kaito volunteered to do it and then…"

Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "And then?"

"Then they…"

"They what?"

"Shuichi, stop!" chided Kaede. "You don't need to, like, interrogate her."

"I am sorry. Truly. But I need to know." Brows furrowed, Kaede frowned at him.

Himiko mumbled into her collarbone. "Then they tried to, to take me, but Kokichi stopped them. He attacked the leader and…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "He sacrificed himself. Now he's hurt because of me…" Kaede enveloped the mage in a hug. Himiko clung to her, shoulders shaking.

Exhaling, Shuichi leaned back. _So Kokichi strangled the Reserve Course student to protect Himiko. Or a defense of another position. And they attacked him for it. _

"I couldn't find panta, but I have –! Oh." Keebo slowed to a stop by the table. He held a can of oolong tea and a straw. "Himiko…"

Shuichi asked, "Is there anything other important details? Anything else stand out?"

"Yeah, actually…" After a moment, Himiko drew back slightly from the embrace. She gazed off into the distance. "Before he was hurt, Kokichi, he… He was so mad at them. Like, really mad. No, mad isn't the right word. He got scary. He almost looked like… like a monster."

* * *

"Rrgh!" Kaito punched the hospital's hallway wall. "You're the Luminary of the Stars. But stupid you just sat there and did nothing." He punched it again. "You were supposed to distract them. Supposed to fight back. Supposed to save the day and you just…" Kaito's fist slid down the surface. Exhaling, Kaito pressed his forehead against the wall. "You just watched your friend almost die." He closed his eyes. "It should of been me…"

"That won't help, you know."

Kaito whipped his head around. Maki was walking down the hall towards the dead end Kaito was punching. Ponytails billowing behind her, she moved with a black panther's grace. His heart skipped a beat. Not a strand of hair out of place or speck of dust.

_Man, I must look awful. _Drooping hair. Scruffy face. One black eye swollen shut. His grandfather always told him that a man has to be presentable for his lady.

Maki looked at his fist against the wall. "Maybe I could have run faster. Dispatched those Reserve course students more efficiently. But even if I did, would anything have turned out differently? Probably not. Take it from me." Eyes downcast, Maki fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Spouting 'what ifs' is pointless. You just have to accept reality as it is."

Kaito gazed down at hands. At his chaffed knuckles. "But then you'll never grow. Become a better person and achieve your dreams."

Sighing, Maki crossed her arms. "You're such an idiot."

Kaito grimaced. "Y-Yeah, well then you're an idiot, too!" Maki's eyes widened by a hair. "At some point you said you were dreaming 'what ifs'. What were they?" Grinning, Kaito flashed a thumbs-up. "I'll help you make it come true, Maki Roll. You can count on me."

For a moment, Maki gazed at the astronaut, face expressionless. Then she scoffed, "Do you want to die?"

Kaito flinched. The memory of Maki taking down the students flashed before his eyes.

Maki winced. She spun around and strode away.

Kaito called after her, "If you can't tell me now, will you tell me some day?"

Maki snapped, "What do you care?" Her heels clipped against the tile as she left.

Exhaling, Kaito deflated like a flat tire. _Because I… _Growling, Kaito smashed his fist into the wall. _Because I like you, damnit! God, I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid…!_

* * *

"…went back for school, so it's just us… been practicing with cards… and then yesterday…"

Kokichi squinted. _What? _A girl was sitting in chair besides his bed, deck of cards in hand. _That's Himiko, and… _Her mouth moved, but all Kokichi heard was the droning of the TV behind her. _Something about… school…? No, maybe cards…_

Kokichi felt like someone had stuffed his head with cotton; every sense felt dulled. Thoughts drifted in and out of his head like a fishing bobber dipping in and out of water. Beneath it all, Kokichi suffered from an achy soreness head to toe.

Kokichi pawed the air besides his bed. _…Need to… to think… _A rectangular device was attached to the IV pole. He found the arrow down button. Pressed it.

_Pain_. Kokichi gasped. Pain, pain, pain. With every breath, his severely bruised chest and fractured ribs rose and fell, sending pain radiating through his body. But his lightheadedness forced Kokichi to keep trying to take deeper breaths.

Someone grabbed his hand. "No, Kokichi. Don't do that. You didn't touch it, did you?"

"N-No…"

"Good. If you keep on messing with things and pulling out your IV, they're gonna tie up your hand. Not that you'd have any trouble getting out of it with all the escapology we've done. I know we're missing the first week of school here, but don't worry. We'll be back at Hope's Peak and practicing magic before you know it."

Kokichi sank back against the pillows. Sweat broke across his forehead. "Himi…" he rasped. With a nasal cannula instead of an oxygen mask, he could speak. "What happened?"

She sighed. "What do you remember?"

"Waking up. Seeing oni…" _Seeing onii-chan's face. _Kokichi swallowed. "A video… someone getting you…"

Himiko fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "You saved me. You… took down the leader and the others attacked you. Then Maki came in and took care of everyone else. Shuichi, Kaede, and Keebo came in right after that. You were taken here, the hospital in the city and –"

"She what?" Kokichi tried to sit up. Gasped.

Himiko leapt to her feet. "Kokichi!" She eased him back against the bed. "Take it easy. Don't hurt yourself. Let's not, let's not talk about this anymore. How about I show you some card spells I've been working on? …Kokichi?"

Kokichi stared up at the tiled ceiling. _I always wondered… _He clenched the sheets in his fist.

* * *

Smiling, Himiko leaned against Kokichi's bedside table. She surveyed the leader. Sling free, Kokichi was lying in bed, the head raised. A few days ago, his oxygen mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula. Although he still looked as pale as porcelain. His purple hair limply framed his face.

Kaito sat at the foot of bed, hand on a hip. "Well, looks like you're doing better! First time seeing you sit up. Well, the bed raised. And I heard your blood number are up, too. Feel any better?"

"Just peachy. Like I could jump off a truck."

"Ahahaha!" bellowed Kaito. He went to clasp Kokichi's leg, hesitated, then placed his hand on his lap. "Well, you must be better. You're just as sarcastic as always."

Looking away, Kokichi hummed a noncommittal, "Mmm." He held the front of his yukata hospital gown closed. "What about the Reserve course students?"

Kaito sighed. "Expelled."

"And?"

"And what?

Kokichi sat up. Winced. Himiko went to help, but he raised a hand. "Were they arrested? Jailed?"

The astronaut scratched his head. "Uh, no. Headmaster Kirigiri wants to keep this all on the down low. And I don't want to press charges either. I just think being expelled from the school they desperately wanted to be in is justice enough. And they're teenagers like us. Maybe someday, they'll learn to dream again and chase after them."

"Yeah," Himiko piped up. "Going to court sounds like a big pain. I'm just glad you're all right."

Kokichi blinked. He looked to Kaito and Himiko in turn. "I almost died. Do I mean noth–?"

A knock at the door. Shuichi, Kaede, and Keebo entered. "There room for more visitors?" asked Shuichi. He lifted up a grocery bag. "Got you the puzzle books we were working on plus the books you were reading. And, uh, homework, too. Sorry."

Kaede caught Himiko's eye. Smiling, the pianist reached inside her tote bag. Slightly lifted a shampoo bottle out. Himiko scowled. _Unless I'm somehow showering in the bathroom here, I'm not leaving to do it. _

As Shuichi and Keebo placed the bags on the chairs near the door, Maki slipped in. Kokichi flinched. "Who invited you?"

Maki's eyes narrowed. Then widened a fraction in realization. Sighing, Maki closed the door behind her.

Kaito shot the leader an incredulous look. "Dude, she saved all of our asses. Especially yours."

Kokichi held a finger to his lips. "And just how did she do that?" Voice low, he asked, "How did a caregiver who only gives children piggyback rides singlehandedly take out thirteen people?"

Silence. Everyone turned to Maki. She glared at Kokichi.

"I always knew there was something off about you. What are you? A spy? Soldier? Hit man?"

"You won't stop pestering me, will you?"

Kokichi's eyes smoldered. "No, I won't. I'll do whatever it takes. As I just demonstrated." He gestured to the himself in the hospital gown. "I mean, who's to say you won't attack us?"

Kaito launched to his feet. "She would never!"

Under her breath, Maki muttered, "I knew this would happen one day." Looking at everyone, Maki declared. "I'm not only the Ultimate Caregiver. I'm also the Ultimate Assassin."

"What?" gasped Kaito. Everyone close to Maki stepped back. Kokichi shook his head.

Himiko shrank back against the bedside table. _There's no way… but she did move super fast and was really strong, too…_

Face pale, Shuichi asked, "You mean you, you've killed people?"

"Yes. I won't hurt you. I only kill on orders."

Kokichi burst into applause. "Oh, bravo! Bravo!"

Maki bristled. Then, sighing, she dipped her head. "Whenever people learn of my identity, they get scared. They try to kill me before I kill them. That's why I didn't tell you. For the rest of our time at Hope's Peak, I'll go about my business and you do yours." She turned and opened the door. "Please… just pretend I'm not even here." She left, making nary a sound.

Kaito rounded on the leader. "What the hell, Kokichi? Maki is our friend! She's never once hurt us. I mean, girl like her? Assassin, my ass."

Kokichi studied his nails. "Pretty sure you're biased as you wanna get laid by her."

Kaito's face burned. His mouth opened and closed like a guppy fish. Kaede's eyes widened.

Keebo thrust a finger. "Must you always make inappropriate remarks?"

"As a robot who doesn't understand humans' feelings, everything you say is inappropriate." Keebo tsked. The leader continued, "I'm sure I speak for everyone that we feel safer without a murderer like her around."

Kaede shouted, "That's not true!"

Kaito threw aside his hand. "She's not some serial killer or murderous fiend! Maki is one of us, and no matter what her past is, nothing is gonna change that. I'm not gonna stop until she realizes that."

"What, you gonna go try and save her? Well, your track record is 0 for 1 so far. Good luck with that, Superman."

Kaito spluttered, "I-It's not like you're some saint, either! You almost killed that guy! And you're an evil supreme leader. A dictator! Who knows how many people you…"

"I what." Teeth clenched, Kokichi hissed, "I can't hear you over the sound of my EKG."

Exhaling, Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "You just… I don't know what to think. You looked like a demon."

All the blood drained from Kokichi's face.

"Cut it out, Kaito!" cried Himiko. She pressed a hand to her chest. "He saved you from being in the video and nearly died because of it!"

Kokichi's voice sharpened like barbed wire. "And just what did you do?"

Himiko froze.

"You only sat there and cried. Too lazy to do anything else, huh? And now I'm in a hospital bed because of it. You just sat there and thought 'Kokichi will rescue me', didn't you? Didn't you?"

Himiko trembled like a leaf. "I-I haven't left your side this past week. After you… you got hurt I offered to give you my blood. And I, um, did that leg thing…"

"Useless."

Wide-eyed, Himiko staggered back.

His voice deepened. "Sorry, did I stammer?"

Himiko covered her ears. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "You don't… you don't mean it. You're lying…!"

Kokichi laughed. "Who could lie about that?" He rolled his eyes. "But whatever, if you wanna delude yourself go ahead. That's your specialty after all, Little Miss 'Mage'."

Tears flowed down Himiko's cheeks. Bowing over slightly, she covered her mouth with a hand. "How could you say such awful things when I… when I lo –"

Expressionless, Kokichi gazed deeply into her eyes. "Your love isn't enough."

Himiko went cold. Like a lifeless doll, she gazed a thousand yards into the distance. She mumbled, "This is too much a pain… Kaede, let's go home." She shuffled to the door.

As she left, Himiko didn't bother to check if Kaede was following.

* * *

Lips parted, Keebo watched Himiko and Kaede depart. _How could this be happening? _

At their exit, everyone else snapped out of their shocked states. Shuichi admonished, "Kokichi, that was entirely uncalled f–!"

"What is wrong with you?!" exclaimed Kaito. His hands balled into fists. "She's been nothing but a supporting girlfriend and you threw her away like that."

Kokichi looked away. "No one regrets throwing out trash."

"That is _it_ –!"

Shuichi seized Kaito's raised arm. Voice low, Shuichi stressed, "He's not feeling well. Let's give him some time."

"I won't change my mind, you know…"

Shuichi glared at him. "Let's go, Kaito."

After a long moment, Kaito lowered his arm. The two ultimates headed out the door.

Sighing, Kokichi dipped his head. The EKG beeped. General murmuring of nurses and patients sounded outside the door. Keebo dug out something from the bag he brought earlier. "Here. Himiko wanted you to have this." Keebo set the grape panta and straw on his bedside table.

When Keebo left, Kokichi still sat with his head turned away, bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

Kokichi leaned back against the pillow. "So when am I getting out of here, doc?"

The balding doctor stood at the foot of his bed dressed in scrubs and a white jacket. A stethoscope hung around his neck. "You'll be transferred to Hope's Peak Academy medical institute later today –"

Heaving a loud sigh, Kokichi rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant out of the hospital period. Like back in my dorm."

The doctor adjusted his glasses and glanced down at his ipad. "That depends. I've heard reports that you've have taken little to no morphine or opioids since becoming conscious. Occupational therapy told me your pain levels are hindering your ability to engage in ADLs, which are mostly at the moderate assistance level."

"ADLs?" Shuichi muttered to himself. He stood by the door. "What's that?"

Keebo stood besides the detective. After Kokichi's outburst yesterday, he and Shuichi were the only ones willing to visit the leader. Kaede was busy caring after Himiko. Keebo did a quick search of the internet. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Activities of Daily Living. Includes activities such as dressing, bathing, and toileting."

Shuichi jumped. He did a double take. "Keebo? When you'd –?"

Frowning, Keebo drew back. "I've been here this whole time. In… in the background I suppose."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Keebo." The robot raised a hand in dismissal.

The doctor continued, "We would all hope you would require less assistance before discharge. Unless you had a PCA. That is, a personal care assistant."

Kokichi grimaced.

Shuichi stepped forward. "I can do it."

"Uh, yeah, no."

Keebo pressed a hand to his chest. "I-I can attempt. If you are willing…" After giving up his dream to become a pop idol, Keebo had considered becoming a caregiver robot. When picking up Shuichi had left his back in pain, Keebo abandoned the idea. Kokichi, however, was lighter than the detective. In fact, Kokichi looked like he lost a good deal of weight this past week. "I may not be the best, but I'll try my hardest. I, too, wish for your speedy recovery!"

Frowning, Kokichi gave Keebo a once over. He made an annoyed humming noise. "Fine, whatever. Guess I'll throw the dog a bone. Or would it be give the robot some oil?"

Keebo bristled. "That's robo–!"

"What?" Frowning, the doctor glanced at Keebo dressed in his uniform. "Robot?"

"Never mind," Kokichi cut in. He glanced at the clock above the door. "I have OT in 20 minutes. Keebo, you're coming with to be trained on how to help me. We're getting everything down to minimal assistance."

"U-understood."

* * *

Keebo emerged from the dark parking garage onto the sidewalk, pushing Kokichi in a wheelchair. The eastern entrance of Hope's Peak lay across the street. Kokichi gazed at metal fence and brick wall. Although it had only been a little more than a week, an eternity had passed since Kokichi was last here. Since he and Kaito had their wheelie chair race, had risked walling across the wall, and had hugged Kaede in greeting.

"Welcome home…"

Keebo leaned forward, closer to Kokichi. "Hm?"

Kokichi raised a hand and snapped twice. "Hurry up, hup to! My prison cell of a dorm is waiting!"

The robot sighed. Jaw clenched, Keebo pushed Kokichi through the entrance and back into Hope's Peak Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Frowning, Keebo studied the frame resting on the table, a small mosaic tile in hand. To understand human creativity and emotion more, Keebo had enrolled in the creative arts or variety track over the two others: psychology and sports. His homework was to create a mosaic art piece. _But how does placing different colored tiles in a pattern convey a message? And what message do I want to send?_

Something poured into a cup. Keebo glanced up. Shuichi stood at the dorm's kitchen counter, making coffee. Despite being 6 pm. Shuichi, Kokichi, and their other classmates like Kyoko and Chiaki were all part of the psychology track. Keebo frowned. _I can only imagine how much more homework they have. How much work Kokichi needs to catch up on…_

Shuichi shot Kaito's bedroom an annoyed glance. The astronaut was holed up in his room, blasting music.

A bell dinged. Shuichi set down the coffee mug. "I got it." The detective disappeared into Kokichi's room behind Keebo. Voices arose from within.

"What do you need?"

"Nope, I'd rather die than rely on you. Guess then that'll give you a mystery to solve, mister Detective! Go get that hunk of junk, would ya? Thanks so much."

Exhaling in frustration, Shuichi walked out. Snatched up his coffee. "He wants you."

"What for?"

Shuichi slammed his room closed.

Keebo sighed. He rose from the kitchen table and entered Kokichi's room. The lights were off and curtains drawn closed. In the darkness, Keebo could make out the video game consoles beneath the TV, doodles covering his desk, and the pinata hanging over Kokichi's bed. The roommates had surprised him with a party for his birthday just before summer break.

Grimacing, Kokichi was trying to sit up in bed. "A-about time…"

"Kokichi!" The robot rushed to his side. "You shouldn't be making sudden movements."

"Come on, hurry."

"What are you trying to do?"

"What else do you think I'd need to get up for?" Kokichi's face reddened. "I have to piss. And I stink. Get a change of clothes and washcloths, but first take me to…" Kokichi winced. "The bathroom."

Keebo retrieved the rolling walker issued by the hospital. He placed it before Kokichi who sat on the bed's edge. The leader kicked it away. "No way. You got two good legs, rust bucket. Put 'em to use."

Sighing, Keebo helped Kokichi walk, one hand gripping his waistband. "But what if you fall? Or bump into something hard enough or overexert yourself? You could undo all of your healing and start bleeding again."

"Too bad you're not a vampire who can get more blood for me. Then you'd be waaay more interesting than you are now."

Keebo spluttered, "I'm a ro– That's robo– That's a ridiculous thing to say." Kokichi wheezed a derisive laugh.

The robot aided Kokichi into the bathroom across the hall and onto the toilet seat lid. Eyes closed, Kokichi panted hard. "Now… scram."

Shaking his head, Keebo left. He gathered a set of black sweats and washcloths. When he returned, Kokichi was already sitting on the shower chair in front of the bathroom sink. His current sweatshirt, although the correct size, hung off the leader's frame. Mindful of his dislocated shoulder, Keebo helped Kokichi out of his shirt. Keebo felt heat rise in his face. _Changing clothes is very uncomfortable and awkward, but… _Kokichi's cheeks burned. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground. _This is more embarrassing for him than me._

Keebo tossed Kokichi's old sweatshirt and pants into the laundry basket. Keebo stifled a gasp. Yellowing, mottled bruises covered every bit of Kokichi's chest and back. And he looked so skinny. He definitely lost weight, and the tiny leader had little to spare. After wetting and soaping up the washcloths, Keebo knelt by his side. The robot gingerly washed the boy.

Kokichi shivered.

As he wiped, Keebo could see some of the bruises were in the shape of shoes. A heel, there. The toes here. Could feel the indents from his fractured ribs. Every time Keebo pressed too hard, Kokichi would flinch. If Keebo could cry, he wondered if he would be right now. _How can humans be so cruel? _

Kokichi gazed down at his mostly spared arms. Eyes dull, Kokichi muttered, "I remembered to use my arms to protect my head, but… I should of curled up in a ball. Had my legs block my stomach."

"Then you wouldn't be able to walk, right?"

Kokichi shrugged. "Would have bled less."

_True… _

They lapsed into silence. Leaning forward, Kokichi turned on the faucet. The sound of running water filled the small bathroom. Kokichi scrubbed and rinsed his hair with one hand. After a final rinse, Kokichi went to sit up. Feeling a head rush, he swayed.

"Ah!" As instructed, Keebo pushed Kokichi down, placing his head between his legs.

Kokichi smacked Keebo's hand away. "Stop it, that hurts!" Keebo flinched. Cringing, Kokichi hugged his stomach. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"I-I'll get your medicine –"

"Don't open the door!"

Keebo froze, hand on the doorknob. The echo of his shout rang in the silence. Kokichi was covering his bruised chest with his arms, breathing hard. He bowed his head. "You stupid, oversized screwdriver." Kokichi sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. "Ahhh… Damn those Reserve course students. I should have strangled him longer…"

Keebo hung his head, watching Kokichi in silence.

Once he recovered, Keebo helped the leader change into black sweats and brush his teeth.

"Why did you choose me over Shuichi?"

Kokichi swished water in his mouth before spitting it out. "What are you mumbling, tin can?" Exhaling, Kokichi leaned back, bodily resting against the shower chair. "Now help me back to bed. I'm exhausted."

Keebo sighed. _Yes, that's what I thought._

* * *

Yawning, Himiko approached the water tank in her lab. Placed a stool by it. She reached for the hose's faucet behind the tank. _Why can't the theater let me cancel my show this weekend? Such a pain… _Himiko paused. _Wait. I can't do this alone. _The water tank escape was a two-person act; without Kokichi she couldn't perform the trick. Himiko sighed. _Guess I'll change it or cut it out from the show entirely. Yeah, that'll be easier. _

Himiko trudged over to the cubby cabinet next to the closet. She rifled through the silk handkerchiefs.

A memory arose in her mind. Himiko had been rehearsing coin magic at the table in her lab. Kokichi frowned. "Hey, there's something on your face."

"Nyeh? There is?" Himiko brushed her cheeks. She didn't feel anything.

"S'okay. I got a hankie somewhere…" Kokichi patted down his uniform. "Ah… ah… achoo!" Kokichi removed his hands from his nose. He was now holding a snot-colored hankie. "There we go!" Grinning, Kokichi stepped close, trying to rub Himiko's face with it. "C'mere, little Himi-chan!"

"Ahh, it's slimy! Get that thing away from me!"

"C'mon, let me wipe that wittle face of yours…"

Laughing, Himiko pushed his hands away. "No, stop it!"

Memory dissipating, Himiko stared at the bin of handkerchiefs. She shoved it back into the cubby. She settled for her next trick – an escape from locked handcuffs. She pulled out a pair from another cubby. The metal gleamed in the light.

A few months into their first year, Kokichi had tested Himiko's lockpicking skill. Various kinds of locks were spread across the table in her lab. Scowled, Himiko pushed a bobby pin so hard inside a lock it snapped. She growled.

Kokichi looked up from his lock. "That's, what, the fifth? Sixth pin you broke? Man, you're such a useless dummy. I thought you were some amazing mage, Himiko."

"I am! And I'll show you! I just…" Himiko held the lock to her ear as she twisted a pin inside. "I can't hear any of the tumblers sliding." Frowning, she peered into the tiny hole. "What? They aren't any–? _You_!" She threw the lock at him. "You stupid liar!"

Laughing, Kokichi bowled over. "Nee-heehee! Took you… whole two minutes! Nee-hee… Ahahaha!"

Himiko crossed her arms and looked away. But she couldn't stop herself from faintly smiling.

Teeth clenched, Himiko threw the handcuffs back into the cubby. She strode over to the vertical magic box with swords sticking out of it. She pulled one out.

Kokichi seized up the sword in his hand. He pouted. "I got a nice sword, too, y'know…"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

Kokichi smiled. "It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over."

Eyes alight, Himiko gasped. "You think I'm pretty?"

Kokichi's face flushed. "P-pretty ugly!"

"Nyeh!"

The sword slipped from Himiko's grasp. It clattered to the ground. Himiko stared straight ahead, swaying slightly on her feet. _I… I can just wing the show, it's fine. I've done that before. Everything will be okay._

"You shouldn't cry, Himiko. It makes your face all ugly."

"I'm not." Himiko wiped her check. "I said I'm not." Sniffing, Himiko wiped her other cheek.

* * *

Maki stood outside a door. She clenched then relaxed her hands. She knocked.

A sleepy "Mmph?" answered from within. Maki entered and closed the door behind her. As always, Maki scanned the area. The window, six floors up, was shut and blinds drawn. Unlikely entry point for an attacker. The tangled video game cords could be used to strangle someone. However, the clothes, books, and random paraphernalia like sports games flyers cluttering the floor would leave little room to combat an enemy.

Kokichi sat up. Scowled. He tossed aside his electronic student handbook – he must have been watching recorded class lectures – to regard the caregiver. "What do you want, murder girl?"

Maki placed white paper bags on his bedside table. Prescription medicines. "Kaede picked these up for you. But I played messenger because I needed to know." She turned to face him dead on. "Are you planning on killing me?"

Kokichi scoffed. "Why? Would you kill me first? Or can you not because you only kill on orders?"

Maki's fingers curled, wanting to snap his neck. Then, sighing, she gazed at the floor. "The orphanage I was raised in is specifically used to recruit assassins. To keep the orphanage running through my salary, to prevent a friend from taking my place, I agreed to become an assassin. Everyone does what they can to live." Maki's voice quieted. "My chance at a normal life was taken from me."

"How dare you."

Maki whipped her head up. Kokichi's eyes blazed. Teeth bared, he hissed, "You've killed countless people but you have the audacity to act the victim?"

Maki's eyes widened. She could almost physically feel the waves of rage pouring out of him.

"You and Kaito both like to play the martyr, huh? Well, I'm not buying it. You're either a mindless, remorseless murderer or your feel guilty and are working to stop whatever organization you answer to. It's one or the other. So which is it?"

Maki's heart pounded. "It… it doesn't matter how I feel. There will always be a need for assassins."

"Yeah, the world is too shitty to ever be a paradise. But if you can make their job harder, if you could leak their headquarters, expose their financial backers' scandals, destroy their supplies and methods of communication… then that's good enough."

Maki narrowed her eyes. "That's awfully specific… almost like you're speaking from experience."

Smirking, Kokichi went to put both hands behind his head. He winced. "I _am _a supreme leader of evil. I've cleaned out many a police force and the like."

"No, not like that," she murmured. "You're acting like you… understand…" She gasped. _Could he have been forced into a similar situation as me? _

Kokichi's voice snapped like a whip. "I don't understand. I don't sympathize. I'm nothing like you, killer girl."

_To object so vehemently… is he just lying? Then that would mean, he…_ Maki crossed her arms. "So you're not a killer. At least not directly."

Kokichi blanched. Then, smiling, Kokichi pressed a finger to his lips. Honey oozed from his words. "Awww, are you trying to drag me down to your level? Is someone all wonely? Well, tough luck, cupcake! You did this to yourself, choosing that life."

"I could say the same to you."

Kokichi's eyes flashed. Chin resting on his fist, Kokichi leaned forward. "See, here's the thing. Believe what you want about me. But I'm a supreme leader with ten thousand people at my beck and call. And you're just a puppet." His grin unnaturally stretched across his face. "At the end of the day, who will be laughing?"

A shiver shot down her spine. _This is the demon Kaito was talking about… _Scowling, Maki spun around and left out the door.

Kokichi's low laughter rang through her head long after she left.

* * *

Smiling faintly, Maki brushed back her pigtail over a shoulder. As they walked down the city street, Kaito blathered beside her. "So did you like that café? Because if you didn't, we can go to a different one next time."

Maki mumbled, "It was adequate."

Kaito laughed. "Well it must have been. You actually let me treat you to dessert." Grinning, he took her hand.

Face flushing, Maki kept her eyes on the sidewalk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What did you say to me, you stupid bastard?"

On the street corner, two teenage males were shoving each other. They were getting dangerously close to the speeding cars in the road. "Hey," shouted Kaito. "That's enough!" He charged in.

_No! He'll get hurt! _Maki launched forward, pushed Kaito aside, seized the teenager's throat. Squeezed. The boy fell to the ground, neck broken. Dead.

Kaito gasped. His hand flew to his mouth. "Maki… why?"

Frowning, Maki looked down at her hands. Although she had snapped his neck, blood dripped from her hands. _Why did I do that…? I wasn't ordered to. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not some assassin or anything. _

"W-what the hell?" The other teenager bolted down the street, making a strangled cry. "I'm gonna get the cops!"

_I must keep my secret! _She lunged.

"Maki, don't!"

Blood sprayed over her face. Maki blinked. Stepped back. Kaito was lying on the ground, blood pooling from a hole in his stomach. Maki's hand and forearm were stained red.

Kaito coughed up blood. He choked, "How could you…?" Then he lay still.

Maki fell to her knees.

* * *

Gasping, Maki launched up from her bed. She panted heavily. A cold sweat coated her face. 3:24 am. Jaw clenched, Maki flung off the covers and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet. Glimpsed her reflection.

Tears were running down her face.

_I haven't cried since… since before I…_

Maki shook her head. Jaw clenched, she splashed water over her face.

* * *

The bell rang. Chatting students rose from the desks, talking about the upcoming sports festival. Kaito glanced to his left. Near the back, second column from the window, stood two empty desks: Kokichi's and Himiko's. Kaito shook his head. At the sound of heels, Kaito looked up. Backpack slung over a shoulder, Maki was slipping out the door.

_Oh no, you don't! _Kaito seized his backpack and tore down the hallway after her. The astronaut burst out the door. Students around him spilled onto courtyard, heading for class. Kaito whipped his head around. Maki clipped down a sidewalk leading towards the southern quarter, the dormitories. _There! _Kaito seized her wrist. "Not letting you get away this time!"

Maki scowled. "Do you want to die? Let go."

"No! Every day is like this. You sneak off after every class and only return to your dorms late at night. Where the hell have you been?"

Frowning, Maki glanced around. Few ultimates were using their sidewalk, but many others were talking on the benches, eating lunch under the sakura trees, or checking out the decorations for the sports festival. She uttered, "I told you to mind your own business."

"Your business is mine."

"What?"

Kaito squeezed Maki's wrist. He stared directly into her wide red eyes. "You're our friend, Maki. I could never believe you're some heartless murderer. So I'm gonna take down that mask of yours."

"Mask?" Maki scoffed. "What am I, a supervillain?"

Kaito gasped.

Maki yanked her wrist free. "I am an assassin. Believe it. You'll only get more hurt otherwise." She turned around, about to leave.

"Assassins are fearless, right? So why do you keep running away?"

Maki stilled. Kaito continued speaking to her back. "Everyone has some enemy they're facing. And the only way to overcome it is through training. At the end of the day, your head and body are the same, right?" Maki glanced over her shoulder. Smiling, Kaito extended a hand. "So let's train and get stronger together."

Maki considered Kaito's hand. Then she scowled. "Why are you always such an idiot? That won't change anything." Tossing her ponytail over a shoulder, Maki disappeared into the crowd.

After a long moment, Kaito let his offered hand drop. Ultimates passed by him, not noticing him.

* * *

Shuichi left the dorm building and into the cool air. No humidity; autumn was approaching. With every ultimate in their dorms, only the sound of crickets filled the night. Shuichi walked down the wide pathway to reach Kaito. He was sitting on a grassy patch, near a tree. The detective flopped down next to him. "Hey."

Kaito gazed up at the stars. Only a few peered through the dark clouds. Drumming his fingers on a raised knee, Shuichi regarded the central plaza. In the near distance, none of the sports festival concession stands were still standing. After the incident, Hope's Peak had hired out people to take down the decorations.

"Man, things are just crazy now, aren't they?" Shuichi ventured. "Still, we got to train like always."

Kaito grunted.

Smiling, Shuichi lightly pushed his roommate's shoulder. "And I'm sure you'll be able to fix things up, Kaito! Just a matter of time."

"What? Oh yeah, of course, bro! I ain't the Luminary of the Stars for nothing. You can count on me."

Shuichi studied the astronaut. Despite the cheer in his voice, he still wistfully gazed at the night sky. Shuichi sighed. His phone buzzed. Shifting his weight over, Shuichi pulled out the device. Kaede had texted. Frowning, Shuichi scrolled back up to the beginning of their texting conversation.

Kaede had said, "As you know, Himiko hasn't been coming to classes. But I also think she hasn't been practicing either."

Shuichi answered, "Doesn't she have shows?"

"She does! She doesn't talk about it, but they must be sloppy. And now she's expecting me to leave her meals outside her dorm because she won't come out."

"Maybe she's sick?"

"Yeah. Heartsick."

Shuichi shook his head. "I just don't know what's up with Kokichi. Ever since… you know, he's been acting out. He's changed so much."

Kaito snorted. "What are you talking about? He's just being himself. Don't you remember how he acted when we first came to Hope's Peak? He was a first-class asshole."

Shuichi laced his hands over his raised knee. "Yeah, we got in that fist fight the one time." He smiled. "I can't remember what started it, but eventually we all got in on it, even Keebo. And then – oh yeah, that's right! Then Kokichi discovered Keebo's on and off switch on his neck and we all took turns turning him on then off. Keebo would wake up, cry 'Stop it!', and then we'd turn him off again." Laughing, Shuichi shook his head. "Boy, we got in _so_ much trouble."

"If she keeps avoiding everyone, how can I help her?"

"Huh?"

Kaito was staring intently at the dark sky, muttering to himself. "I made this vow and all, but… I'm just all talk, no action. I don't know her at all."

Shuichi quietly probed, "You mean, Maki?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. It's just…" Kaito bent his knees, crossed his arms over them, and rested his chin on his arms. "I shouldn't have to be dealing with this. If things had worked out differently, if _I_ was the one…"

"What are you talking about? When you were… were kidnapped?"

"Rrgh!" Growling, Kaito raked his hands through his hair. Exhaling with finality, he stood up.

Shuichi raised a hand. "Wait! What about training?"

"Yeah, sorry, bro. I just gotta a lot on my mind, you know? Need some space. So don't wait up for me."

Shuichi froze. _That sounded just like…! _

Waving, Kaito trudged off. He disappeared into the darkness. "Kaito…"

Only the crickets answered.

Shuichi's phone vibrated again. He glanced at the lock screen. Kaede texted, "What am I supposed to do?"

Shuichi didn't answer.

* * *

Two weeks after the kidnapping, Kokichi began coming to class again. He fell into the routine of going to all his morning classes, napping, attending afternoon therapy sessions for his dislocated shoulder, eating dinner, and then passing out for the night. Still in pain, Kokichi attending only half his classes was all he could manage.

On the first day back to class, Gonta carried Kokichi down the hall in his arms. Kokichi refused to use a wheelchair. And Gonta never complained. _If only he was a little smarter, I could make him the perfect flunky. _

"Wait up, Gonta!" Keebo, two backpacks over his shoulders, hurried after the giant. "I may be an extraordinary robot, but I cannot keep up with your long strides." Keebo carried both his and Kokichi's backpacks, as well as a pillow.

"Gonta sorry! He keep in mind now on."

_Bleh, such a softie. I wonder how he'd react if I said… _"Careful!" warned Kokichi. "Squeeze me too hard and I'll burst into a bloody pulp all over you! Then you'll be convicted of murder and arrested!"

"Gonta be very careful," he vowed. "Want to help friend any way he can."

Kokichi sighed. _You're all so predictably boring. All of you._

Koichi Kizakura leaned against the class doorframe. He lifted the white fedora on his hat. "Do my eyes deceive me? Kokichi Oma! I was afraid I was gonna have to scout a new student to replace ya." He took a swig of beer from a glass.

Kokichi smirked. "I thought they'd have fired you and I'd be meeting a more put-together homeroom teacher."

"That's because I scouted you, you little shit, and the rest of your classmates." He jerked a thumb inside the classroom. "Gonta, take him to his seat."

Gonta stepped inside. Their other classmates gasped at Kokichi's entrance. Shuichi, against Jin's orders, had told their class about the incident.

Gonta set Kokichi down in his desk. Keebo placed the pillow behind Kokichi's back for his comfort. After the other students welcomed Kokichi, class began. Koichi droned on about cosines, sines, and tangents. Kokichi tapped his pencil against his page. _Then you're supposed to plug in the cosine… No, the fourth one. What's it called again? _He flipped through the notebook. Only notes from last semester filled the pages. Kokichi scowled. He dropped the pencil. Rubbed his face with both hands. Sighing, Kokichi glanced up. The desk in front of him was empty.

Himiko's seat.

Kokichi bit his lip. _She's prolly just practicing magic in her lab, without a care in the world. _Wincing, Kokichi shifted in his seat.

Keebo leaned over from his desk to the right. He offered a medicine cup of pills and a thermos lid filled with water. "Are your meds wearing off? By my calculations, it's about time for you to take your iron pills. They'll help with your low blood count. Just remember, take them with food and –"

"Iron pills, huh? No thanks. If I wanted to become a robot, I would've eaten nuts and bolts."

Exhaling, Keebo lowered his arms slightly. After a moment, Keebo placed the meds on the leader's desk and turned away.

Kokichi stared out the window for the rest of class.

* * *

Sighing, Himiko rolled over in bed. She cracked opened her eyes. A tray of untouched food lay on her bedside table. A framed picture showed a smiling Kokichi and Himiko at an amusement park last summer. Behind them the clock read 11:14 am. _Oh. I overslept again. _Frowning, Himiko set the frame face down against the table. She rolled over.

Himiko lay on her side, curled in a fetal position. Her comforter weighed heavily on her. The aroma of laundered sheets wafted up her nose. She breathed in than out, in than out. Closed her eyes.

_I can sleep for a few more hours, it's all right… _

* * *

Kaede squeezed Shuichi's hand and gave it a little shake. They strolled down the hall in the dormitories. "You're going to love it, I promise. I worked so hard on this."

Shuichi smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Kaede pouted. "You say that about everything. But this time I mean it. You're going to be _so_ surprised."

Shuichi laughed. They stopped outside her dorm. "Okay, close your eyes, Shuichi." He obeyed. Kaede opened the door and stepped inside, guiding Shuichi by the hand. "Open them!"

"Happy birthday!" voices chorused.

Shuichi opened his eyes to find his and Kaede's roommates sitting at the kitchen table. A cake with seventeen candles acted as the centerpiece. A happy birthday banner hung above it. Colorful balloons bobbed.

Kaede clasped her hands. "I know this is two weeks late. Things have been a little… hectic. I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more for you."

After a moment, Shuichi spoke. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, but I wanted to."

Shuichi lowered his voice to a whisper. "But you _really _didn't have to."

Kaede stepped closer. She gazed at everyone gathered, then gave Shuichi a knowing look. "What are you talking about? Everyone spending time with each other is the best birthday present, _right_?"

Lips pursed, Shuichi gazed at the sight before him. Keebo, plates in hand, stumbled slightly.

"Watch it, bolt brain!" snapped Kokichi. "So useless."

"M-my apologies…"

Kaito scolded, "Dude, he just fumbled a bit. And he didn't drop them. How does that make him useless?"

Maki played with fork. "This is pointless to fight over. It was just an accident."

Himiko, sitting on the couch in back, plugged her ears. "Nyeeeh… you're all so loud."

Shuichi swallowed. _Yeah, this won't go badly. _

* * *

Hello, everyone! I just started a tumblr that goes by the same name of Animercom. There I'm posting extra bits to my fics like deleted scenes and fanart related to my fics. So, for example, for last chapter I posted fanart of Kokichi in the hospital. As well as posting any script gags featuring the entire cast of DR V3 that I couldn't fit into my fics. I'm trying to post a little something every day, so check it out! (Just add dot com afterwards.)

animercom . tumblr

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the support so far. I super appreciate it! It's very motivating! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I edited the Kaito and Shuichi training scene of last chapter, so this chapter will refer to a line in last chapter that original wasn't there. Sorry about that, but the middle of this fic was very convoluted before I straightened it out and an important detail happened to slip through the cracks. Enjoy!

* * *

Shuichi blew out seventeen candles on the cake. Everyone clapped.

Kaito clasped Shuichi's back. "It's too bad Tsumugi is at a cosplay event and can't make it to your birthday party, Shuichi." After releasing him, Kaito pulled over a red saucer chair and sat between the detective and Maki.

Shuichi nudged away an errant floating balloon. "It's all right. It's not like Tsumugi knew Kaede was throwing a surprise party two weeks late."

"Well, it would have been nice if every roommate was here. Have the whole gang together. Right?" Kaito turned to Maki. She busied herself with passing out plates. "Hey, what anime character is she cosplaying at the event? Do you know, Maki?"

"No."

"Oh, okay…"

Himiko, the only one sitting on the loveseat in the living room, piped up. "Hey, someone give me cake so I can eat it here."

Kokichi listened to the chatter surrounding him. He looked up at Kaede standing at the kitchen counter. _Kaede's smart to have the party at her dorm instead of ours. Now anti-social Maki and lazy Himiko can't hide in their rooms._

Kaede shut the utensil drawer closed with a hip. "Come on, Himiko. Sit with everyone else! We'll pull up a chair for you."

"Nyeeeh… we'll be watching TV, right? I don't wanna move back here from the table if we do."

Kokichi raised a brow. _What? Seriously? _Every dorm at Hope's Peak had identical layout so the distance between the table and living room couch was a mere three feet. Frowning, Kokichi shot a covert glance at the mage. Pasty face. Sleepy, unfocused gaze. Dark smudges beneath her eyes. She almost looked comatose.

Kokichi swallowed hard.

Sighing, Kaede asked, "Keebo? Do you mind fetching the two foldout chairs from my room? Thanks." Keebo quickly retrieved the chairs and sat down on one of them. Kaede pointed a finger at the empty chair. "Get over here, Himiko, or you're not getting any cake." Grumbling, the mage took a seat next to Kokichi.

Glancing at Kokichi, Kaede poised the knife over the chocolate cake. "How much do you want?"

"That's good."

Although Kaede frowned, she cut out the small slice. "Eat this and then get another. You're too skinny! You, too, Himiko."

Kokichi toyed with his fork. "Does Shuichi like your pushy busybody act?"

_Kaede will be upset, _Kokichi predicted in his mind. _Kaito will get mad. Shuichi will place a hand on Kaito's knee underneath the table like some weird couple. _

Kokichi looked up. Tightlipped, Kaede set Kokichi's plate down with more force than necessary. Kaito openly glared at the leader. Shuichi's arm was turned towards Kaito, hand beneath the table.

_Then there's going to be awkward silence until someone breaks it. Prolly Keebo. _

As Kaede cut everyone else's slices, no one spoke. Keebo made a noise similar to clearing a throat. "So I was thinking of asking Miu about more upgrades. I couldn't decide if she should upgrade my singing voice or making me more tolerant to sun exposure first."

_No one will care. _

Forks tinged against plates. A chair creaked.

Shuichi said, "So thanks, guys, for doing this. I appreciate it."

_And then –_

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Himiko, incredulous.

Kokichi blinked. "Hm?" He looked down. He had been repeatedly smashing the cake with his fork. All that remained was crumbs. _Oh. I didn't realize… Huh. Well, that's new. Hmm, what do I say now?_

Himiko narrowed her eyes. "If you were just going to ruin it, you should've given it to me."

Laughing, Kokichi leaned in close. His joker grin slid into place. "But, Himi-chan… destroying things is so much more fun."

_She'll back down. Then more silence until someone suggests the next activity. _

Himiko hung her head. She picked at her slice.

Everyone else chew mechanically. Stared off into space. The a/c hummed.

Kaito proposed, "So who wants to watch a movie?"

Kokichi wanted to scream.

* * *

After some more encouragement, everyone shuffled over to the living room. Kaito squatted by the DVD player beneath the TV stand. He went to reach for Kaede's CD case, but then paused. "What are we watching?"

Six blank faces stared back at him.

"O-kay! We should watch a comedy. Laughter is the best medicine, after all!"

Kokichi smirked. "Living with you is like watching a comedy already."

Kaito tsked. "Little shit…" Following a somewhat heated debate, a movie was chosen and played. The astronaut reclined on the couch next to Maki. She scooted away a smidge. Crossed the leg nearest to Kaito over the other. _She just needs more room, that's all. She's not mad at me. I mean, why would she be? I'm the awe-inspiring Luminary of the Stars. _

Kaito drummed his fingers on the couch's arm. He looked around. Instead of a wall of pictures like in their dorm, a large banner hung which read "You're amazing!". Fall leaves decals decorated the window. The pianist and Himiko sat on the loveseat to the left while Maki, then Shuichi and Keebo sat on the couch. Kokichi claimed the comfortable saucer chair on the right. Dozing, Kokichi's head bobbed.

Kaito slung his arm on the couch's back, reaching behind Maki. She stiffened. Glaring, Maki mumbled something about the bathroom and left.

Kaito frowned. _I was just… _He shook his head. _Why the hell is she treating me like this? I only want to help. If I was the one instead of Kokichi, she would have seen how awesome I am. _Sighing, Kaito tapped Shuichi's shoulder. He nodded at the sleeping Kokichi.

Shuichi whispered, "Should we take him back to the dorm?"

Kaito rose from his seat, exhaling. "Yeah, I got it."

* * *

A ten-year-old Kokichi tried to rise. Grimacing, he hugged his stomach. On his hands and knees, Kokichi's tears and sweat plipped onto the floor. _This is way worse than Daddy ever did. _

His brother towered over him, pacing around the boy. "You're weak. Slow. Your form is sloppy." He crouched down. Kokichi flinched away. "Is this a game to you?"

Kokichi froze.

"This another one of your chess matches? See how many people and pawns you can keep alive? This is real world. If people discover what you've done… if it ever gets leaked that you're the one masterminding it all, people will hunt you down and kill you. You have to be stronger."

After a long moment, he stood and began pacing again.

"I… I haven't done anything wrong." The walking stopped. Trembling, Kokichi kept his eyes on the wood floor. "I'm just protecting you. And you're acting in self-defense."

A laugh. Kokichi blinked. Eyes wide, he risked a glance over his shoulder. His brother was laughing. In all of Kokichi's life, he had never heard his brother laugh or smile. A chuckle, a smirk. But never throw his head back and laughing. Never.

Kokichi's stomach clenched. "A… ah…"

A swift kick to the ribs.

_Snap!_

Crying out, Kokichi curled into a ball. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. His brother's voice sharpened like a blade. "If that's the lie you want to tell yourself, go ahead. But you'll only end up dead." His brother's sneer stretched across his face. "I might as well kill you now."

Kokichi's jaw clenched. "No…" Growling, Kokichi balled his hands to fists. "No, you won't, Oni-chan!" Roaring, Kokichi jumped off the floor, fist reeled back.

* * *

"No, you won't, Oni-chan!" Kokichi's fist shot out. Something blocked it. A hand.

"Whoa!"

_That didn't sound like… _Frowning, Kokichi blinked awake. A tall, large male was stooped over him. Kokichi squinted. Same dark purple hair, but…

"You were dreaming."

Kaito. He smiled down at the leader. "Dude, it's okay."

"Wha…?" Kokichi blearily looked around. His and Kaede's roommates all stared at him, eyes wide. Balloons bobbed. "Shit," Kokichi mumbled. "I, uh…" He held his head. "Ugh…"

Kaito glanced over at Himiko. Pulling down her hat, the mage shrank back. Kaito sighed. Voice quiet, he suggested, "Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

Kokichi didn't fight him.

* * *

His bedroom door closed quietly. Biting a lip, Kokichi sat at the edge of his bed. The short walk down the hall from Kaede's dorm left his body aching. He glanced at the bedside table. Various pill bottles stood waiting. Kokichi reached for the pain reliever.

"You're weak."

Kokichi flinched. "No…" _No, I'm not! _Growling, he seized all of the bottles. Hobbled to the bathroom across from his room. Slammed the door behind him. Teeth clenched, Kokichi tore off the bottles' lids, pills flying everywhere. He dumped the medicine into the toilet. Then he grabbed another bottle and flushed them. And another and another and another. Every last one.

The sound of flushing water echoed in the small space. Kokichi breathed heavily. Sweat coated his face. "Urgk!" Kokichi covered his mouth with a hand. His stomach seized.

Kokichi retched.

* * *

After knocking, Keebo slowly opened the bathroom door. "Kokichi…?" He looked around. A few errant pills had rolled to all corners of the floor. Discarded bottles lay by the trash can. The sick, heavy smell of vomit hung in the air.

Kokichi, sat on the floor with his knees to his chest, leaning against the wall. Eyes closed, Kokichi mumbled in his sleep. "I'm strong…"

Exhaling, Keebo knelt by his side. He smiled. "Yes, you are."

"You can't hurt me anymore… No one can…"

"No one is hurting you," soothed Keebo. Frowning, he looked back at the empty pill bottles. "No one except yourself."

* * *

Kokichi awoke with a pounding headache the morning after Kaede's party, so he stayed in bed, missing class. He scrolled through his phone, checking Hope's Peak social media website. When new ultimates were scouted into HPA, people all over Japan spammed their online accounts. Thus, all ultimates had their own Hope's Peak social media source, which only ultimates and – Kokichi highly suspected – the faculty had access to.

Kokichi skimmed the Facebook-like posts. The results of the fashion show Sayaka had thrown. Teruteru announcing his partnership with a nearby restaurant. Smiling pictures from the sports festival he missed. Kokichi sighed.

A text message from Kaito appeared. "Shuichi and I are heading to the cafeteria. If you need anything, ask Keebo."

Kokichi replied, "Going out on a date with Shuichi because you can't score Maki? Talk about suuuper pathetic."

Kaito immediately volleyed back a series of texts. "Look, this tirade is getting really old. We both went through the same crap when we were kidnapped so what's the deal? Do everyone a favor: stop freaking out about every little thing like a baby and dial it the hell down."

White-faced, Kokichi deleted the entire conversation with Kaito. A year and a half's worth of messages gone in an instant. And then Shuichi's texts. And Keebo's and Kaede's and Maki's and everyone else in his class. Only Himiko remained. The last text was "You'll see…!" Brow raised, Kokichi tapped it.

He had texted, "Can't wait til you're back here at HPA. I got a surprise for youuuuuu!"

Himiko answered, "Nyeh, it's just a kiss."

"You'll see…!"

It was, in fact, a surprise bear hug from behind and a peck on the cheek.

Kokichi bit his thumb nail. He scrolled through old texts with her before stopping at random. He had said, "How could you be so cruel to me?! You're my favorite person, you know!"

Himiko replied, "That's a lie. There's no way you like me more than yourself."

"You got me! Buuuut… you could be my fav if you kiss me." Himiko sent a blowing a kiss emote. "O-kay! You are officially my favorite person – for today. Tomorrow you hafta kiss me again."

"Okay. I'll kiss you tomorrow and every day after."

"Get real now. Stop joking."

"I wasn't joking. I mean where else am I gonna find an evil supreme leader whose as funny and crazy and sweet like you?"

Kokichi's breath hitched. Grimacing, Kokichi exited and swiped left on their conversation. His thumb hovered over the delete button. His whole hand trembled. Face twisting, Kokichi gripped the phone with both hands. His thumb wouldn't budge.

"Rrgh!" Kokichi threw the phone across the room. The device scuffed the wall.

Kokichi sat up, hitting the pinata hanging over his bed. Kokichi remembered his roommates presenting the birthday pinata to him. Shuichi had apologized, "Sorry we missed it last year, so we went all out this year. I hope you like it!"

Teeth bared, Kokichi wrenched it from the ceiling and hurled it at the wall.

Kokichi's hands shot out, digging through his video games. He found Mario Kart.

Himiko had pouted, "Why you always hit me with a blue shell?"

Kokichi ripped the CD into two. Super Smash Bros. Torn down the middle. Streets of Rage II. Ripped. Every CD he owned smashed, cracked, shattered.

Blood roared in Kokichi's ears. Pounding to the rhythm of too slow, too slow. Not enough, not enough. Kokichi reached for his baseball bat.

Kaito asked, "Hey, wanna hit the batting cages?"

Kokichi smashed the TV, glass shattering.

More, more, more!

He slugged his collection of vintage action figures. Swiped the papers off the desktop. Flung his desk chair aside. He seized the edge of his bookcase. Pulled. "Hrngh!" The bookcase crashed onto the floor.

Panting hard, Kokichi snatched up his phone. He reached the delete button of Himiko's texts. His thumb hovered over it.

"Kokichi!" His door burst open. "I heard banging…"

Kokichi's head lulled over his shoulder. Keebo stood in the doorway.

"Why are you crying…?"

* * *

After retrieving the first aid kit, Keebo reentered Kokichi's room. He gasped again. Broken pinata and books on the floor. Shredded remains of posters. Glass shards from the broken CDs and TV. Shaking his head, Keebo picked his way over to the bed. Kokichi sat on the edge of the mattress.

Sighing, Keebo knelt before the leader and grabbed his hand. With tweezers, Keebo picked out the glass shards from his various cuts. He dropped the shards into his other hand with a plip, plip, plip. The a/c hummed.

Keebo whispered, "Have you heard of the Wizard of Oz?" The robot glanced up at Kokichi. Head bowed, Kokichi's errant bangs covered his eyes. Traces of tear tracks still clung to his cheeks. "There's Dorthey who wants to go home, the Scarecrow who wants a brain, the Cowardly Lion who wants courage, and…" Keebo faintly smiled. "The tin man who wants a heart. They journey to meet the magical Wizard of Oz. In the end their wishes are granted, but…" Keebo unconsciously squeezed Kokichi's injured hand. "There's no way a robot can gain a heart. It's just a fairytale."

The only sound in the room was Kokichi breathing. Keebo reached for a roll of bandages. He began gently wrapping Kokichi's hand.

"I hate the story, too," a raw voice spoke. "Not everyone has a home…"

"No," retorted Keebo. His steel eyes glowed blue. "Having a home is the one we have in common." Keebo held Kokichi's hand with both of his. "So hold onto your heart, Kokichi. Don't throw it away. Stop trying to feel as much pain as possible until you feel nothing at all. Even a hurting heart is a beautiful gift. Cherish it."

Sighing, Keebo looked down. "I mean, I'll never be able to truly understand what my friends are going through, but… that's what I think."

Silence. Only Kokichi's haggard breathing. Frowning, Keebo lifted his head. Kokichi's face was as white as a sheet. He swayed. Falling unconscious, Kokichi started to fall over sideways.

"Kokichi!"

* * *

Himiko lay in bed, the covers pulled up over her head. Squinted, Himiko studied at her crushed barrette. Gaito, one of the Reserve course students, had crushed it when they were kidnapped. The barrette's gold frame was bent and warped. Turquoise gemstone cracked. Her master's gift: destroyed.

Kokichi's voice echoed in her head. "But, Himi-chan… destroying things is so much more fun."

Eyes screwed shut, Himiko hugged her pillow. _Just let me sleep… sleep and drift away and I won't have to feel anything…_

The door burst open. "Himiko!" cried Kaede. "I just heard from Keebo! Kokichi destroyed his room and set off his internal bleeding again. Keebo just rushed him to the infirmary!"

Himiko froze. She looked at the broken barrette. _But… _Sighing, Himiko burrowed deeper into the sheets. She mumbled, "…doesn't wanna see me… I'm the last person…"

"Get the _hell_ up."

Fists balled, Kaede stamped over to bed. Ripped off the covers. Jabbed a finger at her. "I don't care what Kokichi said to you, I don't care how lazy you are. If you still care the slightest bit for Kokichi, then get _up_, get _dressed_, and meet me at the lobby in ten minutes." She slammed the door behind her.

Rubbing her eyes, Himiko rolled onto her back. She cast her gaze over her room. The trays of uneaten food. Her dusty magic trophies on a high shelf. Photos of their dates taped to her vanity. Himiko bit her lip.

She reached for her dresser's drawer.

* * *

Shoulders tense, Kaito strode down the infirmary hallway. Shuichi, Kaede, and Himiko trailed in his wake, crying for him to slow down. Keebo, who was standing out outside a room, jumped when spying Kaito. "You're finally here. Kokichi –"

Kaito drew a halt before the robot. He gestured to the door with his chin. "He in there?"

"U-uh, yes."

"Did you say anything to him? You two get in a fight?"

"No, not at all! I have no idea what set him off."

_Then my texts… _Kaito fisted his hands. "This shit ends now." He barged into the room.

Kokichi sat in bed, a nurse checking his blood transfusion IV line. Both started at Kaito's entrance. The astronaut gave Kokichi the once-over. Nasal canal instead of an oxygen mask. Yukata hospital gown. Bandaged hands.

The nurse began, "I'm sorry, but no visit–"

Kokichi cut in, "I'm awake. The bleeding's slowing. The transfusion's going. I'm fine, so beat it." Tightlipped, the nurse left.

Shuichi, Kaede, and Keebo slipped in behind the astronaut. Kaito glanced over his shoulder. Himiko lingered farther down the hall, out of Kokichi's sight. She shook her head. Shrank back. Exhaling, Kaito closed the door.

Kokichi deadpanned, "Yay, the training trio arrived. Except, oh wait, Maki never joined and Kaede's just tagging along."

"I am here as well, Kokichi," Keebo spoke quietly. "Just as I have always been." The leader's eyes flickered to him before looking away.

Brows furrowed, Shuichi shook his head. "Why would you destroy everything?"

Kokichi shrugged. "I didn't like the décor. Reminded me of garbage."

"Never mind that," cried Kaede. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Kokichi crossed his arms. "Since when do you care about other people's feelings? I mean, only a complete asshole uses their boyfriend's birthday for their own means."

Kaede paled. "I-I just wanted everyone to get along. To do something…!"

"Instead of nothing like you've been doing all along? If you're going to keep screwing up, why don't you just butt out? Like Maki. We're all better off without her."

Shuichi's jaw clenched. "Kokichi, I understand you're upset, but –"

Kokichi spat, "You don't understand anything. You may be hatless and looking at things directly with your eyes, but you must be blind. Or maybe you don't have the balls, I don't know. But there's a greater institution at work here and if no one acts, it'll only happen again."

Shuichi stiffened. He dipped his head.

Kaito sneered, "For someone who wants to be alone, you're crying out for help really loudly."

Kokichi blinked. Then he leaned forward, holding his forehead. His shoulders shook. "Nee-heehee…" He threw his head back and laughed. "Ahahahahaha!" Grinning, he pointed to himself. "So what? You're gonna try to save me? You, the machoistic hero?"

Kaito gasped. _He doesn't mean…?_

Shuichi's eyes cut to the astronaut. "Kaito. What is he talking about?"

Voice raw, Kokichi declared, "Oh, I'll tell you, Mr. Detective! Kaito, here, is very jealous of me. In part cuz I had a girl I could ditch, but also because…" Kokichi parted the front of his yukata gown. "He wants some of this."

Kaito's jaw dropped. Kaede covered her mouth with a hand. Yellow and purple and blue bruises covered his chest. Closer examination revealed some bruises in the shape of shoes. Kaito felt sick.

"You see, Kaito wanted to be the one to save the day when we were kidnapped. He wanted to reason with them, to participate in their video, to be the one lying half-dead in the hospital… But I stole the spotlight from him." A joker grin overtook Kokichi's face. "If you want to get beat up, well, that can be arranged. But nothing can salvage your broken pride."

Shuichi slowly turned to the astronaut. "Bro…? What is he talking about? To want to be hurt like that… That's so messed up. Kokichi's just lying, right? I mean, that's crazy talk." Shuichi chuckled. "Yeah, that's it. He's just messing with you."

Reeling, Kaito stepped back. _Is that true…? Do I…?_

Memories flashed through Kaito's mind. Him punching the hospital wall. Muttering, "It should of been me…"

Him complaining when Shuichi wanted to train. "I shouldn't have to be dealing with this. If things had worked out differently, if _I_ was the one…"

At Kaede's party when Maki left after Kaito sat next to her. He had thought, "If I was the one instead of Kokichi, she would have seen how awesome I am."

"Ngh!" Kaito clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Then he exhaled, deflating. "No, Shuichi, he's right. Kokichi's right. I did want to be this brave martyr who sacrificed himself for his friends. The school would have lauded me as a hero. My sidekick Shuichi would respect me more. Annoying Kokichi would be indebted to me. Maybe Maki would admit to liking me."

Keebo frowned. "I don't understand. The important thing would have been to escape and Kokichi to have lived through his injuries."

"That's right, Keebo." Kaito's balled fists shook at his side. Teeth gritted, he stared at the ground. "And that's why it's so horrible. I'm selfish. I'm a selfish bastard who cares more about himself than others."

Shuichi pressed a hand to his chest. "Kaito, that's not true –"

"It _is_ true!" shouted Kaito. He looked up. Met Kokichi's quiet, even gaze. "I'm some… whatever you call it."

"Attention whore."

Kaito bristled. "I got this hero complex. But even so, what's the problem with that? Who cares if I want to save people? To help people?" Growling, Kaito thrust a finger at Kokichi. "It's better than you who just sits back and lies and hurts and destroys."

Kokichi examined his nails. "Are we done now?"

Kaito stepped up to the bedside. He challenged, "Himiko's been crying herself to sleep every night since, you know."

Everyone stiffened. Shuichi narrowed his eyes at Kaito. Muttered, "That's really low…"

Sighing, Kokichi rested his chin on a hand and looked away. "That's a lie."

"Then why don't you look me in the eye and see if I'm lying?"

Kokichi didn't move. The leader only lowered his head slightly, bangs hiding his eyes from view.

Kaito hissed, "You're a coward. You shove everyone away with insults and lies so you don't have to show your real feelings, is that it? Yeah, that's why you lie! So you don't get hurt!"

White-faced, Kokichi snapped his head up. His eyes flashed. "You don't know what I've done, what I'm capable of, or what I'm willing to do."

"You sacrificed yourself, now you're isolating yourself, and you're willing to forever break off all relationships and you don't care. You don't feel anything at all. You're heartless." Shouting, Kaito threw out a hand to the side. "And idiot that I am, I'm still way better than you!"

Kokichi snarled, "You –!"

Kaito leaned forward, spitting as he spoke. "Behind your every lie is nothing! Just an empty husk of a person, whose too cowardly to face reality!"

Teeth bared, Kokichi climbed out of bed and lunged. Wincing, he misstepped. "Y-you…!" Bending over, Kokichi erupted into a coughing fit. He pulled a hand away from his mouth. Blood. "Ulp!" Kokichi vomited blood onto the floor.

Everyone gasped. Stepped back.

Grimacing, Kokichi wiped his mouth. "S-shit…" Coughing violently, Kokichi sunk to the ground. Between coughs, he wheezed, "I'm… I'm strong…"

Eyes narrowed, Kaito stood, looking down at the leader. "No, you're not."

Kokichi raised a trembling hand. He blabbered, "Wait, no. I am. P-please, onii-chan…!"

Shaking his head, Kaito turned his back on Kokichi. He strode out the room. "Shuichi, go get him a nurse."

* * *

Himiko ducked into the infirmary's therapy gym. She sat down at a chair by the door. Pulling down her hat's bill, she gazed across the gym. Beyond the plinths and exercise equipment, two physical therapists were working with Kokichi. The leader was walking with a rolling walker, a therapist following with a wheelchair. The therapist at Kokichi's side asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Sweat slid down his face. His legs trembled beneath him.

Himiko held her breath. _Kokichi… _She hadn't seen him in weeks.

"I think that's far enough for today. Have a seat." Sighing, Kokichi collapsed into the wheelchair behind him. "Listen, I know you want to leave, but don't push yourself. You'll only trigger your bleeding again."

Face wiped of expression, Kokichi dully gazed off into the distance. "Don'tcha need a heart for that? Bleeding, I mean."

Himiko's eyes burned. Sniffing, she held her face with a hand. Went to brush aside her bangs. But her fingers didn't feel Master's barrette. _Oh, that's right. It's gone._

She froze.

Himiko stood, chair clattering. She strode out the door, chin held high.

* * *

Shuichi pushed a shopping cart through the store. Kaede walked besides him, a list in hand. Electronics like Blu-ray players and video games lined the shelves. A soft pop track played on overhead speakers. The few other customers chatted around them. Kaede consulted her pad. "Let's see… so we have a toy helicopter, two water guns, and we just picked up those nice headphones. You found that one puzzle he really likes."

Shuichi picked up a game case. "Now we just need the video games. We should get Darkest Dungeon. He's the only one who plays it and we have a Switch already to play Super Smash Ultimate."

Frowning, Kaede selected a copy of Mario Kart. "What the heck? Why is this still 4,500 yen? This has been out for years."

"Oh, don't get that. Kokichi's the only one with a Wii. We'll have to get the Switch version and he play it in the living room."

"Well, how much is it to buy a new Wii?"

"13,000 yen."

Kaede swallowed. Sighing, she returned it to the shelf. The pianist spun around and smiled. "Well, let's tackle this list! Kokichi will be so happy to see his room stocked when he leaves the infirmary." Kaede scanned the writing pad. "I think we have just about everything on the first page. And the second…" A list of things too expensive buy or rare. Video game consoles. Desk chair. Pinata. TV. Bookcase. DC and Marvel posters.

"D-do you think Maki or Himiko would help pay?"

"No."

Her smile faltered. "Well, what about Kaito? Have you talked to him since yesterday? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you have. I mean, you're best friends. Soul bros."

Shuichi scoffed. "You mean sidekick?" He dipped his head. His eyes narrowed. "To desire praise so badly to only care about being a hero during the kidnapping, to use Himiko to make Kokichi feel guilty, and then to have the audacity to still say he's better than Kokichi…" Shuichi slowly shook his head. "I believed in him."

"Aw, don't be like that, Shuichi. I'm sure things will… things will work out between you and Kaito. Himiko and Maki will come back. And Kokichi will be happy when we… he won't care, will he?"

Shuichi glanced up. Tears were running down Kaede's face. Hiccupping, Kaede wiped her eyes, but only more fell. "No one cares… No one!"

Shuichi stepped forward, hand raised. "Kaede…"

She smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone!"

Shuichi flinched.

Kaede winced. Exhaling, she rubbed her eyes then strode down the aisle. She snatched up the Switch Mario Kart, consulted the list, and then disappeared down the next aisle.

Elbows resting against the cart handle, Shuichi hung his head.

* * *

Grocery bags in hand, Shuichi and Kaede entered his dorm. He paused, listening. No noise; Kaito and Keebo weren't here. Kaede walked towards the leader's room. "Do you know when Kokichi's coming back?"

Shuichi passed her to open the door. "I heard in about two days or –" He gasped.

Kokichi's room wasn't destroyed. The wreckage remains had been swept up. His books and comics straightened on the bookshelf. A brand new pinata hung above his bed. A large TV with game consoles and controllers gleamed in the light.

Dropping her bags, Kaede covered her mouth with a hand. Tears welled in her eyes. "No way… who did…?"

On the center of his desk was a deck of cards. Shuichi held it up for Kaede to see. A post it note on it read, "You better be practicing or else I'll place a curse on you."

* * *

Credit goes to my pals, Milkbonez and Yawnmeno for coming up with Kokichi's retort to Kaito suggesting a comedy movie. For those of you who read my fic on Kokichi's backstory, Never Bow Low - that fic ended when Kokichi was 9; the flashback in this chapter was when Kokichi was 10. Take that as you will ;)


	6. Chapter 6

With a ding, Kaede and Shuichi exited the café and stepped onto the street. Laughing, Shuichi patted his stomach. "Man, that donut glaze is so fantastic! Really hits the spot. No matter how many times we go, it always amazes me."

Frowning, Kaede tucked back a strand of hair. Looked around. Passerby walked the streets, heads down. Cars honked. The smell of car exhaust hung in the air. "Yeah, it tastes good."

Shuichi squeezed her hand. "Well, what should we do now? Should we head off to karaoke?"

_Oh yeah, _Kaede thought. _We haven't been there in like forever. It's been ages since I had to break up Kaito and Kokichi wrestling over the mic or their stupid arguments over who had the most points. _"I don't know, Shuichi. Maybe we should just head back."

"And waste a good Saturday night like this staying inside? What about hitting the arcade then? Should be fun. I'll even try to get you a stuffed animal from the crane game."

_At the arcade Maki always won the shooting games. Guess now I know why. _Kaede shuddered. "Sorry, I have a bit of a headache. It'll be too noisy."

"You need some medicine? I think I have some on me." Kaede shook her head. "Then how about just a walk in the park? It's not dark yet. And maybe they'll have another band playing in the gazebo."

"Like last time, yeah…" The memory replayed in Kaede's mind. Kokichi had wheedled and coaxed Himiko in dancing with him. And soon enough Kaede and Shuichi joined in, and Kaito had asked Maki. All three couples spent the night slow dancing in public. Kaede could remember them swaying to the music, laughing.

Kaede sniffed. She looked up at her boyfriend. Dark circles hung below Shuichi's eyes, but, hatless, he held her gaze and smiled. Kaede wiped away a tear. "You're so strong, Shuichi. You must be so tired, too."

Shuichi laughed. "What are you talking about? If I'm not getting enough sleep, it's only because I'm worried about our upcoming tests. That's all."

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Wait, didn't you just have that psych test yesterday?"

"Ah. So, you're right. I just haven't caught up on the sleep yet. Now, come on. Let's go walk through the park."

Kaede squeezed his hand back. "All right."

* * *

Maki drummed her fingers on the desk. She straightened her notebook for the third time. Her classmates' voices, footsteps, and zipping backpacks swirled around her. Maki glanced at the clock. Another three minutes. Maki sighed.

"Did you hear? Kokichi had a relapse and is back in the infirmary. Degenerate he may be, but no one deserves to go through that."

"Indeed. I have said prayers every day for his swift recovery, but Atua must be hibernating."

Maki looked up. Tenko and Angie were sitting at their desks by the door, conversing. Tenko hung her head. "And Himiko hasn't come to class once this semester. She's always shooed me away when I visited. Now she doesn't even answer when I knock or reply to my texts. I just wish there was something we could do."

Maki scoffed. _There's nothing. _She glanced over her shoulder at Kaito sitting two desks behind her. He was absently flicking his pencil, spinning it on his desk. _Nothing can help after what he revealed. _Tsking, Maki turned around. Elbow on her desk, Maki rested her cheek on a hand. Closed her eyes. _Let the next year and a half go by quickly, please. So I don't have to deal with this anymore. _

The classroom door opened. All talking ceased. Maki looked up.

Himiko was standing in the doorway. Panting heavily, she rested a hand on the doorframe. Then, hefting her backpack, she stepped inside.

"Himikooo!" Tenko tackled the girl in a fierce hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you! How are you? Have you been eating properly? Sleeping properly? Come on, hurry up and tell me!"

Himiko patted Tenko's back. Once released, the mage explained, "I'm… fine. I just accidently overslept and had to run all the way here. But it was good exercise to start the day so I can't complain."

Tenko stared blankly at the mage. Angie folded her hands. "Atua has let us behold Himiko's passed on spirit. I shall pray for her soul."

"Nyeh! I'm not dead! I just…" Frowning, Himiko played with her skirt. Then she held up her fists and declared, "I decided to live life facing forward! To be positive and not say anything's a pain anymore. Because… there's other people who are in more pain than me. For their sake, I'm gonna give every day my all. So, uh, t-take care of the new me please…"

Tenko wiped a tear from her eye. Angie smiled. "Praise be to Atua."

The door opened again, showing Koichi-sensei, five minutes late for his own class. He shooed the trio away. As Himiko passed, she waved at Maki. The assassin didn't make eye contact. Himiko sat at her desk, pulled out a square piece of paper, and began folding it. Brow raised, Maki watched Himiko in the corner of her eye. The mage folded an origami sawn. She immediately starting making another.

Maki scowled. A memory from her time at the orphanage resurfaced in her mind. A small girl of five years had tugged on her skirt. "Onee-chan, onee-chan! Is it true that if you make a thousand paper cranes you can make a wish? I wanna wish to get a family! Or have more good food and toys… If I do it, will it work? Will it work?"

"No." With a yank, Maki reclaimed her skirt. "You'll only get those things if you're lucky enough. Folding paper is a waste of time."

Maki watched the mage. Throughout all of class, Himiko never stopped making cranes. The moment the bell rang, Tenko raced over to the mage's desk. "Hey, Himiko! You're making cranes for him, right?"

Himiko massaged her aching hands. "Yeah. Well, for everyone, really."

"Let me help! Teach me and I'll help you reach a thousand in a week! I promise."

Angie gracefully walked over, her smock billowing. "And with Atua's blessing on these crafts, I'm sure your wish will be granted. That is, only if you give me one of every color origami paper."

"Nii hee hee! There's plenty to go around." Laughing, Himiko divided the paper. She began teaching them.

"Hmph." Maki snatched up her backpack and headed towards the door. "So stupid."

* * *

Humming, Keebo laid the bread on top of the lettuce. Then he opened a bag of chips and poured a small amount on the bowl. _A turkey sandwich for protein, but still light on the stomach. And his favorite ripple cut BBQ chips as a treat. _

Behind him, Shuichi was sitting at the dorm kitchen table, reading. He scowled. "Why are you helping him? He's so ungrateful and insulting. I know he's been through a lot, but at this stage, that's no longer an excuse."

Kokichi emerged from the bathroom, rubbing an eye. "Oh. Thanks."

Keebo smirked. Face burning, Shuichi lowered his head. The detective cleared his throat. "H-how are you feeling?"

Kokichi stared off into the distance.

Walking over, Keebo chided, "Kokichi, Kokichi. When are you going to use your walker?" He grunted. Smiling, Keebo assisted Kokichi into his desk chair in his room. "Do you need anything else?"

Kokichi flopped a hand in a half-hearted attempt to gesture. "That."

The robot retrieved the electronic handbook off the bed. A web of cracks covered the screen. Keebo also grabbed a pillow to be placed behind Kokichi's back as he sat.

"No, don't." Kokichi ran a hand down the new chair's leather armrests. "This is… comfortable."

"Glad to hear it! I will be right back." Keebo reclaimed the tray of food from the kitchen and returned. As he unloaded the dishes, he said, "If you need anything, let me know."

Kokichi booted up the device. He gave the barest of nods.

Keebo exited Kokichi's room. Shuichi had opened the door for Himiko. The mage held a wrapped bento lunchbox. Upon seeing Keebo leave, tray in hand, Himiko pouted. "Aw, you already got him lunch…"

Keebo apologized. Shuichi offered, "You could leave it here as a snack for later on. He really has lost a lot of weight."

Himiko bit her lip, humming. "For this appear magically out of thin air for him… No, yeah, never mind. I should give it in person, and I'm not…" She dipped her head, hat covering her eyes. "I'm not ready for that yet. Here. You can have it, Shuichi."

"Me? What is it? Oh, sushi! Sure, I'll eat it. Thanks."

Himiko scoffed. "Shuichi, you're supposed to refuse. You already got a girlfriend. Then again, I don't blame you for falling for my irresistible beauty."

"U-um what? So you're not giving it to me?"

Sighing, Himiko pushed the bento onto him. She headed towards the table. "Now I see why Tenko calls males degenerates."

Shuichi reclaimed his seat at the table. He began eating the sushi seaweed wraps. "Well, it was good to see you back in class yesterday."

Himiko shrugged. "It's the very least I shoulda been doing. How's Kokichi?"

Sighing, Keebo sank into the chair at the other end. "He's… I don't know. Aside from me, he doesn't talk to anyone. He stares off into space, has little energy, and barely says two words." Keebo clasped his hands, frowning. "He really is like an empty husk…"

Both Himiko and Shuichi gazed at the ground. "Oh, don't be sad!" exclaimed the robot. "See, I wanted to thank you, Himiko. For buying all that you did. You should have seen his face! He was stunned. Floored."

"Yeah," Shuichi echoed. "Kaede and I couldn't afford everything, so thank you."

Himiko held a hand to her chest. "So he wasn't mad… good. And I just bought things. I haven't been taking care of him all along like you guys have. Especially you, Keebo. Thank you."

Shuichi pointed a chopstick at the robot. "Kokichi flat out refused my offer to help. You're the only one he felt comfortable with."

Keebo shook his head. "Yes, but that's only because I'm a robot."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Himiko. "Aren't you proud of what your Professor built?"

"Most certainly. But…" Keebo gazed down at his hand. The memory of him picking out the shards of glass from Kokichi's hand arose in his mind. "A robot gaining a heart… That's just a fairy tale."

"Yeah, you many never understand human emotion." Keebo felt a warm hand covering his metal one. He looked up. Himiko was smiling at him. "But that doesn't mean being a robot is bad. At a time when Kokichi was ignoring everyone else, he chose you, because of who you are. By being a robot, you helped out your friends. Just think." Himiko held Keebo's hand with both of hers. Her warm, honey-brown eyes gazed softly at him. "There's seven billion people on the planet, but only one of you. And there's a special way only you, as the sole robot, can touch the world."

Lips parted, Keebo stared at her. He leaned back against the chair, exhaling quietly. "Wow… I never… I never thought of that." Keebo gazed down at his hands. "A way only I can help _because _I'm a robot… I, I have to think about this! To talk to the professor and to Miu and, and…!" Keebo bolted from his chair. "Excuse me!" He slammed his bedroom door closed behind him.

* * *

Shuichi leaned back in the kitchen chair, gaping at Himiko. "Wow… Himiko, that was amazing."

Himiko flashed a smile. "Nii hee hee. Well, I _am_ the amazing Himiko, after all. I perform magic on and off stage for people's smiles. But sometimes you don't need a magic trick or spell, just the truth." Shuichi tensed. Himiko narrowed her eyes. "I know I'm not one to talk, but how could you throw away Kaito for owing up to the truth about himself? Isn't that when a friend is most in need of support?"

Shuichi gazed down at his sushi bento. He set the chopsticks down. "I… I guess you're right. But what he said, what he did to Kokichi was so awful."

"Hey, Shuichi." The mage was gripping the table's edge so hard her knuckles went white. "Which do you think is worse? The friend who does something bad? Or the friend who didn't do anything at all to help, even when they could?"

Shuichi murmured, "Himiko…"

She swallowed. Sighed. Stood up. "Enjoy the bento. Just don't tell Kokichi you got it from me. I'm saving him for last."

_Saving him? _Shuichi thought. But before he could ask, Himiko had slipped out the door.

* * *

Maki closed the dorm door behind her. Her red eyes scanned the area. No one else present, no noise. Hefting her backpack, she headed towards her bedroom on the right. Something colorful caught her eye. A few hundred cranes were hanging off of Himiko's door. _That's even more than yesterday… _Shaking her head, Maki entered her room.

She flung her backpack onto her bed. Exhaling, Maki stretched. Rolled her neck. Then she dug out her textbook and notebook and turned to the desk. She gasped.

A half dozen balloon animals covered her desktop. In the center was a how-to create balloon animal books. An attached post it note read, "I think the kids at your orphanage will like these. If you need help making them, come ask me."

Growling, Maki popped each and every balloon and threw the book in the trash.

* * *

Maki wiped her forehead. Nothing; no sweat. She scoffed. _What am I doing here at gym class wasting my time? I should just ditch and go train in secret like I have been. _

Sighing, Maki leaned back on the bleacher. She gazed across the track field. In the near distance the other ultimates were milling around the finish line, listening to the gym teacher. Their gym uniform of white t-shirts and red shorts stood out against the blue track grounds. A cool October breeze blew through, keeping the temperature down. No one else was occupying the bleachers where Maki sat.

_All those ultimates who dream of being a pop idol or nurse while I'm… _Elbows on her knees, Maki hung her head. _What am I even doing here at Hope's Peak?_

"Need some?"

Maki snapped her head up. Himiko, one water bottle to her chest, was offering a second one to her. Snarling, Maki wrenched the water bottle and hurled it at Himiko. "Knock it off!"

Himiko gasped in pain. Tears forming, Himiko held her aching wrist. It was already swelling.

Maki glared. "What do you _want_ from me?"

"N-nothing…"

"Getting me water, doing the stupid balloons and cranes – none of those things will fix anything!"

"Neither will running away."

Maki winced. Scowling, she tossed a ponytail over her shoulder. "Bothering me won't help you get Kokichi back. So leave me alone."

Biting her lip, Himiko gazed at the ground. Discarded paper wrappers and cans blew in the wind. Then she lifted her head. The sun shone over her shoulder. Himiko offered her water bottle, eyes smoldering. "Everything Kokichi has broken, I will fix."

Lips parted, Maki gazed at her. Then, frowning, she crossed her arms. "So what? You're going to be his caregiver now? You shouldn't clean up after his messes. Kokichi needs to grow up and stop throwing temper tantrums."

"And you aren't?"

Maki seethed. "You…!"

Himiko gripped the water bottle at her side. "Who cares if you're an assassin? You're still my friend. And since we're friends, I'll tell you that I played with My Little Pony until I was nine."

Maki spluttered, "S-so? How does that possibly compare to what I have done –?"

"You didn't know that before about me, but even though you know now, you're still friends with me. I didn't know that you were an assassin before, but even after I know, we're still friends. But if there's something you don't like about yourself, then change it."

Kokichi's words resurfaced in Maki's mind. "Yeah, the world is too shitty to ever be a paradise. But if you can make their job harder, if you could leak their headquarters, expose their financial backers' scandals, destroy their supplies and methods of communication… then that's good enough."

Exhaling, Himiko held the water bottle to her chest with both hands. "I lost my master. And I don't know how to get Kokichi back, but I swear I won't lose anyone else I love." Hand to her chest, Himiko leaned forward. Her eyes shone. "So I'll fight! I'll fight with every fiber of my being to keep him by my side."

Maki gazed into the distance, searching her memories. _I've fought so hard, for so long… for what? To be a killer? Could I work towards something else…?_

A shrill whistle blew. The gym teacher called, "All right, line up! We're doing hurdles now." A collective groan arose.

Maki swiftly rose and headed towards the track.

"Hey, Maki!"

She turned. Himiko's water bottle came flying at her. Maki caught it.

Himiko, arms crossed, smiled at her.

Maki studied the mage, her poise. Then, smirking, Maki headed to join the others, water bottle in hand.

* * *

Himiko walked through the cool night air, heading up a slight incline. The central plaza's pavilion arose in the distance. Classroom buildings and trees filled the horizon. Kaito sat on the ground, gazing up at the stars. Himiko came to a stop. The wind played with her red hair.

Kaito stiffened. "Himiko… I heard about all you've done."

"Good. Then you won't be surprised." She looked behind her. "I've brought someone."

Tightlipped, Shuichi made his way up the knoll. He nodded curtly at the astronaut. "Kaito."

Gasping, Kaito rose to his feet. "Shuichi… and is that?"

Himiko turned around. In the distance a dark figure watched them. Maki. Her twin ponytails blew in the breeze. Frowning, she took a step back. She met Kaito's steady gaze. Exhaling, Maki approached, joining the semi-circle before Kaito. The caregiver looked to Himiko. "You first."

Himiko blinked. "Nyeh? Really?" Shuichi nodded. "Okay." Jaw clenched, Himiko faced the astronaut. "I was outside the hospital door. I heard everything you said to Kokichi." Her voice thickened. "Saw the state you left him in. And ever since, Kokichi has barely spoken to anyone."

Kaito hung his head.

"You did tell Kokichi some things he needed to hear. Things no one else had the had the courage to say." Himiko balled her fists. "But if you think for one second that you don't have problems of your own, you're lying to yourself. You put in all this effort into getting Maki to train with you, but you, no, none of you!" Himiko cried, raising her voice, "None of you try to understand Kokichi! He is the one hurting most of all! He _saved_ you all! He…" Himiko screwed her eyes shut, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He saved me. And we just abandoned him."

Silence. Just the sound of leaves rustling on the trees and Himiko's shaky breathing.

Head bowed, Kaito ran a hand through his hair. "No, I did worse. I… I broke him. And no apology could ever be enough or convey how sorry I am to you. I got so mad, so defensive, that I just said whatever mean shit that came to mind because I wanted to hurt him. Yeah. I wanted to hurt him." Inhaling deeply, Kaito rubbed a hand below his nose. His eyes misted with tears. "Some hero, huh?

"I'm not the Luminaries of the Stars." Kaito smashed his fist into his other palm. His teary eyes blazed. "I'm a goddamn black hole seeking everyone's attention. So I'm not gonna call myself Luminaries of the Stars anymore until I really know how to shine. And to start shining, I need to do three things." Kaito turned to Shuichi. "Can I be your sidekick?"

"W-what?!"

"You've looked at your fears and insecurities as a detective square in the face and overcame them. I want to learn from you, not the other way around."

Looking at the ground, Shuichi fingered his bangs. "I couldn't have done it without you, Kaito. After everything that's happened, I see now… I respected you so much that you felt you couldn't come to me with your problems." Arm falling, Shuichi closed his eyes. "And then when you were struggling, I turned my back on you. So I'm sorry, Kaito, but you can't be sidekick."

Kaito's face fell. But he nodded slowly.

Teary-eyed, Shuichi offered his hand. Smiled. "Let's start over as equals, bro."

Kaito sniffed. He clasped Shuichi's hand tight. Then he pulled the detective into a crushing bear hug. "I love you, man."

Shuichi exhaled a laugh, causing two tears to fall. He patted Kaito's back. "Love you, too."

Maki watched them, smiling. Himiko pressed a hand to her heart.

After a while, Kaito pulled away and wiped his eyes. He faced Maki. "Would you consider training with me, Maki?"

The caregiver played with a strand of her hair. "You said training is to meant to help you overcome your enemy, right?" Maki met Kaito's eyes. Raised her chin. "Well, I have one now. It'll be the most dangerous foe I've ever faced but…" She glanced at Himiko. "I'll fight them with every fiber of my being. So I can be by your side a little longer."

Kaito flashed a crooked grin. "I don't know what you're going through, but I hope working side by side will help. Because I have my own worst enemy to face: myself."

Maki and Kaito gazed into each other eyes for a long moment, smiling. Then Kaito nodded.

Before Himiko, Kaito dropped to his knees and bowed his head. He shouted, "I'll do my best to make up with Kokichi!"

Gasping, Himiko stepped back.

Kaito raised his head to look at the mage. "Whatever you need, you got it, no questions asked! Need to buy him more stuff? I'll pay! Want me be his caretaker? You got it. Have something you want to tell him but can't? I'm your man!"

"Nyeh, get up," Himiko gently admonished. Kaito obeyed. "Thank you," continued Himiko. "I'll need all the help I can get. Cuz I'm still not sure how to… how to talk to him."

Frowning, Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, me too. Like, if I just went up and apologized to him, he'd think I was mocking him. It'll make him feel worse." Exhaling, he let his arm fall. "Kokichi and I used to go the batting cages every other week and watch funny, dirty videos in English and now… I dunno, man. I've been looking back at everything that's happened. I just don't know why he's acting like this. What set him off."

"We all have to work together to determine the cause of his behavior. If we don't, no apology or party will work." Eyes wide, everyone turned to Maki. Face reddening, Maki played with a ponytail. "L-look, he just gave me some… good advice in between his insults. I won't be indebted to him."

"You're right." Kaito looked to Shuichi. "Bro, you got any ideas?"

Shuichi stood apart from the rest, shaking his head slightly. He muttered, "You guys really are blind, huh?" He closed his eyes briefly. "I think we all have to figure it out for ourselves what we can do for him. Something specific and different for all of us."

As they thought, a quiet settled over them. The cool night air set goosebumps down Himiko's arms. The wind carried the sweet scent of grass.

Grinning, Kaito raised a fist. "Well, standing around here lost won't help. How about we get our bodies moving so the brain juices can flow? Sound good? Okay, let's do it!" General chatter broke out among the roommates as assumed their places beneath the pavilion.

"Uh, Himiko?" Shuichi had shed his pinstripe outerwear, leaving him in a white undershirt. "I don't think that's how you do push-ups."

Kaito volunteered, "Here, lemme show ya. Knees bent, elbows more at your side, and lower yourself to the ground. What are you doing? Don't just push in your hips. Lower your whole body. Like this!"

"Doing push-ups is… such a pain – No, it's annoy– Nyeeeeh!" Himiko flopped onto the ground like a dead fish.

Next to her, Maki finished her 50 push-ups in a flash. She began crunches. "Geez, Maki!" Shuichi exclaimed. "We're not training for the Olympics here."

"I was serious when I said I have a dangerous enemy to face."

Kaito stopped doing push-ups to look at their group. "We can't be the training trio… so how about the fantastic four!"

Shuichi also paused. "Isn't that one of the American superhero groups?"

"Yeah, the ones Kokichi read the comics of…"

Himiko climbed to her feet. "Nyeh, this is my first and last session now that you guys are together."

"Wait, what?" cried Kaito, standing up. Shuichi also rose. "You can't just bail!"

"In fact, I'm done with tonight's training, too. Kaito, give me a piggyback ride to the dorm. And oh!" Smiling broadly, Himiko put her hands on her hips. "Shuichi, you take a picture of Kaito carrying me and send it to Kokichi! Then Shuichi, I'll let you pet me and we can send that to him, too. Let's make Kokichi wildly jealous!"

Shuichi stammered, "S-sorry, I'll pass, thanks."

Everyone laughed.

Shuichi stretched overhead. "After the push-ups, what are we doing?"

Kaito shrugged. "Well, Maki started doing 50 crunches so I don't see why not –"

Maki stood up, tossing her hair. "Done. What's next?"

"Holy crap, Maki Roll! I haven't even done 10 push-ups yet!"

Himiko stepped back. Watched the trio smile, laugh, and bicker beneath the pavilion. Smiling, Himiko brushed her eye. _You're next, Kokichi. We'll save you. Just hang on a little longer._

* * *

Squinting in the dark, Kaede trudged through the underbrush. A twig snapped beneath her foot. She pushed aside a branch from her face. She gasped. "Shuichi! I knew you were hiding something from me. And Keebo, too?"

"A-ah… Greetings, Kaede."

Face stern, Shuichi approached. "Kaede, this is dangerous. If we're discovered, they could kick us out. Go back to your dorm and pretend you didn't see anything."

"No way! I don't care what happens, let me in on this."

"But –!"

"No buts!" Sighing, Kaede gripped her other arm. "I heard about how you and the others got back to training again last night. And it got me thinking. I'm so sorry I haven't helped out more. I encourage you guys all the time but when push came to shove, I thought it was impossible for you guys to get along and work together. I gave up. I didn't…" Kaede hung her head, tears in her eyes. "I didn't believe in you. So please. Let me support you now."

Shuichi enveloped her in a hug. "There's always hope, Kaede. At least, that's what I learned." He drew back to look her in the eye. He squeezed Kaede's hands. "Let's find out the truth of this together. And whether we have to tell the truth or lie about this, let's find a way forward. For Kokichi. No, for all of us."

Smiling, Kaede nodded.

* * *

Exhaling, Kokichi swirled a spoon through his chicken noodle soup. The spoon fell from his hand with a clatter. Kokichi gazed off into the distance, unaware. With everyone else finished and gone, Shuichi was loading the dishes at the dorm's dishwasher. Shuichi glanced back at the leader. He approached. "Want me to reheat that for you?"

Kokichi continued his blank stare.

Shuichi leaned forward slightly, coming more level with him. "Hey, you all right?'

After a long moment, Kokichi sighed. "I'm just… so tired of being tired."

Frowning, Shuichi patted his shoulder. "Don't fight it, just get some sleep. When you wake up, I can help you with the math homework. And I'll get you some more food, too."

Using his feet, Kokichi pushed out his chair. Hauled himself into standing. Shuichi offered a hand, but Kokichi waved him off. The leader trudged into his room and shut the door. The smell of new leather from his desk chair filled the room. Kokichi shuffled to his bed. Fell onto it. Threw the covers over his head.

Kokichi pulled out the small whiteboard hidden between the bed and the wall. He clicked on a flashlight. Writing and pictures of students filled the board. Kokichi's grin stretched across his face. _I think it's about time… _

* * *

Kokichi curled up in a ball beneath the desk. His kept his face pressed against the back wall, so no one could glimpse a bit of pale white in the otherwise darkness. Muffled sounds of people chattering and footsteps buzzed around him.

Smiling faintly, Kokichi laid a hand on the desk's wall. _Onii-chan… _

A memory flashed through his mind. Kokichi, as a young boy, curled up beneath his brother's desk as he worked. Staying underneath the desk meant being close to his brother and hiding from their father. Smiling, the boy pulled on his brother's pant leg. The elder Oma pushed back his chair to look down. Kokichi, grinning, showed off the DS. "Lookie! I beat another chess game!"

His brother smirked. "A win against a computer doesn't mean anything. Do you want to challenge me?"

"Oh yeah! And I'm gonna win!"

He chuckled. "We'll see about that, _Cheeky _Kichi. We'll see."

Closing his eyes, Kokichi relieved the last impressions of the memory before it dissipated. _Onii-chan, you taught me true pain. Showed me the power your strength, the strength to never rely on others. _Grinning, Kokichi held up a sharp object. It gleamed in the faint light. _And now I'll show you that I have a strength that surpasses your own!_

* * *

Sighing, Hajime sat at his desk, looking out the window. From the Reserve course building in the western quarter, Hajime could see the ultimates' classroom buildings in the eastern district. Around him droned the dragging feet, the muted voices of students greeting each other, and sighs as students sat in their desks.

Hajime's head throbbed. Dark circles beneath his eyes stood out against his pale face. _I've sat waiting for class to start a thousand times before. _He closed his eyes. _And I'll wait a thousand times more. _

At the sound of a chair scraping, Hajime looked up. A mousy student dressed in a white polo and black pants sat down at a desk. _Wait, white polo? That's not Kodaka High School's uniform… _

A nearby student laughed, "Another dull day for us Reserve course flunkies…"

Hajime froze. _That's right, this is… _"Rrrgh!" Growling, Hajime raked his hands through his hair. _How is this any different from my old school?! _His bloodshot eyes ached. _I thought being in the Reserve course will get me into being an Ultimate, but everything is same as before!_

Sato, a girl with long green-black hair, showed off her phone to a friend. "Look at the latest batch of photos Mahiru took. She's so amazing. I just know her photos will be shared around the world."

"Tsk." The blond beauty, Natsumi Kuzuryu, was watching on, biting her thumb nail. "Stupid, useless Reserve course trash. One day I'll be the Ultimate Little Sister to Fuyuhiko…" She tore the nail off. "Then I'll finally be equal to him!"

_Rumors say that if a reserve course student tries hard enough, they'll be let in the main course, but that's a lie. No one has. Not even someone from here in the accelerated class. And no one ever will. _Hajime balled his fists. _We're destined to be the ultimates' footstools. _

A graying, balding man in a tweed jacket entered the classroom. "Shut up. Sit down." Muttering under their breath, students obeyed. Sighing wearily, the teacher set his suitcase on the desk. "I have yesterday's tests. The majority of you fail– Urgk!"

A dark figure lunged from beneath the desk. Seized the teacher's mouth with a hand. Jabbed a needle in his neck. Foaming at the mouth, the teacher collapsed to the ground.

Students screamed.

The attacker lowered the black jacket's hood. Messy purple hair sprang up. "Nee-heeheeheehee… Now that's how you do an execution."

He looked over his shoulder.

Hajime went cold. _Kokichi Oma. _

"School's out, plebs." Kokichi's grin unnaturally stretched across his face. "It's Killing Game time."

* * *

**aRe yoU reADy To pLAY? beCAUSe it'S tIMe fOr reVENGe…**


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes closed, Kokichi lay in his hospital bed. Every breath was struggle. His whole body ached. The nasal canula often little aid.

The door opened. Kokichi cracked open his eyes. A figure in a black suit loomed over his bed. Jin Kirigiri. He crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Kokichi rasped, "What…?"

"Immunity from detention? Freedom from class attendance? Money for pursuits related to your ultimate talent?

Kokichi wheezed a laugh. "You've got… to be kidding me."

Jin raised his chin. "I am always serious."

Kokichi drew himself up into sitting. His dark sunken eyes glowered at Jin. "I want this school to burn. And you with it."

Jin balled his fists. He narrowed his eyes. "I will never let that pass. As long as there is breath in my body, I will fight for this school and the hope the ultimates represent. And if you even think of retaliating against the Reserve course, you won't suffer. Your friends and girlfriend will."

Kokichi's eyes flashed. "I have no family. No friends, no girlfriend. You can't hurt me. No one can. There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done before."

Jin studied Kokichi. In the quiet, Kokichi's EKG beeped at a surprisingly slow pace. Jin turned away. "We shall see." He slipped out the door.

Kokichi dropped forward, head lolling. He chuckled, low in his throat. A joker grin spread across his face. "Nee-heeheehee… Oh, yes. Let's all go down in the blazing flames of glory."

* * *

Hajime's blood ran cold. _Killing game? What is he talking about?_

At the front of the classroom, Kokichi shed his black jacket, revealing his white uniform. He briefly ducked out of sight to get something from beneath the desk. A suitcase. Kicking the teacher's body on the way, Kokichi walked to the front of the desk. Slammed the suitcase down. The students flinched. Grinning, Kokichi opened the case.

A bomb.

Gasping, students drew back. Girls whimpered. From the suitcase, Kokichi donned his peaked cap and cape, smirking. He spread his arms wide. "Ladies and gentlemen! I, Kokichi Oma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, am your beloved host for this killing game. And to ensure no one interferes…" He retrieved a laptop from the suitcase. Onscreen was security footage of the Reserve course building. "I've hacked into Hope's Peak security. I see anyone coming to save you and kaboom! This bomb goes off. Nee-heehee! They'll be cleaning your blood off the walls for weeks!"

Sato shouted, "T-this has to be joke!"

Natsumi launched from her seat. "Yeah, I heard about you from my brother. You're just a huge liar. So buzz off!"

Kokichi wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, ahhh! I'm an evil supreme leader. And I'm super-duper mega serious." From the suitcase Kokichi pulled a small cylinder device with a red button on top.

Every muscle in Hajime's body tensed.

"For questioning my authority…" A jovial, joker grin slid across his face. "Let's see some fireworks." He pressed the button.

_BOOM. _

The ground shook. Hajime looked down at himself. Two hands, ten fingers, two feet. He snapped his head up, searching. Everyone else in the class was uninjured. _So where…?_

"There!" A student cried pointing out the window. "There's smoke!"

Everyone turned to look. Across campus, dark smoke arose. With the buildings in the way, it was impossible to determine the origin.

Students gasped, and covered their mouths.

Natsumi breathed, "Wha…? What the hell…?"

A girl kneeled on the ground, covering her head with her arms. "I always knew the ultimates would kill us off one day…"

Kokichi replaced the cylinder device with an identical one. He duct tapped it to his hand. "Now this baby here controls the bomb in the suitcase. If you were to try to tackle me and wrestle the trigger from my hand, think again." Kokichi ripped off the top of his uniform.

Hajime's jaw dropped.

A dozen switches were tapped all over his chest and back. And in the spaces in between, yellow and purple bruises marred his skin.

"You could hit any one of these bombs! I've rigged these up to random places throughout the entire building! Who knows what'll blow? Maybe a classroom full of students? Or the busy cafeteria? Either way, it's buh bye, kiddies!"

Stomach twisting, Hajime felt sick. _He's like… like a suicide bomber!_

Smirking, Kokichi held a finger to his lips. "Now shut up and listen as I teach you a lesson. School's in session."

* * *

Grocery bags in hand, Himiko exited the taxi. She stepped onto the sidewalk. On the other side Shuichi and Kaede disembarked. After being paid, the taxi drove away. Himiko turned to Hope's Peak's eastern entrance. A metal gate and high brick wall lay before her. A little over a month ago, Kokichi had risked walking across the thin wall. He could have fallen to his death without someone catching him.

Himiko gripped her bags tighter.

"Himiko?"

The mage turned. Kaede and Shuichi were approaching her, bags in hand, with the Hope's Peak parking garage behind them. "You all right?" Kaede asked. Himiko nodded. "Good! And what we just bought covers most of what Kokichi destroyed."

Shuichi nodded. "It's too bad that Kaito or Maki couldn't come. They had class –"

_BOOM. _

Screaming, Himiko was knocked off her feet. When the ground stopped shaking, Himiko picked herself up. Groaning, Shuichi and Kaede looked around. The detective muttered, "What the…?"

Kaede pointed. "Look!"

Smoke arose from the parking garage. A car on the first floor had exploded. All that remained was scrap metal.

Shuichi gaped. "Who would target Hope's Peak?"

Himiko murmured, "Kokichi…"

"What?"

Himiko's mind raced. _If Kokichi, then diversion. Misdirection. Real target is… _She whipped her head up. Looked towards the opposite direction, to the west end of campus. Himiko burst through the gate. "Come on! Hurry! To the Reserve course!"

Kaede ran after her. "W-what? Why?"

"Before Kokichi hurts someone!"

* * *

Himiko barged into the Reserve classroom building. With class in session, the cream walled hallways were empty. She hit the floor running, Shuichi and Kaede on her heels. Doors, bulletin boards, and flyers blurred past.

Shuichi panted, "This place… massive… holds almost 3,000 students."

Kaede checked every passing classroom window. "How are we going to find Kokichi?"

Up ahead a door banged open. Three disheveled males stepped into the hallway. Behind them, their teacher cried, "Hey, you! Get back –!" They slammed the door close.

Himiko drew to a halt. A bleached blond sneered. "What's three ultimates doing here on our turf –"

A drop of blood slid down his cheek. "W-what?"

Himiko fanned out two sets cards in her hands. With a flick of wrist, they changed into throwing knives. "Next time I'll use these."

Eyes wide, he stumbled back. Himiko pushed past the students. Shuichi and Kaede followed behind her. Before the students could object, they disappeared into a stairwell. The ultimates took it up two stairs at a time.

Shuichi puffed, "W-wow, Himiko! I knew… you were lying, but still!"

Kaede wheezed a laugh. "Guess someone's influenced you."

"Never mind that," retorted Himiko. They stepped onto the second floor. "Do any of you remember anything about the building's layout? Something from orientation."

Shuichi sucked in a breath through his teeth. "No. I don't think we were ever told anything about the Reserve course."

Kaede glanced around. "Yeah, this is my first time here." A few students were exited out a classroom at the other end of the hall. They glared at the ultimates. Kaede tugged Shuichi's shirt. "Go, go, go!" They bolted down the opposite direction. "But there's, what? Seven, eight floors? And two wings?"

Himiko mused, "Should we split up…?"

At the end of the hallway, a pack of students blocked the stairwell. Himiko stopped in her tracks. Several students had phones out; the students from earlier must have texted everyone that ultimates were present. One muscled student stepped forward. He pounded a fist into his palm. "I heard Zaphius and his gang were kicked out because of some ultimates. They wouldn't happen to be you, would they?"

Kaede flinched. Shuichi stepped in front, crouched in a defensive position.

Sweat slid down Himiko's brow. Throwing cards or even knives wouldn't be enough to deter a horde that large.

Snarling, the Reserve student cracked his knuckles. "Let's show 'em what we do to those who mess with one of our own." Roaring, the students charged forward.

"Not today, dumbasses!"

Himiko whipped her head around. On either side Kaito and Maki rushed up and punched the nearest student. Kaito bashed two heads together. Shoved another against the lockers. Maki karate-chopped a girl's neck. Roundhouse kicked another.

Kaede smiled. "You guys came! You got my text –"

"Kaede!" Shuichi punched a student lunging for the pianist.

"Ah! Oh, thanks, Shuichi."

Within a few moments, Maki and Kaito had downed the pack. Tossing her hair, Maki glanced down the hall. More students were spilling out of classrooms. Seeing their unconscious friends, they dashed forward.

Kaito waved a "come on" gesture. "To the stairs!" They rushed into the stairwell. A rumbling like thunder reverberated throughout the cramped space. Above, a door slammed open. Himiko looked up. Dozens of students stampeded down the stairwell.

Shuichi shouted, "Back, back!"

Everyone turned around, exiting back onto the second floor. Maki tried prying open the window in the dead end wall. Kaede asked, "What are you doing?"

"We can jump down and escape." She shoved aside the panel window.

"No, we can't!" cried Himiko. "Kokichi's here somewhere. He blew up that car!"

Kaito cursed, "What the? Shit! Oh, goddamnit, we were just about to save him!"

Crouching, Maki faced the approaching wave of students coming from down the hall. "Kaito, the stairs! Everyone else back me up!" Kaito stood at the stairs' doorway, a natural bottleneck to the incoming waves of students. The other ultimates assumed positions behind Maki.

Himiko threw card after card. But after a roughly ten seconds, students began slipping past Maki. Shuichi yelled somewhere to her left. Kaede gasped. Himiko punched a student's stomach. He snorted. Reached for her. Tensing, Himiko lashed out with her throwing knife, slicing his sleeve. Growling, he twisted Himiko's wrist, disarming her. She yelped.

"Ugh!" Himiko glanced behind her. Head knocked back, Kaito stumbled backwards. The students burst forth from the stairs into the hall.

"Kaito," cried Shuichi. "Urk!" Someone punched Shuichi in the gut.

"Shu–!" Himiko's arms were pinned at her side. Shouting, Himiko bucked and kicked. "No! Let go! You can't –!" He only squeezed her arms tighter.

Her eyes darted over the scene. Shuichi and Kaede were both being held down by students. Roaring, Kaito struggled against two larger students holding his arms behind his back.

One reserve course student leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "You gonna take us all on by yourself?"

Maki glanced behind her. She tsked. Relaxed her stance. Four students grabbed her.

The blue-haired male strode forward. Raised his arms. "What shall we do with them?"

"Beat them senseless!"

"Hurl them out the window!"

"Show them who's really garbage!"

Kaito growled. "I won't let you…" Shuichi and Kaede shared wide-eyed looks. Maki hung her head.

Himiko trembled. She flashbacked to their kidnapping. Feeling them roughly handle her. Hearing their cheers when Kokichi's bones snapped. Seeing his pale, bloodless face. _To have another friend beaten… _Himiko's eyes burned. _No, I was so close…!_

"Well let's get it on already!"

Himiko was shoved into the center of the students. "Aah!" Reserve course students rushed at her, fists raised. She screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

Hajime stared at the bombs affixed to Kokichi's chest. At the yellowing bruises in between. _What happened to him? He couldn't have done that to himself… is it connected to why he's doing this?_

Sato stood up, chair clattering. "If you're here to gloat, we get it. You ultimates are better than us. But that's why we work so hard." Hand on her chest, Sato smiled. "So we can stand just behind you, supporting you."

Hands clasped behind his back, Kokichi approached her, smiling. The students he passed shrank back. "Dear little Sato. Joined the Reserve course to be close to Mahiru. But your love for her is a mix of petty jealousy and admiration."

Knees giving way, Sato dropped back into her chair. Pale, she mumbled, "That's not…"

Natsumi pounded her fist on the desk. "This is bull! You can't treat us like this! One day, I'll be an ultimate and you'll eat my dust–"

"Natsumi Kuzuryu. Gave up being the family yakuza leader because you didn't want to usurp your brother." In a blink of an eye, Kokichi jumped onto Natsumi's desk, seized her neck, and raised her into the air. Snarling, she struggled. "Since becoming an ultimate, has he done anything for you? He's left you to rot here."

Kokichi threw her to the ground. Gasping, Natsumi coughed. "H-he hasn't… he wouldn't–"

Kokichi sneered. "In life, the only person who cares about you is yourself. You have to look out for your own interests. No one cares –"

"That's enough."

Everyone stiffened. All eyes looked to Hajime. He froze. _My god, what have I done?_

"Hajime Hinata." Humming, Kokichi began strolling up to his desk. Hajime's heart pounded. "No hobbies. Just work and school and video games. Could have dug deeper but, honestly?" Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kokichi gazed down at him. "You were so boring, you put me to sleep."

Kokichi pounced. He slammed Hajime's head onto the desk. Yanked Hajime's arm behind his back. Hajime bit back a yelp. The leader bent forward, until only centimeters separated their faces. Hajime could make out every blue fleck in his lavender eyes. He hissed, "Plebs like you are waste of air. You and every stupid Reserve course garbage who believed attending Hope's Peak would make you some superhero."

Hajime's shoulder burned. He shifted. Kokichi wrested his arm back further. "Aah!"

"Now beg. Beg and maybe I'll let you go."

Sweat stung Hajime's eyes. He glanced at Kokichi. At his bruises. _Why is he doing this to us? Who beat him up? _Hajime gasped._ Reserve course students did. This is revenge. _Biting his lip, Hajime studied Kokichi's bruises. Sighing, Hajime looked at the ground.

Kokichi barked a laugh. "Good boy. We ultimates don't want to hear normies whine or beg. Be silent." He released him. Gasping, Hajime cradled his arm.

Kokichi leapt onto a nearby desk. Crying out, the student scrambled back only to fall out of their chair. "Sato, who despairs of ever being great." He jumped onto the next desk. "Natsumi, who still foolishly clings to hope." Cape flying, Kokichi hopped onto the next desk and the next, making his way to the front of the room. Students backpedaled out of the way, crying out and shouting. "And bland Hajime, who just wants to be acknowledged." Kokichi leapt onto the teacher's desk. He sat on the edge, legs crossed. Pulled out a knife. "You represent the worst of Hope's Peak."

With the knife, Kokichi began cleaning his nails. "You work so hard with no clubs, sports or cultural festival. Slaving at regular school, cram school, summer school and for what? What have you learned? How to grovel? Convince your parents you're worth wasting money on?" Kokichi pricked his thumb hovering over the duct tapped detonator. He licked the blood, grinning. "If you shitstains wanna rot in this classroom, be my guest."

Hajime bristled.

"Or you can change your reality."

_What?_

Eyes narrowed, Kokichi thrust the knife at them. "Hope's Peak is gonna keep kicking you like dogs until you snap." He jumped to his feet on the desk. Grinning broadly, Kokichi spread his arms wide. A manic gleam shone in his eye. "So be the proletariat of Karl Marx. Rebel! Overthrow the dictatorship and plunge it into anarchy!" Kokichi held out his hand, fingers clawed. "Rise up! Reclaim everything that has been taken from you!"

Hajime stared at him, lips parted. _What is he saying? _"Ugh!"

The ground shook again. Crying out, students stumbled. Kokichi wobbled on the desk. He snarled, "Shit. Don't tell me that's…"

Hajime's heart stopped. _He didn't cause that explosion? What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Himiko was shoved into the center. "Aah!" Reserve course students rushed at her, fists raised. She screwed her eyes shut.

Glass shattered. Someone, curled up in a ball, blasted through the window. Screaming, students scattered. _A person? No, a robot!_

Keebo straightened. Jet pack on his back, he floated midair. Eyes glowing, Keebo charged up an arm cannon. "Behold! This is the power of a robot!" A laser fired above everyone's heads. In the distance, something exploded. Like ants everyone fled.

"Keebo!" called Himiko, tears in her eyes.

Powering down, Keebo landed. The ultimates rushed up to him. Kaito laughed, "Dude, you look so cool! Where did you get that stuff?"

Keebo reverted his arm cannon back into his hand. "Miu. Thanks to Himiko's encouragement, I asked Miu upgrade me to the max. And just in time, apparently. I assume Kokichi was behind the car fire?" Frowning, Keebo gazed down at the other end of the hall. Heavy smoke obscured the explosion's origin. He murmured, "I did not aim for anything combustible…" He gasped. "Unless Kokichi planted bombs all over the school?"

Everyone stiffened. Maki climbed the stairwell. "Hurry!" Everyone followed after her. Their footsteps and heavy breathing echoed off the walls. Keebo took to the air and flew above them. The caregiver asked, "Is there anyway you can find Kokichi?"

Keebo made a humming noise. "I cannot. He left his phone within his room. Nor am I able to hack the security footage; something is blocking me."

Shuichi startled. "Whoa, Keebo."

"If it is to save my friend from despair, I will do anything. I was, however, able to download the building's blueprints."

Kaede cheered. "Great! Now we should be able to have an easier time looking for Kokichi."

"Not necessarily. With over 150 classrooms and other facilities, it will be quite difficult. And the longer we're here the more likely –"

_BOOM. _

Crying out, everyone fell against the stairs. Explosion after explosion erupted.

"What was –? Aah!"

Keebo dropped to the ground and shielded Himiko with his frame. "Brace yourselves!"

Himiko screamed.

* * *

Lowering his arms, Hajime looked around. Everyone appeared uninjured. _What was that distant explosion?_

Growling, Kokichi jumped off the teacher's desk. Rounding the desk, he checked the laptop's security footage. "D-damnit…" Sweat slid down his brow. Through clenched teeth, Kokichi hissed, "I'm haven't finished yet…!"

Cape billowing, Kokichi approached a student sitting in the front row. They froze. Kokichi gestured to the bombs tapped over his chest and back. "Hey, hey, pick one!" Giggling, Kokichi spun in place. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand!" The student cowered back, hand over their mouth as if about to puke.

Kokichi huffed. "Aw, you're no fun. Guess I'll just choose at raaaandom…!"

"No!" Hajime cried, standing up.

Laughing, Kokichi began pressing all the bomb switches.

* * *

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!_

Crying out, Himiko covered her ears. Keebo moved off over the mage, shouting, "What is everyone's status?"

Moaning, Himiko gingerly picked herself up. Her ears rang. Dazed, she studied the others. Everyone bore bruises and cuts from fighting the Reserve course, but were otherwise whole. No sections of the stairs or walls had collapsed either. Smoke rapidly filled the stairwell. General answers of "I'm all right" and "Fine" rippled through the group.

Shuichi climbed up the stairs by two. "Come on, we can't stop here!" The ultimates ran after. They exited onto the third floor.

The piercing ringing became louder. The fire alarm. Thick smoke obscured all light, rendering everything dark. Hundreds of students and their teachers poured into the hallway. Coughing, they covered their mouths. Rushed to stairs. They crashed over Himiko and the others like a tsunami. Pushing and elbowing and shoving and shouting. Himiko gasped when someone hit her stomach. Grimacing, Himiko tried pushing forward, but she was only shoved back.

Himiko glimpsed Kaito in the crowd. He nodded.

Himiko reached a hand toward the robot. "Keebo!"

Roaring, Keebo fired another laser overhead. Screaming, they cowered. Keebo snatched Himiko and hugged her to his chest. Jet pack igniting, they flew over the crowd towards the next stairwell. "Hold on tight!"

Keebo's eyes acted as searchlights. Himiko glimpsed the students rushing past only centimeters beneath her. Their panicked footsteps and cries bounced off the walls, piercing the darkness.

The robot murmured. "I see no structural damage. Only smoke. And had felt the vibrations."

Himiko bit her lip. _Could that have been all it was? _She shook her head. "We hafta figure out where Kokichi is or this'll never end!"

Keebo and Himiko emerged onto the fourth floor. Slightly less smoke filled the hallway. "If Kokichi wants revenge, then he'd go after the bottom ranking class the kidnapers came from."

Himiko shook her head. _With half the class expelled, they probably learned their lesson. So he'd target the next likely class to act out…_ Gasping, Himiko's eyes widened. "Keebo! I know where Kokichi is! Go to the top floor!"

"Understood!" Keebo fired up his jet pack to the max.

* * *

Himiko ran through the seventh-floor hallway. Her feet smacked against the tile. Lungs burned. She stumbled, caught herself, and ran harder. A plaque hanging outside a door read "ACC".

The accelerated Reserve course classroom.

Himiko drew to a halt before the door. Threw it open.

Thirty students and Kokichi whipped their heads to the door. Himiko gasped. After weeks apart, she barely recognized the leader. A dozen bombs were duck tapped to his bare chest and back. Bruises covered his skin. Himiko's eyes darted over his face. His wild, messy hair. Fiery eyes. His feral snarl.

Himiko's hands trembled. Then she balled her fists.

Kokichi assessed her form. Hatless. Bruises and scrapes. Torn clothes. "So you came."

Stepping forward, Himiko offered up a hand. "It's okay, Kokichi. You don't have to do this anymo –"

Kokichi bellowed, "Don't act like you care!"

Himiko froze. The echo of his shout rang in the silence.

Teeth gritted, Kokichi held out a cylinder device between them. Eyes shining, Kokichi hissed, "You and Kaito and the rest. All of you were gonna let these shits get away with almost killing me. Like you…" His voice softened. "Like you didn't care if I died."

Grimacing, Himiko clutched the front of her sweater. "No, Kokichi! That's not –!"

Raising his chin, Kokichi drew himself to his full height. "So I've taken matters into my own hands." His thumb hovered the cylinder device's red button. Himiko spied a suitcase sitting open on the teacher's desk. A bomb. That device was a detonator.

Kokichi whispered, "This is goodbye."

Himiko dropped to the floor. "Keebo!"

"What?"

Like a speeding bullet, Keebo flew over Himiko's head. Kokichi grabbed a device from his pocket. It grew to a large pink hammer. "Batter up!" He slammed the hammer into Keebo.

Keebo was flung over the desks, spinning. Screaming, students ducked. Keebo crashed into the window. Powering down, Keebo began falling down seven floors.

Himiko threw two cards at Kokichi's cheeks. Then lunged. Wrested the hammer from him and threw it aside. Growling, Kokichi backhanded her face. Himiko reeled back. Teeth gritted, Himiko tackled him to the ground. She swiped at the denotator.

"No!" Kokichi shouted.

"G-give me!"

Grunting, Himiko and Kokichi rolled across the floor. Crying out, the closest students backpedaled. Kokichi rolled on top. Eyes flashing, he reeled back a fist. Hesitated.

_Now!_

Time slowed down. Himiko reached out her hand. Grabbed the detonator.

Pressed the button.

Students screamed. Ducked underneath desks. Burst into tears.

The bomb in the suitcase didn't beep. Or start ticking down. Or combust. Slack-jawed, students shared glances with each other.

Kokichi smacked Himiko's hand away. Screamed, "What are you doing?!"

Smiling, Himiko sat up and clasped his hand with both of hers. Tears spilled down her face. "Showing everyone that you're not the evil person who pretend to be." She laughed, causing tears to fall. "I knew you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Wide-eyed, Kokichi stared at her, lips parted. "Y-you…"

Footsteps smacked against the hallway floor. "Kokichi!" Kaito appeared in the doorway. Maki, Shuichi, and Kaede joined him, all panting hard.

Kokichi sat up and gazed at them. "Everyone…" he murmured.

Eyes widening, Kaito covered his mouth with a hand. "Are those… bombs?"

Himiko shook her head. Looked to Kokichi.

Head hanging, Kokichi's messy bangs hid his eyes. "All the… All the bombs are fake. Just tremor inducing smoke bombs Miu made." He fisted his pants. "I had to teach the Reserve course a lesson. Make sure no one is ever kidnapped again." His voice thickened. "And if I were still friends with everyone, you'd all take the fall too. So I was… I was…" Tears hit the floor. "I just wanted to protect everyone… because I love you all so much!" Bowing over, Kokichi burst into sobs.

Exhaling, Himiko drew him to her. Closing her eyes, Himiko stroked his head. "You stupid dummy." Kokichi buried his face into her shoulder. Clung to her.

Brows furrowed, harried students glanced at each other. One murmured, "Fake? But then…"

Another student charged forward. "You don't just get to –!"

Hajime grabbed their shoulder. He shook his head. "He'll face the consequences. Just leave them be for now." The students gazed at the hugging pair. Tears soaked both of their faces. Scowling, the student jerked out of Hajime's grasp. He and the rest of the students began leaving the room to join their evacuated classmates.

Kaito rushed up to and knelt by the couple. "Stupid dummy doesn't even begin to cover it." Teeth gritted, Kaito gripped them both tight. "Then again all I did was hurt you. I'm so sorry, bro."

Maki strolled over. "You have my attention now. Nor will I run away again."

Shuichi and Kaede ran over and joined the hug. Shuichi vowed, "I'll keep chasing the truth."

Sniffing, Kaede smiled. "And I'll always believe in you guys."

Jet pack fizzing, Keebo appeared in the window. He spied the ultimates. Exhaling a "Thank goodness," Keebo climbed through the window. He knelt by them. "Even though I was a robot, I was able to save my precious friends."

The sound of Kokichi's shuddering breaths and hiccups filled the room.

Himiko murmured, "It's okay. It's over now. It's all over."


	8. Chapter 8

Jin slammed his fist on his desk. "You set up bombs throughout the Reserve Course building."

"Tremor inducing smoke bombs, thank you. But I believed Miu's technical name for them was –"

"You _attacked_ a facility member."

"Knocked him unconscious."

"Blew up a car –!"

"Blew up the car the Reserve course kidnappers used to sell their alcohol and drugs." Kokichi shrugged. "Which, I guess I did steal."

Eyes narrowed, Jin leaned back in his chair. Behind him, a large window overlooked the central plaza. Two school flags crossed in an "x" before the window. Cabinets filled with honors the school received lined the walls on either side.

Grinning, Kokichi splayed his hands. "Now come on, Principal Jinny –"

"Headmaster Kirigiri."

"You still have a shot at salvaging your threadbare reputation! No one outside the school walls knows what occurred. How if you ran your school better, none of this would have happened. But thankfully, I got a solution which will benefit both of us." Kokichi held out a hand. "Laptop."

Frowning, Jin drummed his fingers on the desk. Then he handed over the device. Kokichi's fingers flew over the keyboard. Smirking, he turned the laptop around. Onscreen showed a Facebook conversation between two Reserve Course students. They discussed bringing smoke bombs to the school.

"These two guys are some of the drug dealers in the Reserve course. Post this conversation, you could indict them as the culprits behind my stunt and be cleaning up the school in one fell swoop. It's killing two birds with one stone."

Jin crossed his arms. "And you get what?"

Wide-eyed, Kokichi raised a shoulder. "The satisfaction I put some bad, bad people behind bars?"

Exhaling, Jin steepled his fingers.

Kokichi huffed, "Well obviously, not being expelled would be nice. Although actually, I guess that's a matter of debate. But more importantly." Kokichi leaned forward. Gazed directly at the headmaster. "Hold the Reserve course to the same rules and rewards as the ultimates. Expel anyone drinking or using drugs. Cut the cram school, the summer school, and give them their sports and cultural festivals."

"Why?"

"So this never happens again."

Jin lightly drummed his steepled fingers against each other. Then he folded his hands and set them on the desk. "I've kept your kidnapping a secret. The Reserve course students are too terrified to tell the truth about what happened yesterday. And no one will care if you took the fall."

Smirking, Kokichi held his chin. "I'll show the world how you failed to protect your students _from _your students. Once it's known drugs and alcohol are plaguing your school, parents won't send their kids to the Reserve course. You'll lose your financial backing." A joker grin spread across his face. "And I will be laughing as you close the gates to Hope's Peak."

Jin chuckled. "And you're going to achieve all that with what? A silly fake Facebook page? Feel free to post it." He slid the chair forward. His face was cast in shadow, except his lavender eyes. "But just who will the public believe? A sociopathic suicide bomber? Or the venerated headmaster of an academy of hope?"

Kokichi grimaced. "Tch…"

The double doors burst open. Shuichi and Keebo strode into the office. Shuichi held up a manila folder. "We have evidence of the kidnapping."

Jin gasped. "W-what?!"

Kokichi's eyes went wide. _They… they did what?_

The two ultimates crossed to the room to stand on either side of Kokichi's chair. Shuichi spread out the folder's contents on the desk. Pictures and profiles of the kidnappers. Photos of the trashed campsite and underground maze. A list of items which fingerprint and DNA tests could be performed on. "Keebo and I have been investigating from day one. We've collected evidence that the kidnappers were indeed Reserve course students." Hands on the desk, Shuichi leaned forward. "And how Hope's Peak erased all evidence of what occurred. Obstructing justice by hiding evidence is a crime punishable by federal law."

Keebo touched his forehead's temple. "Not only is the evidence within my memory banks, but also in secure places around the globe. Destroying this manila file or messing with my memory files won't work."

Shuichi smiled back at Kokichi. "This is enough to convict your kidnappers. You could even try suing Hope's Peak."

Kokichi's eyes burned. "G-guys…"

Sweat slid down Jin's brow. "You would never see the case in court."

Smirking, Kokichi held a finger to his lips. "Why don't we post all this online? Let everyone judge for themselves. I wonder who they would believe then."

Jin growled, "You…"

Kokichi studied his nails. "As for the kidnappers, you already expelled them. If I were to make them mysteriously disappear now, that'll call too much attention to myself. So I'll monitor them." Kokichi gripped the armchair so tight, his nails left marks in the wood. "If they so much as jaywalk, I'll land them in maximum security prison faster than they can blink. But for you…"

Raised voices began shouting outside. Kokichi glanced at the window. "I could sue, but that's so boring." He grinned. "I think an uprising is muuuuch more fun, don't you?"

Jin stilled. His wide eyes flickered between the ultimates. He hurriedly spun the chair around and stood. At the entrance to the central plaza, hundreds of Reserve course students had gathered. They held up signs, demanding equal treatment. For cultural and sports festivals. To end the drug use in their school. And at the front were Sato, Natsumi, and Hajime.

Jin paled.

Smirking, Kokichi lazed back in his chair as if sitting on a throne. "With just a few words, I can turn this protest into a full-blown revolt. So we can do this hard way…" Kokichi gestured to the laptop and the Facebook page. "Or the easy way. Your choice."

Still facing the window Jin spoke quietly. "Mr. Saihara. K1-B0. You are dismissed."

The two looked to Kokichi. Chuckling, Kokichi waved a hand. "Let him have a crumb of dignity left."

Shuichi suppressed a laugh. Jin breathed heavily through flared nostrils. Nodding, Keebo answered, "Understood. See you soon." The roommates left the office.

The a/c hummed, filling the silence. Jin sighed. Hands behind his back, Jin gazed out the window. "In the 78 years since this school's founding, there has never been a talent like yours. Your leadership skills shine through even now."

Kokichi crossed his arms. "They chose to investigate on their own. So did the protesting Reserve course students."

Jin half-turned to Kokichi, the sun shining behind him. "Yes, but they were inspired by you. How odd for an evil supreme leader."

Kokichi smiled faintly. "Maybe I'm just lying. Then again, I could be lying about that, too."

Jin chuckled. "Indeed." Exhaling, the headmaster sat down. "Very well. Post the Facebook conversation. You have my word that I will let the Reserve course have their festivals and make cram and summer school optional. Any student using substances shall be expelled.

"But you will pay for the medical bill of all injured students and teachers. As well as for the damages done to the school and the cars in the parking garage. You shall be suspended for a period of one month. Before graduating, you are to perform 500 community service hours, not related to other ultimates or the Reserve course students."

"500 hours?! That's a shit ton! And I still have like 200 hours left for my grad project –"

"500 hours or you will not graduate. Or be acknowledged as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. And while your involvement in the episode will be kept a secret, so long as the accelerated course is quiet, K1-B0 is not so fortunate. Many people witnessed him. Thus, he too, shall be suspended for a month, pay for the damage his lasers caused, and complete 200 hours of service. In addition…" Jin rested his chin on folded his hands. "You, K1-B0, Mr. Saihara, and Miss Yumeno will be on permanent probation. If any of you do anything deserving of a detention, you all will be held accountable and expelled."

Kokichi shook his head. _Still aiming to keep tabs on me, huh? Aw man, this'll make school super boring. _"Fine, fine, whatever." Kokichi stood, then turned and waved. He headed towards the door. "Just don't forget at any time I can burn this school to the ground."

* * *

Eyes alight, Kokichi spun in a circle in Keebo's lab. The glowing blue and yellow lights smeared together. "So are you actually using this stuff now?"

Keebo dropped a box full of tools by the worktable in the center. He began unloading the tools. "Yes, thanks to Miu. Instead of fruitlessly trying to understand human emotions, I am trying to… accept I am a robot. To assist people in a way only a robot can. If that makes sense." He paused in setting a wrench down. "Honestly, I am still trying to understand the concept myself."

Kokichi skipped across the blue hexagonal tiles. He approached a keyboard with glowing holograms floating above it. Humming, Kokichi pressed buttons at random. "But like, what changed your mind? You were all, 'I'm a real boy!' a few weeks ago."

"Yes, well– Stop that!" Kokichi laughed. Sighing, Keebo turned to the leader. "Himiko did."

Kokichi's eyes widened. "Himiko? Really?" _We talking about the same lazy girl here?_

The robot smiled. "You should go see her. She'll surprise you."

Kokichi remembered her pressing the detonator. Himiko's words rang through his mind. "I'm showing everyone that you're not the evil villain you pretend to be. I knew you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Cheeks pink, Kokichi mumbled, "She already has."

Kokichi listened to the humming of the computers. Inhaled deeply, smelling gasoline. Grinning, Kokichi clasped his hands behind his back. "But you were the real surprise! Flying through the air like that with a jetpack! So cooool!"

"A-ah? Really? Um…"

"Yeah, like for sure! So good, in fact, you could be in my organization!"

Slack-jawed, Keebo dropped the wrench from his hand. "What? You never offered… you're not lying?"

Kokichi's eyes welled up. "So little faith… But yeah, why not? I mean, you performed a thorough investigation of the enemy, infiltrated a building full of hostiles, and…" Kokichi fiddled with his bandana, blushing slightly. "You're my friend."

Smiling, Keebo pressed a hand over his heart. "I am so very happy to hear that. Even without emotions, I know my happiness is real." Keebo gazed over his lab. At the machinery, charging station, and hologram projectors. "There is a multitude of opportunities waiting for me. I could help the professor advance the field of robotics, stay at Hope's Peak to assist the ultimates and Reserve course students in creating hope, or even become a caretaker robot. I am not sure which path to follow. Where I can be the most help as a robot."

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head. "Well, door's always open. Even if you just wanna be an honorary member and only help out on a couple of missions here and there."

Keebo offered out his hand. "Sounds like fun."

"Nee-heehee!" Kokichi clasped Keebo's metal hand tight. Although the metal was cold, the humming machinery inside it gave off heat.

"So, so, so!" Kokichi bounced on his toes. "If you're gonna maybe be a member one day, I gotta evaluate all your abilities firsthand! Do you have a rocket punch?"

"Uh, no. There's not much point…"

"You gotta have a water blaster!"

"There's definitely no point for –"

"What about a dick?"

"No!"

Laughing, Kokichi clapped his hands. "I wanna see your laser! Fly around with you with your jet pack!"

Keebo exhaled wearily. "Come outside," he grumbled.

"Yaaaaaaay!"

The pair exited into the fringes of the central plaza. The afternoon sun shined on the ultimates milling around the square. Keebo aimed his arm cannon at the sky. Fired. A blue laser punctured the clouds. The other students jumped. "Wow! Super amazing! You're like a superhero fighting robot."

Keebo laughed sheepishly. "A… superhero? No, I still have 'a ways to go' before I'm anything of the sort." He held out a hand. "But I'm confident if we stick together, robot or human, we can achieve whatever dream we pursue."

Kokichi grinned. "Well, I _am _known for superhuman feats."

As Keebo fired up his jet pack, Kokichi hugged the robot. Kokichi chanted, "3, 2, 1, blast ooooooff!" The two launched into the air.

"I am not a rocket!"

They flew through the sky. Beneath them the campus buildings and grounds blurred past. People looked like ants. All of Kokichi's body aches melted away. The wind whipped through his hair and splayed fingers. Kokichi threw his head back and laughed.

"If you don't hold on, I could drop you!"

"Do a barrel roll, do a barrel roll!"

"If you insist."

Keebo spun around in place like a drill. Kokichi whooped. He laughed. After a moment, Keebo joined in. Soaring through the blue sky, the two boys laughed and laughed.

* * *

Jet pack powering down, Keebo gently set Kokichi on the ground. Frowning, Keebo asked, "Are you certain about this?"

Kokichi scanned the area. The old school building stood before them, ivy running up the walls. Dried, rotting stalks littered the flower beds. Weeds grew up between the sidewalk. In the distance, Kokichi glimpsed black ponytails disappearing behind a corner. "Yuppers. Super sure."

"Very well. Then I shall depart." Keebo walked towards the central plaza.

Cupping his hands, Kokichi shouted, "You're supposed to go flying off!" The robot shot him an exasperated look over a shoulder. Kokichi chuckled. Turning to the building, Kokichi's expression sobered. He chased after the figure.

A grassy field stretched behind the building. A scrawny sakura tree blew in the breeze. The school's brick wall enclosed the space. The clearing was empty. Kokichi frowned.

Something dropped down behind him. Kokichi ducked. A fist missed his head by centimeters. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kokichi cried, stumbling forward.

Behind him Maki stood, eyes narrowed. "What are you–? What happened to your hair?"

Kokichi ran a hand through it. His hair looked like a cow mistook his head for ice cream. "Oh, nothing much. Just me and Kee-boy trying to create the first man-made tornado."

Sighing, Maki shook her head. But a ghost of a smile lingered over her lips. "I thought I heard someone screaming their head off. I should have known it was you."

"_Excusez moi__. _That was Kee-boy!"

Maki roundhouse kicked toward Kokichi's head. "Nrgh!" Kokichi barely blocked in time. "What the hell are you doing, killer girl?! I'm still injured, y'know!"

Maki raised her fists. "Sparring." At Kokichi's confused expression, Maki straightened. Her red eyes gazed directly into his. "If I'm going to take down my assassin' cult, then I need to train with and fight against as many people as I can."

Kokichi gasped.

"You're fast and have nearly perfect form. But you need more than that to properly defend yourself. And if you prove to be deadweight, I'll drop you and train on my own."

Kokichi scowled. "Hold on. I never agreed to this, murder girl."

Exhaling, Maki tucked back a strand of hair. The wind blew her ponytails out behind her. "If I am the face of your past, then won't it feel good to fight it?"

Kokichi flinched. Snatches of their last conversation replayed in his mind.

Maki had said, "That's awfully specific… almost like you're speaking from experience."

"You're acting like you… understand…"

"So you're not a killer. At least not directly."

"Hey." Kokichi jerked out of his reverie. Maki was staring at him with laser like focus. "You were a part of a bad organization, too, right? How did you escape?"

Kokichi lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Please."

Kokichi glanced up. Maki was biting her lower lip. Exhaling slowly, Kokichi ran a hand through his hair. Breathed in the smell of grass. Gazed off into the distance. He whispered, "I trapped them during a mission with some bait."

"You mean yourself."

"Yes."

"I see." Maki looked down at her hand. "To atone for what you've done, you were willing to give up your life. I also should be –"

"No." Kokichi turned to the assassin. His lavender eyes smoldered. "Suicide is another form of murder. You can't make up for being a killer by killing yourself."

"But…" Maki clenched her fist so tightly, her nails drew blood. "Even if I somehow survived, if I stopped being an assassin, what would be left of me?"

"Well you have another ultimate talent, don't ya?"

Wide-eyed, Maki snapped her head up. Hands behind his head, Kokichi smirked. "Maybe you'd be the ultimate caregiver of a certain idiot's kids?"

Face burning, Maki's lips parted. "I-I…" Blinking slowly, Maki touched a hand to her chest. "Me and…" Her face flushed a deeper crimson. Grimacing, Maki punched Kokichi's face.

Crying out, Kokichi held his bleeding nose. "Ugh! What the –?"

"Training now."

Kokichi backed up, hands raised. "No, I'm still injured, don't wanna be hospitalized, please don't –"

Maki lunged.

Screaming, Kokichi bolted. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaha! Maki's trying to kill meeee!"

* * *

In the moonlight, Kokichi slipped through the underbrush. He ducked under a tree branch. Sidestepped a twig. Crickets chirped loudly. The wind rustled the tree branches. Kokichi stepped into a clearing. A ring of large rocks and logs encircled the center of the space. Kaito, back to Kokichi, stood before a telescope, gazing at the stars.

"A-HEM!"

Kaito jumped. Pale, he whirled around. "What the –?" Kokichi waved. "Ugh. No fireworks this time?"

Smiling, Kokichi approached the astronaut. "Nope, not today."

"Shame. I was– Hey, what happened to you? You're a mess."

"Me? Oh, I was in the Amazon trying to keep the natives from eating each other. Or maybe it's cuz Keebo and I were playing Superman and Maki used me as a punching bag."

"Is that so?" Frowning, Kaito studied Kokichi's bloody nose. The fading bruises by his collarbone. Sighing, Kaito deflated. "I'm really sorry about all I've done to you. Especially back at the hospital."

"Yeaaaah, you can make it up for that by forgetting it entire–"

"Never." Kaito had pounded his fists together. His purple eyes hardened into steel. "I'll never forget what I did you. That I screamed insults in your face, left you vomiting, and when you reached out your hand, I turned my back on you." Jaw clenched, Kaito's eyes welled with tears. "For the rest of my life I will remember that moment. So I will never be that guy again."

Kokichi stilled. The cool night air set goosebumps down his arms. "Well, that works too, I guess."

Sighing, Kaito placed a hand behind his head. "You were right, you know. I wanted to have been the one in the hospital bed. In my desire to be a hero, I forgot about the most important thing. My friends."

Swallowing, Kokichi looked down. "You're such an idiot. You already have friends who'll stay by your side even if you mess up." Kokichi balled his shaking fists at his side. His bangs hid his eyes. "Why would you seek pain? Only evil, lonely people like me do that. So they can feel something, instead of nothing. After all…" Kokichi bitterly smiled. "'Pain makes you stronger.'"

Kaito snapped, "Who told you that?" Then, in a softer voice, he asked, "Your brother, right?"

Kokichi kept his eyes affixed on the ground.

"He's a freaking idiot! Yeah, maybe pain makes you a stronger but it's isolating. It's impossible to do everything on your own. So, hey!" Eyes red, Kokichi looked up. Kaito, grinning broadly, flashed a thumbs-up. "If you ever have a problem you can come to me. I know I'm stupid. And you probably have super complex problems. Problems you don't know how to talk about. But just being together helps, you know? So here."

Kaito took off his purple galaxy coat. Placed it around Kokichi's shoulders. He smiled. "Now I'll always be with you. Let it remind you not to do stupid, reckless shit."

Kokichi gasped. Memories flooded his mind.

Him asking, "I'd like onii-chan's things."

Pulling out a black cape and peaked hat from a suitcase. "These were onii-chan's?"

Whipping it behind him, Kokichi donned the cape. "I'll be the worst villain the world has ever seen. And, onii-chan, you'll always have a place as my second."

"Nrgh!" Eyes burning, Kokichi pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. He sucked in sharp breath through clenched teeth. Shoulders trembled. Kokichi screwed his eyes shut. _Don't lose it, don't lose it… _

Hands on Kokichi's shoulders, Kaito waited. After a few moments, Kokichi swallowed hard. Pulling away, Kokichi stood aside the astronaut. He looked up at the night sky instead of Kaito. Crossed his arms. "So tell me about Neptune."

"It was Saturn."

"Yeah, that's it! The one with the rings. Oh wait, that's Jupiter."

"No, it's not! That's Saturn!"

"Ehhh? Well, whatever."

"This is basic third grader knowledge!"

"Tell me how there being rings on Saturn or Jupiter affects my daily life. Tell me." Crickets chirped. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Rrgh! Just look here. I'll show you Saturn's the one with rings." Kaito spun the telescope lens and bent over.

_P__hhhhhhrt!_ Kokichi made a farting noise with his hand.

"You stupid piece of shit, you…!"

The two bent over laughing. Their peals echoed through the night.

* * *

Teeth gritted, Kokichi dug his toes into the brick wall. He fumbled with the sliding window's latch. Holding a package to his chest, Kokichi gingerly climbed through the window. Landing, Kokichi crouched behind the large cauldron. He peered over its top.

A guillotine rested to his right while a vertical magic box with swords sticking out it stood in the opposite corner. Bookshelves full of grimoires lined the left wall. Doves cooed in their cage. Piranhas swam in large water tanks. In the center Himiko stood before a table, her back to him.

Kokichi stared at her, lips parted. Himiko's fiery red hair just brushed her shoulders. Her hands, ducking in and out of view, danced as they weaved a magic trick. Despite her lithe, petite form, Himiko confidently projected her voice across the lab.

"And with a twist like thiiis…" Something popped. Confetti floated down to the desk. Laughing, Himiko clapped. "'Yay, good job, Miss Yumeno!' But that's not all, children! You see, Mr. Bunny is right here –"

"H-hi!"

Himiko jumped. She turned around. Kokichi stepped out from behind the cauldron. Frowning, Himiko brushed back her loose bangs. "Geez, Kokichi. You're always scaring me. Nyeh? Why are you wearing Kaito's coat?"

Kokichi hugged himself. "It's mine. You see Kaito got his wish and was beamed up into space by aliens and this is only living memento and I'm bringing it with me to St. Petersburg when I crush the Mafia."

Himiko blinked. "Nyeeeeh, okay…"

Flashing a shaky smile, Kokichi approached her. "It's a couple months early, but…" He held out a box and an envelope. "Happy birthday."

Brow raised, Himiko accepted the items. She opened the box. Gasped. A turquoise barrette lay in the velvet lining. "You found…! Master…!"

"In the envelope is a wad of cash. I don't know how much money you spent on the TV, the game consoles, and the desk chair. But as soon as I do know I'm paying you back in full! You and Shuichi and Kaede. Cuz, well y'know, supreme leaders shouldn't be in debt to others…"

After pinning her hair back, Himiko placed the box and envelope on the table. She half turned back. Fisted her hand on the table. "I'm so sorry, Kokichi… I didn't help at all during the kidnapping." She faced him. Tears swam in her auburn eyes. "But I've tried really hard! I've helped Keebo accept being a robot. Got Maki to open to everyone. Reunited the training trio. I tried to change myself."

Himiko laid a hand over her heart. "Because you're right. My love wasn't enough. I needed to change as a person. To overcome all my weaknesses that had overtaken me. To be the best possible Himiko Yumeno there could be! So that's why!" Himiko stepped in close, clenched hands raised. Her eyes shone. "I vow to never say anything's a pain anymore and to life facing forward with energy! So I won't…" Himiko's voice thickened. Tears slipped down her face. "Won't hafta lose anyone, anyone important to me… I won't be useless when someone needs me…"

Kokichi's face twisted. "I'm so horrible…" The leader hung his head. His bangs cast shadows over his face. "I'm just like him, onii-chan." Teeth bared, he spat. "I'm a monster. A demon."

Smiling, Himiko gently raised his chin. Brushed a thumb across his cheek. "I don't think demons cry."

Tears were streaming down his face. Kokichi's breath hitched. "I won't… I won't shut out everyone like that again." Sniffing, he wiped at his face. "I'll try to express my feelings more honestly. Well, I'm always gonna be a liar. And I usually don't know what I'm feeling. Or know what's the truth or a lie or…"

Himiko cupped his face. "It's okay, you can do it. We can face the darkest parts of ourselves. If we admit to what our weaknesses are, have the courage to face it, and the resolve to be a little better every day. But you can't do it alone; you gotta have friends." Himiko smiled. "And you'll always have me."

Kokichi brushed his lips against hers. Drew back. Himiko dove in to lightly peck his lips a few times. Humming, Kokichi pressed Himiko into him, and kissed her deeply. Hands aside of his face, Himiko returned the kiss with fervor. Kokichi clung to her. They slowly broke apart, panting heavily.

Kokichi hugged Himiko tight, burying his face into her neck. "I'm never letting you go again. Never."

Himiko withdrew slightly. Smiling, she thumbed the tears from his face. "Even if you do somehow, I'll stay by your side."

He brushed his forehead against hers. She laughed quietly.

* * *

Grunting, Kaito lifted a case of lemonade onto a table. Kirumi looked up from adjusting the glaze on the donuts. She nodded her thanks. Swirling around the pavilion was the excited chatter of their classmates. Gonta and Tsumugi were setting up her cosplayer photography lights to keep the night's darkness away. Keebo passed Miu, who was standing on a ladder, a tool. Music played from a nearby stereo.

Besides Kaito, Maki set a case of water onto the table. Maki wiped her hands on her black skirt. "What's next?"

Kaito heard a rummaging. In the corner, Shuichi was crouched digging through a box. Kaede snuck up and poked his side. He jumped. Kaede giggled.

Kaito clenched his sweaty hands. _If they can, so can you. _He cleared his throat. "Not much. But, um, hey. I wanted to thank you for training with us."

Maki raised a shoulder in a shrug. "No thanks needed. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to."

Kaito's heart pounded. _It's now or never! Make the impossible, possible! _"Well, uh, do you want to go somewhere nice with me next weekend? Just us."

Maki stared at Kaito. After a moment, her face flushed slightly. Mumbling, "Okay," Maki turned and walked away.

Kaito grinned.

* * *

Hand in hand, Kokichi and Himiko exited her research lab. Smiling, Kokichi squeezed her hand. _Man, it's been ages since last held hands. Or spent time together or I pranked her and got to see her all huffy and annoyed… _

Beside him, Himiko hummed in thinking. "We've missed so many magic practices, but that's okay. With us working together, we can come up with a routine that'll blow everyone's socks off! Nii hee hee! Oh, and it's time to start preparing for the cultural festival. Everyone was throwing around suggestions like a haunted house, but…" Himiko gnawed her full lower lip. "That sounds a little scary…"

Kokichi watched her, lips parted. _I've never heard her talk so much. She used to be so drowsy. _

Himiko's eyes lit up. "And, ooh, oh yeah! It's Keebo's birthday at the end of the month. We need ideas for his surprise birthday party." Frowning, she wagged a finger. "You hafta keep it a secret. No spilling the beans!" Himiko beamed, the tip of nose and cheeks pink. "Okay?"

_Damn, she's amazing. _Blushing, Kokichi covered his mouth with a hand and looked away. _What am I thinking? What does that even mean? _

Thankfully, Himiko didn't see. Shouting, "I got it," she ran ahead to push open the door to outside. The cool night air washed over them. Upbeat music sounded through the central plaza. Beneath it, raised voices and laughter could be heard.

_Oh no. _Kokichi shrank back. "Hey, uh, Himi? Let's go somewh– Ah!"

Himiko pulled him by the hand and ran towards the music's origin. All of their classmates had gathered at the pavilion. A few perked up and pointed at them. Grinning, Kaito waved. "Hey, guys! Nice coat, by the way. How's it going?"

Miu brayed, "Pretty fucking well, judging by their faces! Look at how red and out of breath they are!" She stood on top of a step ladder. Grunting, she adjusted a disco ball affixed atop the pavilion ceiling. "But couldn't you have kept at it for another 10 minutes? We're not quite done. Some idiot decided to throw this shebang last minute."

Kokichi scanned the area. Tenko had lifted Angie to help her hang strands of origami swans to act as a curtain. Laughing, Rantaro walked over to assist them. Kokichi's eyes widened. _They made a thousand paper cranes?_

A feast was spread out before them on a long table. The smell of honey glaze wafted in the air. Kirumi curtsied. "I have provided your favorites. Grape panta, shepherd's pie, and of course, a three-tiered chocolate cake."

Kokichi's mouth watered.

Shuichi and Kaede had paused in dancing to the stereo's music to wave. Shuichi pointed to a box in the corner. "Oh, and show him that!"

Ryoma picked up the box and handed it over to Kiyo. The anthropologist opened it. Every type of fireworks and sparklers were crammed inside. "This should be suitable, yes? This will be quite the show."

Laughing, Himiko clapped her hands. "Yeah, yeah! We actually got fireworks! Remember you setting one off in the forest? And how you talked of using one in Shuichi's bedroom?"

"What?!" the detective cried.

"Why…?" Kokichi hung his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Grinning, Kaito flashed a thumbs up. "It's because before all this happened, you kept mentioning wanting to throw a welcome back summer party. So here it is!"

Kokichi's eyes burned. But he smiled broadly.

"Nee-heehee!" Kokichi ran up and grabbed the fireworks box from Kiyo. "Well, come on then! Let's set them off!"

Keebo frowned. "Isn't it against school regulations to use combustibles on campus?"

"Who cares? YOLO!"

Kokichi brought a few fireworks a distance from the pavilion, lit a firework, and raced back. Gold and red and white streaked across the dark sky. Then blue and yellow and green and purple. Everyone cheered.

Kokichi breathed, "Wow…"

Himiko intertwined her fingers with Kokichi's. Keebo held a hand above his eyes, gazing above. Maki crossed her arms, a faint smile on her face. Gasping, Kaede pointed at particularly large blast. Shuichi laughed and nodded. Snickering, Kaito rubbed Kokichi's head, ruffling his hair. His coat around Kokichi's shoulders felt warm. Himiko leaned against Kokichi's shoulder.

Kokichi gazed at his classmates. At their smiles. Heard their laughter. Smiling, Kokichi turned back to the sky.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading until the end! I never thought I would have the opportunity to write this so it blows my mind that this has over 650 views. I appreciate every single favorite, follow, and comment. Even just mentioning a character in a comment made me to look over the fic and tweak things for the better. So I super appreciate all of your feedback!

For deleted scenes and pictures related to this, check out my tumblr (animercom . tumblr dot com) and click on the taken fic tag. But before you go, let me know your thoughts and final impressions!

Next up from me is a Saimatsu fic for Saimatsu week! With some minor Momoharu and Oumeno of course. But I'm going to be busy with family coming over for the labor day weekend, so unfortunately I'm going to be a bit late. I'm hoping to finish and post it around the 12th or something. Thanks again for everything! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
